<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts of Slithermas Eve by SilverWolfPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967688">Ghosts of Slithermas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPen/pseuds/SilverWolfPen'>SilverWolfPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Owlet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Holiday Special, Illustrations, Minor Angst, OC - The Ghost Host/Mezzanotte, Total Lumity fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPen/pseuds/SilverWolfPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For hundreds of years, the residents of Boiling Isles have celebrated the longest night of the year as the holiday Slithermas, named for the beasts that gather that one night to present a special tree branch to their chosen mate. On that night, Blight Manor hosts the grandest party ever for the rich and powerful, but this year, something is different. Something, or someone, is haunting the Blight household and interrupting their plans. With the fate of Slithermas at stake, Luz may just get her wish to spend the holiday with Amity as Team Owlet gathers to solve the mystery. If only she can find the perfect gift for her first...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Owlet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is Slithermas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays Team Owlet! Told you all I had something planned!<br/>I could not resist the urge to publish this on Dana Terrace’s birthday when I found out shortly after this chapter was complete. So, here we are!<br/>For those of you new to this series, this is a continuation of the Owl House fic Welcome to the Haunted Mansion, first of the Team Owlet series. Hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 01/24/21: Cover Art by @MaverickCreator on Twitter. Go check out their page and show them love for their amazing art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It has been witnessed that on the longest night of the year, the slitherbeast gathers with its kind beneath the Dragon Ash, an ancient tree located at the highest point of the Knee. On this night, the slitherbeast selects a single tree branch to present to their chosen mate, whereupon they remain together until the end of their time, proving this reclusive beast mates for life. There has yet to be discovered the reasoning for this unique gathering, but it is this act of the slitherbeast that has inspired the holiday known throughout the Boiling Isles as Slithermas.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thus, as the slitherbeast gathers, so do all witches and demons to present a special gift to their chosen loved one, whether that be spouse, friend, or family. In the beginning, the witches of the Savage Age honored the tradition of the slitherbeast by presenting a branch of the Dragon Ash tree, but after many years of subsequent hunting and poaching of the slitherbeast, and the thinning of the Dragon Ash, the tradition was altered to any chosen item. However, it is said the practice of presenting a branch from a special tree is still honored by those who wish to show their deep devotion to the one they love.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>Entry from Stories of Slithermas in The Unabridged History of the Boiling Isles</b></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>There was something in the air, and Luz knew it. A buzzing energy in the halls of Hexside that reminded her of Grom, but they were well past that event, unless there was some sort of sequel she didn’t know about? Was there such a thing as a homecoming for Grom too? A Grom-coming? She frowned. No, that didn’t make sense. Grom was a once-a-year kind of thing, and besides, the demon was locked away in the tree conjured from her and Amity’s combined magic. That spooky mass of shapeshifting goop was not going to see the light of day for a long time. Or, the light of the night? Shaking her head, Luz hurried down the halls to her second period class, eager to continue another day of lessons and maybe also find out what had everyone so hyped up.</p>
<p>One of the coolest things of Beast Keeping 101. Well, there were many things, like, actually getting to play with baby griffins and learn how to incubate a legit dragon egg, but mostly, it was the fact that Luz actually got to interact with so many creatures that had only been in her literal dreams until just six months ago. The classroom was inside the school, but the stables housing the multitude of creatures the students cared for were located outside nearby the grudgby fields. A perfect place for the creatures to run around and stretch their legs, when there wasn’t a practice going on, of course. Luz remembered one time when the griffin chicks broke free during a game against Glandis High. It made for quite the entertaining match, and did help give Hexside the upper hand. Glandis had argued against the win, but since there were no actual rules that stated beasts could not interfere with the players, the challenge was overruled and Hexside took home another win.</p>
<p>Still, watching Boscha griffin-surf and fall flat on her back had left Luz laughing until her sides hurt for hours, even after the team captain tried to hit her with a fireball. Thankfully, Amity was there to deflect the attack by redirecting the ball to loop around and cream Boscha square in the face.</p>
<p>“Payback for my leg,” she had said, leaving Boscha with nothing but to concede.</p>
<p>If only, Luz thought, she had known then what she knew now, how much Amity had felt for her. Funny that it took being trapped in a haunted mansion and breaking a curse for her to come to discover not just Amity’s feelings for her, but that she was in love with her. Just like Luz had discovered she was in love with Amity.</p>
<p>“Hey, Luz!”</p>
<p>The voice broke Luz from her reverie and she looked up to see Viney waving to her from the desk they shared, her signature fish hook earring winking in the classroom light. Luz waved back and jogged over to slide onto the bench next to the dual-track witch. “Heya Viney! What do we got going on today?” She could see the excitement radiating from the witch’s eyes, the same excitement that everyone else vibrated with.</p>
<p>“A pack of baby slitherbeasts were rescued from poachers over the weekend, and Professor Dirgah was able to have them brought to Hexside for rehab! Just in time for Slithermas!”</p>
<p>Luz blinked. “Slither...mas?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Viney scratched the back of her head. “I keep forgetting you’re from the human world, so you’re not used to our traditions. Slithermas is how we celebrate the longest night of the year by spending time with our families. It’s based on the idea of the slitherbeasts gathering at the Knee, where they present a tree branch picked for their chosen mate.”</p>
<p>“Oh! That sounds just like Christmas! But...without the giant snow beast part.” Looking up at the professor as he began to write out the instructions for the beast keeping tasks, Luz pulled out her notebook to jot down what she was to do. Luckily, because she and Viney were both multi-track students, they were almost always partnered together, which meant an easy A for the human. “What’s with the tree branch giving? Do witches do that too?”</p>
<p>Viney shook her head and got up from the desk as the professor paired them off. She and Luz were going to be in charge of feeding one of the younger slitherbeast babies. “That was how it started, but over the years, witches and demons turned it into just simply giving one another a gift of any kind. The tree branch is how one slitherbeast would ask another to be their mate, kinda like a proposal. Some witches still do that, but only for very special situations, because of what it represents. Others like to share their Wish with someone special, but even less witches do that because they’re so rare to find.”</p>
<p>Luz nodded as she followed her into the cold storage to get milk, their breath turning into clouds of vapor in the air, but her face had turned warm the moment Viney had said “proposal”. A memory flashed across her eyes, of staring up at Amity, a golden band held between her fingers as she kneeled before the witch, their bodies under the command of two spirits. It was only because of the spirit possessing her body that Luz had not passed out from the overwhelming mess of joy and nerves at the prospect of proposing to Amity. What had surprised her even more was the small pang of jealousy that it was the spirit in her body proposing to the spirit possessing Amity’s body, and not Luz asking Amity herself. That realization had her face burning hotter than ever before and hiding in her pillow when she came to that conclusion that very night. They were both fourteen, and only just starting to date! She couldn’t be thinking of something like that already! Besides, they still had one major hurdle to face, and it had two names: Alador and Odalia Blight.</p>
<p>“Hey, Luz? Can you grab the milk bottle for me? Luz?” Viney tapped her arm and she jumped.</p>
<p>“Wha - sorry, what was that?”</p>
<p>“Can you grab the milk bottle for the slitherbeast?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! Sure!” Luz opened the massive cabinet and pulled out a bottle that looked much like what would be found in the human world, only this was as long as her arms and at least five times as wide. Thankfully, because it was empty at the moment, it was easy for her to hand to Viney, who popped the cap off and proceeded to fill it with cold slitherbeast milk. Luz preferred to not know how a slitherbeast could be milked.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Viney shot her a look as she secured the cap to the bottle, hefting it with both hands. “You’re looking a little...distant.”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Luz grinned and waved her hand. “Nah, I’m good. It’s just...it’s a little hard to think that the Boiling Isles has its own winter holiday just like back at home, only, we had a whole bunch of them in December. Mami and I celebrated Christmas, and lemme tell you, we have a blast doing it.” Her grin fell as the realization hit her, stopping the human in her tracks. They <em> had </em> a blast. </p>
<p>
  <em> Right, it should be Christmas time back home by now...I wonder if Mami put up all the house lights? She probably didn’t use my Azura doll for the tree topper this year since I’m not home… </em>
</p>
<p>Had she really been gone from home that long? Halloween and Thanksgiving had passed by now, it only made sense that the rest of the holiday season continue on as well. With Luz no closer to finding a way back to the human world since the day she had destroyed the portal. Just how long would she remain in this world before she could find a way back? And, even when she did find a way, would she go back? Eda, King, Hooty, and even Lilith had worked to the best of their abilities to make her feel at home when she recounted what had happened during her fight with Belos. The Owl Lady attempted to lighten the mood by saying her ‘Human Collectibles’ business had been slow anyways, might as well let that business plan go, there were still plenty of snails in potion making. It took time, but eventually, Luz found creature comforts added to her room that had not been there before, such as a small desk, bookshelf, and an actual bed. Granted, the bookshelf was missing a section, the desk drawers jammed when she tried to close them, and the bed frame clearly had been cobbled together from at least three different sets, but still, it was an attempt to make her feel more at home. Besides, now that she was going to be in the Boiling Isles for a little while longer, who said she couldn’t still celebrate human holidays herself?</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes widened suddenly as she gasped. “What if I taught Amity about Christmas? I’ll bet Guss and Willow would love that too!” Squealing with renewed excitement, Luz hurried to catch up with Viney, having returned from warming the slitherbeast’s milk, and into the hay-filled pens where the beasts were kept. If Slithermas and Christmas were so similar, why not show her friends how humans celebrated? Overjoyed, Luz hardly found the will to concentrate through the rest of hers and Viney’s task, or third period Bard Acoustics, or fourth period Potions and Lotions. When the lunch bell screamed, Luz vaporized down the hall to the cafeteria, knowing Amity would be there waiting for her. Gus had Advanced Spelling, Willow was working as Teacher’s Assistant for the Plant Track, and Amity had her free study period, but the star student was happy to spend it with Luz. Especially now that she was her girlfriend.</p>
<p>That thought still made Luz blush and she giggled to herself, bouncing on her heels as she waited in line for her lunch. Once she had her tray full of food, Luz zigzagged around the cafeteria and to the scattered tables outside where students could eat when the weather was pleasant. Amity preferred to study inside where she could have peace and quiet, but after spending time with Luz, that had flown out the window. Luz loved eating outside in the fresh air. She loved being outside, period, especially since the Boiling Isles was in a perpetual state of summer. The air had cooled down a little as the nights lengthened, but nowhere near as cold as it did in the human world. Spotting her favorite table shaded by a large tree, Luz saw the familiar head of bright mint-green hair, currently facing away from her. Clearly Amity was already deep in study mode to have her nose buried so far in her book, and Luz was immediately inspired.</p>
<p>Why not give the witch a little surprise?</p>
<p>Grinning deviously, Luz tiptoed towards the table until she was a few inches from Amity’s hunched shoulders, and carefully set her tray of food off to the side. Either she was really on point at being quiet today, or Amity was in the zone. Luz leaned over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hola senorita,” she whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Titan!” Amity sprang vertically from her seat and whipped around, her amber eyes saucers, green hair standing up in the perfect imitation of a startled cat. Until she recognized the doubled-over human holding her sides as she shook from laughing. “Luz…”</p>
<p>The threatening growl in Amity’s voice should have sent Luz running for the hills, but she knew just how to fix that. Before Amity could even begin to form what would no doubt be a threat on her life, Luz stood up and pressed a kiss to the witch’s lips. The muffled squeak was all she needed to hear and Luz pulled back to see Amity’s face turn a deep scarlet shade that spread all the way to the tips of her ears, and she smiled.</p>
<p>“Do you know how cute you are when you blush?”</p>
<p>Amity squeaked again, slapping her hands to her face in an attempt to hide. “I hate you…”</p>
<p>“No you don’t.” Snickering, Luz grabbed her lunch tray and plopped down on the bench across from Amity’s collection of books and assignment sheets. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist! You were just so in the zone, it’d be a waste to pass up an opportunity like that!”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Amity sat back down in her seat and gathered the papers she had sent scattering about the table. “Remind me again why I decided to spend my study period with you?”</p>
<p>“Because you wuv me?”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head, biting back a smile at Luz’s big eyes, and sighed. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Still, that was mean.”</p>
<p>“Lo siento, mi amor. I’ll try not to spook you next time, but only if you try not to make it so easy.” Luz looked at the small stack of books to read the titles, taking a bite of her sandwich. It was an interesting collection; <b>Ghost Tales of the Boiling Isles</b> , <b>Poltergeists and You</b> , <b>How to Perform Exorcisms</b>. Raising an eyebrow, Luz swallowed and looked at Amity. “What’s with the ghost stories? Are you doing something for history class?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Amity sighed, rubbing her palm against her face. It was then Luz noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the unfocused light in her gaze, and the fatigued way her shoulders hunched forward.</p>
<p>“Amity?” Luz leaned over the table to look at the witch’s face. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so tired?” When she didn’t get a response, Luz reached across to take her hand and give it a squeeze. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Amity looked up at Luz and pushed the books away to rest her forehead against her arm. Instantly, Luz jumped up from her seat to scoot next to Amity, wrapping her arm around her back.</p>
<p>“Amity, what is it?” She felt Amity’s back expand as she took a deep breath and sighed before sitting up to turn to face Luz.</p>
<p>“Blight Manor is haunted.”</p>
<p>Luz’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. That was not the answer she was expecting to hear, but at the same time, it did not surprise her. Apparently spending an entire night in an abandoned mansion packed full of ghosts numbed one to the idea of hauntings being possible elsewhere. But, <em> Blight </em> Manor? Blinking, Luz pulled back to study Amity’s face.</p>
<p>“How is that possible? It’s been a month since we were at Pandor Mansion!” She gasped and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. “Don’t tell me a ghost actually followed you home?”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head. “I don’t know, everything seemed perfectly normal when I got back. It was only when we started decorating for the Blight Slithermas party things started happening.”</p>
<p>Scooting closer, Luz watched her carefully. “What kind of things?”</p>
<p>“It was small at first, objects disappearing and reappearing in different places, pictures in the hall hanging at odd angles, lights blinking in empty rooms. I honestly thought it was Ed and Em just playing another prank, that is until,” she paused and Luz held her hand, lacing their fingers, urging her to continue. “Things actually started moving on their own. Not just levitating, but actually moving, smashing against the walls, being torn apart in invisible hands. My parents don’t know what to do and I’ve been trying to figure it out, but I can’t find anything that explains it.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Luz glanced around the area to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close. “Have you tried to talk to GH?”</p>
<p>The Ghost Host. The shadowy figure that had guided them through that fateful night, who had asked their help to break the curse. Once a witch named Mezzanotte who had made a deal with the ancient Nowhere Demon to bargain away her own identity for the magic to watch over the souls trapped inside. A creature of terrifying power who had fought to protect the band of witchlings from a psychotic necromancer bent on their destruction. The demon who looked every bit the monster that could have easily devoured them, and yet, had cared for them as deeply as if they were her own. Most of all Luz and Amity, who had been tasked with helping the doomed souls of Chiaro and Emilia, a human and a witch, reunite to cross over.</p>
<p>Staring at her, Amity shook her head and closed the book before her, tired of rereading the same page for five minutes straight. She was tired all around, of the hauntings, trying to understand their meaning, and most of all, her parents' insistence they still uphold the fast-approaching party. “If they so much as caught me walking in the direction of Pandor Mansion, I would never be allowed to go out on my own again.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Apparently Blights don’t associate with houses belonging to the twisted and insane.” Amity winced as she recalled how her parents had handled learning where she had actually been the whole night and the events that took place within the mansion. She had managed to find a way to omit hers and Luz’s confession to each other, as well as just how they had helped Chiaro and Emilia’s souls pass on to the afterlife, and the existence of the Ghost Host. Hiding the scar from the shoggoth’s claws was a simple twirl of the finger from Emira, giving Amity the excuse that she had tripped and fallen, tearing her shirt sleeve.</p>
<p>Luz sighed and sat back. Amity had told her how her parents took the news, and that was just with what she wanted them to hear. If they had learned the full scope of everything that had happened? Luz shuddered, crossing her arms as she tried to think of a solution. “If the hauntings started happening right after you began decorating your house for Slithermas, then they must be linked somehow.”</p>
<p>“But, how? And why?” Amity turned to her. “What would make Blight Manor a place for spirits to haunt during Slithermas?”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Luz hummed, rubbing her chin as she mulled over ideas of what to do. Then it hit her. They didn’t have to go to anyone to take care of this ghost, they could do it themselves! After all, they were part of Team Owlet.</p>
<p>“Luz?” Amity’s voice wavered cautiously as she watched a grin slowly stretch across the human’s face. It was a look she knew all too well, one that always meant trouble was just around the corner, wrapped up in the wild and outrageous packaging that was Luz. The same very face she had right before agreeing to break the curse of Pandor Mansion. “What are you thinking about?” Her eyes widened when Luz turned that knowing grin to her and started to scoot back on the bench, but Luz just followed her, making the witch’s face turn a bright pink. “L-Luz! What is wrong with you? People can see us!”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Luz took Amity’s hand and lightly tugged her forward to lean in. “I think I’ve got an idea what to do. Meet me at the front steps after school, and make sure Skara and Boscha are with you. If a bunch of spooks bother one member of Team Owlet, then we’ll be there to stop ‘em. Besides,” Wrapping her arm around Amity’s shoulders, Luz hugged the witch to her chest, resting her head atop mint-green hair. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help you celebrate Slithermas? I don’t know anything about it, but, if it’s enough like the human version, then we’ll be rockin around the Slithermas tree in no time!”</p>
<p>“Why would we have a tree…?” Sighing, Amity hugged Luz back. Resistance would be futile now that Luz had set her mind to it, might as well let her ride it out. “Okay, I’ve got class with Skara and Boscha next period, I’ll tell them to meet up with us after school. But Luz,” she pulled away and grabbed the human’s hands. “The Slithermas party is more than just another social gathering for my parents to throw. It is a huge event, one they plan three months in advance. If they learn what we’re up to,” she squeaked when Luz pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her instantly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, mi amor. Remember, we’re Team Owlet! There’s not a problem we can’t solve, no curse we can’t beat, and no ghost we can’t bust!”</p>
<p>“As I recall, I was saving your life most of the time in that mansion.”</p>
<p>The eager grin on Luz’s face fell. “Wha? That’s-that’s so not true! Name one time that happened!”</p>
<p>Amity raised an eyebrow. “Well, let’s see,” she began to tick off her fingers. “There was the undead army in the crypt, the shoggoth in the catacombs, Damien’s palisma, Damien himself,”</p>
<p>“I get it!” Luz huffed, crossing her arms and turning around so Amity couldn’t see her pout. She relaxed the moment Amity leaned against her back to brush a light kiss to her cheek, and the witch giggled.</p>
<p>“And I would do it all again just for you.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Luz smiled, turning to look over her shoulder, but the shrieking bell stopped her from returning the kiss, and she jumped. “Alrighty then! I’ve got history class with Gus and Willow, I’ll let them know what we’re doing after school.” Pausing as she grabbed her lunch tray, Luz glanced around the emptying school yard and quickly pecked Amity’s forehead. “See you later!”</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed by at a brisk pace, either because Luz was too excited to concentrate on her classes or time had actually decided to speed up for a change. Whatever the reason, the moment the bell screamed out that school was done for the day, Luz’s feet barely touched the floor when she zoomed out of her final class towards the main steps leading up to the school, only pausing for a moment to grab her school bag from her locker. It was hardly a surprise to her that Amity was already waiting for her at the bottom step, Willow and Guss beside her. Which probably meant Bosch and Skara would be on their way soon, at least, Luz hoped they would be. There had been little change in the way the grudgby captain interacted with Luz and her friends; aloof when they were in the same room and completely ignoring their presence any time else. Skara had always been on more friendly terms with the group, but after Pandor Mansion, she too had started to spend more time with them, though she had yet to agree to hanging out at the Owl House. Apparently having a wanted criminal as an adoptive mom did not move one’s social status to the top of everyone’s best friend list. Still, it was progress.</p>
<p>“Heya gang!” Luz snapped a pair of finger guns at them as she jogged down the stairs, leaping off the middle step to land on the ground beside Willow, swinging her arm around her shoulder for a side hug. “You guys ready to get down to busting some ghosts in Blight Manor?”</p>
<p>“Just as long as we don’t have to deal with solving another riddle to break a curse,” Gus groaned, rubbing his forehead. “My brain still hurts from trying to understand it all, and I jumped two grades in school!”</p>
<p>Luz shrugged. “At least you got to take Madame Leota home with you. I’ll bet that’s fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and have a giant talking crystal ball greet me from the next room is a blast. Willow at least got to take home something useful!”</p>
<p>Grinning, Willow nodded. “He is right about that. Jacob and Jacque just started growing their vines, and they’re only three weeks old! Jacqueline is still attached to the main vine, I think she’s a little bit shy.”</p>
<p>It only made sense that when each member of the team got to take home a memento from their night in the mansion, Willow had been given the seeds from a large pumpkin monster the Ghost Host had called Jack the Pumpkin King. While Luz had yet to see Skara’s torch or Amity’s shadow pen in action, she guessed Boscha had probably turned the silver axe once belonging to Chiaro into another trophy for her collection.</p>
<p>“How’s Rex?” Willow asked. “Has he woken up yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Luz shook her head, sighing. “Not since Eda and I got back home to the Owl House.”</p>
<p>“Guys!”</p>
<p>The four turned their heads to see Skara hurrying down the steps with Boscha following behind, though the three-eyed witch appeared to be far more interested in what was on her scroll. When the two witches finished descending, Boscha looked up at the rest of the group and groaned.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get this over with. What’s so important you had to drag me away from grudgby practice? We’re playing for the Slithermas Cup, and I don’t want to lose just because you weirdos called a pow-ow to talk about our feelings.”</p>
<p>Even after having spent an entire night with her, Luz still had to clamp down on the bitterness of Boscha’s constant jabs and bullying, reminding herself there were far more important things than care about social status and school sports. “Something’s haunting Blight Manor, and we need to find out what it is.”</p>
<p>All three of Boscha’s eyes rounded and she looked at Amity. “What?”</p>
<p>“It started right after my parents began laying out their plans for the party.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Skara mused. “The big Slithermas Eve party...I got my invite last week, and Boscha was planning for us to go dress shopping Friday.” She noticed the side-eye Willow was giving her and held up her hands. “Not important right now. Sorry!”</p>
<p>Boscha took a step towards Amity, her face now furrowed in a rare act of concern. “What’s going on? How do you know it’s ghosts and not something else? Don’t Ed and Em usually play some big prank right before the party just to mess with everyone?”</p>
<p>“They pull a big prank before any party, Boscha, and no, this isn’t them.” Sighing, Amity rubbed at her eyes, and Luz felt her heart twinge with sympathy. “It started happening just after Mom and Dad began to have the servants set up decorations. Things are being destroyed, the refreshments all went bad, and now..” she stopped, a look of fear flitting across her face. Luz slipped her hand into hers and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Swallowing, Amity continued. “Last night, I was woken up by this strange sound, like someone knocking on my door, but when I opened it, no one was there. I went back to bed, but heard it again. The third time, I walked out into the hall and saw ...something.”</p>
<p>“Ghost Host?” Gus asked, but Amity shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, its whole body was made of some sort of rusty-red fire, and when it looked at me, it’s eyes were pitch black. Then I blinked and it disappeared, but no matter where I looked, I couldn’t find it. After I got back to my room, I did not sleep for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>A pang of fear jolted in Luz’s stomach as she felt the skin on her back and along her arms throb with a light burn. “Rust-red fire?”</p>
<p>Amity looked at her to see the fear slowly simmering into anger and grabbed both the human’s hands. “No, Luz, it’s not Damien.”</p>
<p>“But, rust colored magic?”</p>
<p>“Damien was consumed by the Nowhere Demon, Luz. He can’t hurt us. And this spirit did not look anything like him. It was small,” she held a hand over the ground at hip level. “About there is where it stood. I don’t know what it was, but I know it was not Damien Pluto.”</p>
<p>Luz felt the memory of the boiling rain against her skin slowly fade away when Amity took both her hands again, and nodded. “You’re right, he’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Have your parents tried anything?” Skara asked, but Amity shook her head.</p>
<p>“Every single exorcist and oracle who’s come to Blight Manor ran screaming, whiter than a slitherbeast, refusing to come back no matter how much my parents would offer.”</p>
<p>The group shared a look of unease. The Blight family would have picked the best of the best to solve their problem, and if they couldn’t fix it, whatever was the cause must be bad.</p>
<p>“Think they’d let us give it a try?”</p>
<p>Everyone stared at Luz.</p>
<p>“Think about it! We beat the Pandor curse and fought a whole tone of badies in that mansion! Why not give it a go ourselves? You told your parents at least enough about what happened, they’d have to have realized by now we’re just as good as any other exorcist! What do you guys say?” She grinned eagerly and punched the air. “Let’s bust the ghost of Blight Manor!”</p>
<p>Somewhere behind them, a squirrel chattered in a tree. Luz waited for someone to say something, but all she had was five pairs of eyes gaping at her as if she had just announced she was having brunch with Emperor Belos. Slowly, Luz lowered her hands. “Don’t everybody speak up at once. What’s wrong with that idea? We did it before! We’re Team Owlet!”</p>
<p>“But last time, we had the Ghost Host to help us,” Gus tapped his fingers together.</p>
<p>“Besides Luz,” Willow adjusted her glasses, glancing to Amity. “This is Blight Manor, not an abandoned house. We can’t just run around fighting monsters like before. Plus, how do we even know Mr. and Mrs. Blight would let us?”</p>
<p>“She’s right Luz,” Amity placed a hand on the human’s shoulder. “I appreciate the offer, but if I brought up the idea of you all coming to the party, then my parents would-”</p>
<p>Luz blinked at her. “Wait, you weren’t going to invite us?” She watched the witch’s face pale and she slowly pulled back as Amity quickly tried to find an answer.</p>
<p>“No, Luz! Of course I want you to come to the party! All of you! It’s just, my parents,”</p>
<p>Oh, right. That problem. “Yeah, you’ve got a point. They wouldn’t want to be seen with a human in their house fighting a ghost. I guess I can try to ask if Eda has any ideas and let you know what I find out.” Shouldering her bag, Luz turned her back to the group, to Amity, and walked away. She heard Amity call her name, but Boscha stopped her.</p>
<p>“Let her go, she’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Luz felt like anything but fine. She knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, really, Amity’s parents didn’t know what happened between them at the mansion. As far as they were aware, their daughter had fought side by side with a human just to break a curse, and that was enough of a strike on Amity’s record as a Blight. To think she would be able to convince her parents to allow Luz, Willow, and Gus to attend a party hosted at their house was nothing short of a pipe dream, and a very narrow pipe at that. Still, learning that Amity hadn’t even bothered to ask if she wanted to go stung, more so than Luz would have expected. She cared so much for Amity and wanted her to be happy, even if that meant tiptoeing around her family. But, knowing that Amity was not putting in the effort to at least try to put in the effort?</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m not worth it after all.” She muttered, eyes focused on the ground, not bothering to look to see where she was going. Not like she really needed to pay attention to the path back to the Owl House, Luz could have walked it in her sleep if she wanted. Fog slipped across the ground over her shoes and Luz jumped, looking up to realize that maybe she should have been watching where she was going after all.</p>
<p>A huge iron gate loomed before her flanked by two massive stone gargoyles that stared down the path from which Luz had come. Though both crouched in the same predatory stance, fangs bared in an endless snarl, they each had a different design. One had two wide wings spread ready for flight while the other had no wings, but instead four arms that clutched its base, the second pair tucked against its abdomen. Sharp horns curled up and back from the demonic creatures’ foreheads and a long wiry tail that ended in a single jagged point wrapped around the posts on which they crouched, flanking the metal gate and the thick chain wrapped around its bars to hold it together. However, one of the doors had been pushed in far enough to leave space for a witchling to squeeze through. Or a human.</p>
<p>Luz stared at the two gargoyles and the wall of fog spilling through the bars of the gate, obscuring the faint silhouette of Pandor Mansion and the secrets that hid inside. This was the first time she had been back to the mansion since the curse was lifted. Funny that in the clear light of day, without the gloom and doom of a boiling rainstorm, it looked like just another run-down old house.</p>
<p>Looking at the statues, Luz could not help but smile shyly at the unsurprising likeliness they shared with the true guardian of the mansion. “Hey, GH,” her eyes went from one statue to the other. “Long time no see. I, uh, don’t know if you can hear me, but apparently it’s going to be Slithermas this weekend? I guess that’s your version of Christmas, not sure if Chiaro told you about that holiday or not since it’s a human thing.” Shifting her feet, Luz rapped her knuckles together. “So, um, there’s a bit of a problem. Amity’s home is being haunted, and her parents are throwing this big party and she hasn’t been getting much sleep. I want to help her, but Amity doesn’t want me going to the party. Or Willow and Gus. She’s scared about what her parents will do if they find out what really happened between us. I don’t blame her but...she didn’t even ask me and that made me feel…” Luz sighed and shook her head. “I’m talking to a couple of stone statues, you’re probably not even listening. I just...I don’t know what to do. I guess finding out that it’s almost Christmas time back home and Mami still doesn’t know where I am, Amity not asking me to the party kinda made it worse. It’s probably better anyway, I’d end up making a mess or knocking over something expensive.” Raking her fingers through her hair, Luz shrugged. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later? Bye GH.” Turning around, Luz walked down the pathway and turned in the direction of the Owl House.</p>
<p>By the time she finally entered the clearing in which her adoptive home resided, the sun had already touched the horizon and turned the sky a deep mauve. Luz caught sight of Hooty’s head bobbing up and down as he jammed along to whatever music was pouring out from his headphones. However, the second he saw Luz approaching, the headphones tumbled from his body.</p>
<p>“Hoot-hoot! Hiya Luz!” The house demon shot from the door to snake around Luz in what she guessed was his version of a hug. “You ready to get into the Slithermas spirit? Eda’s already getting out the decorations, but she says no more lights on the house because I ate them last year. I was hoping maybe she could get some fake snow for the roof and-”</p>
<p>The door snapped open, throwing Hooty to the side, and Luz watched four massive boxes stagger their way out the house with Eda’s heels beneath them.</p>
<p>“King! Hurry it up in there! Mama’s back is about to snap in half!”</p>
<p>Luz ran to her mentor and quickly grabbed the bottom of the box stack to support.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that you kiddo?” Eda grunted as she craned her neck around the boxes to see Luz. “What took you so long getting back? I’ve already had to chase King off the cookies three times now and Lily’s working on a cauldron of hot cocoa. I’d stay away from the greggnog for someone your age, it goes down way too easy, if ya know what I mean?” The Owl Lady snorted before catching the downcast gaze of her apprentice. “Hey, what’s up with you? Got a case of the Slithermas Blues?”</p>
<p>“Sort of,” Luz sighed and they set the boxes on the ground. “Eda, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>The witch glanced at her as she began to haul massive streams of thick white fluff out of the box. If Luz had to guess, that was the fake snow. “I don’t know, can you? Oops, a little knot here, you work on that.”</p>
<p>Staring at the massive lump dumped in her arms, Luz began to unravel the fluffy material as Eda continued to pull the strand from the box like a magician’s unending scarf. “Well, it’s about me and Amity…”</p>
<p>Eda stopped and looked at her with a suddenly serious expression. “Hoo boy, I was wondering when we’d have to have this talk.” Dropping the material back in the box, Eda dusted her hands and held Luz’s shoulders. “Listen kid, it’s totally normal for you to get these feelings at your age. It’s just a basic part of nature, granted, you both are still kinda young to take that particular route. I’d say it be best you wait at least another four, five years before you take that next step.”</p>
<p>Luz stared at her blankly. “Um...what are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Eda waved her hand in the air. “When two people love each other very much and they have very strong emotions,” Her voice trailed off as she arched an eyebrow to punctuate the unspoken point. The second Luz’s brain made the connection, her face turned an intense red and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“WHAT?! No! That’s not even close to what I wanted to talk to you about!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Eda shook her head and plunged back into the box. “Sorry kiddo, I gotta mess with you once in a while! What did you want to talk about involving you and Minty Fresh?”</p>
<p>The mention of Amity, even Eda’s nickname for her, made the blush in Luz’s cheeks darken even more, but she patted her cheeks in an attempt to focus. “See, Amity’s parents are throwing this big party on Slithermas Eve,”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that big shindig. Never was really my scene, mostly cuz I could never get on the guest list. But that didn’t stop me from sneaking in and hexing everyone's punch.” Eda slapped her leg with a snort. “To see ol’ Wolfie Blight actually barking like a dog for an hour straight was the best Slithermas Wish I could ever get!”</p>
<p>“Edaaaaaa!”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Eda stood back up and ruffled Luz’s hair. “Lemme guess, your girlie didn’t invite you because she’s worried her fam isn’t going to like her playing Juliet to your Romeo, so now you’re feeling left out.”</p>
<p>Luz flattened her bangs with a huff. “More like feeling I’m not worth it to her. But, that’s not even the real problem. Her house is being haunted by something that doesn’t seem to want them to have the party. I thought we could go help, like back at Pandor Mansion, but she said no.” Sighing, Luz slumped down on one of the unopened boxes and wrapped her arms around herself. “I just thought that after all we’d been through, Amity would at least try a little harder to include me in her life outside of school. And Willow and Gus. But we hardly get to see each other! I just don’t know if she really even wants to be with me.”</p>
<p>There was a crunch of heels on dirt and creaking cardboard as Eda sat down beside her to pull the human into a side-hug. “Now you listen to me kid, there is no way in all of the Isles Little Miss Perfect would not want to be with you. If that lil kiss you two had when we found you tells me anything, it’s that she’s head-over-palisman in love with you. Sure it’s crap she can’t be with you all the time because Odie and Wolfie are breathing down her neck, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t trying. You kids only just started a relationship, it’s gonna take time for her to figure things out, and you too.” Taking Luz’s shoulders so she could face her, Eda hooked a bony finger under the human’s chin to lift her gaze to hers. “So, don’t pout or cry, and don’t take it all so seriously. You’ll figure it out in the end, you always do.”</p>
<p>Luz swallowed the lump forming in her throat and threw her arms around the Owl Lady in a tight hug. “Thanks Eda, you’re the best.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Tell ya what, why don’t you go inside and make sure King’s staying out of the cookies? I got this.”</p>
<p>Picking up her school bag from where she had dropped it, Luz walked into the house and headed towards the stairs to her room, briefly calling a hello to Lilith and King. The intoxicating scents of baking cookies and hot chocolate called to her from the kitchen, but she was not in the mood for anything sweet. Too many thoughts pulled at her mind; the Blight Slithermas party, Amity’s choice to not include her, missing home, and Slithermas itself. Pushing open her bedroom door, Luz trudged over to her rickety bed and flopped face first onto the blankets before rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. How could she help Amity if she didn’t want to include her? If only there was something she could do to help. But, what?</p>
<p>A beam of light from the sunset flashed through the window in Luz’s eyes, making her wince and she turned towards the open glass, her eyes falling on the sentient palisman standing in the far corner. Rex, Mezzanotte’s palisman before her transformation into the Ghost Host, and Luz’s gift for breaking the curse. Composed entirely of a black wood that seemed to draw in any light cast its way, the large king cobra’s body wrapped around the interlock at the top, his long tail spiraling around the staff where it just barely touched the end. Two white stripes stretched from across his closed eyes to curved down the sides of his hood, currently folded within itself, mouth shut tight. Luz remembered how swiftly Rex had carried herself, and Amity, through the twists and turns of the halls of Pandor Mansion to escape Damien’s murderous powers, and the explosive magic housed within his body. Ever since the day she returned home, Rex had fallen into a dormancy that Lilith had described as a sort of power transference.</p>
<p>“He spent so much time with one master, only to go without any use for so long,” the ex-coven leader told Luz. “To suddenly use so much power with a new witch no doubt was a change his magic was not ready for. Give it time, and he will come around to recognize you are someone he can trust.”</p>
<p>A month seemed like more than enough time to transition, but still Rex remained silent, nothing more than a staff carved in the shape of a cobra sitting in the corner of Luz’s room. Sighing, Luz sat up from her mattress and shuffled over to her window to lean against the sill, shooting a side-glance at the palisman.</p>
<p>“What am I gonna do, Rex? How can I help Amity bust her ghost without getting her in trouble? Being away from home during Christmas is hard enough as it is, but, not being with Amity for the Boiling Isles version? For once, I just wish things could be easy!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Luz!”</p>
<p>The door creaked open and she turned to see King strut into the room, a plate of cookies stacked five-high clutched in his paws. “C’mon! You gonna leave all the cookie-eating and cocoa-drinking to the King of Demons by himself?”</p>
<p>Giggling, Luz walked over to the tiny demon as he tossed the plate up onto the mattress and shimmied his way up the bedpost to sit on the blankets, immediately snatching one up and began to gobble it down.</p>
<p>“Save some for me!” Luz snatched up a cookie and took a bite, savoring the familiar flavor of chocolate-chip. The day she learned the Boiling Isles had actual chocolate chip cookies and not some gross-wacky take on it, she all but fainted with delight. Granted, she was positive the recipe did vary considering where she was, but being the only human in a world of witches and demons, beggars couldn’t be choosers. “Hey, King? What’s something super special you can do on Slithermas for someone else?”</p>
<p>Pausing with a cookie halfway to his mouth, King looked at Luz. “Whaddya mean? Slithermas is special all around! You get cookies, hot cocoa, Wishes, what more could you want?”</p>
<p>“Wishes?” Luz repeated, tilting her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Chomping down on his cookie, King jumped up to scurry over to the bedside table to grab a large worn book and toss it onto the mattress. Luz recognized it as <b>The Unabridged History of the Boiling Isles</b> , the same book King had read from before she left to face off against Belos. Carefully, King opened the cover and flipped through the pages before coming to a chapter titled <b>Stories of Slithermas</b>, and pointed to a section.</p>
<p>“Right here! It talks about the Slithermas Wish: an extremely rare occurrence where the magic of a witch manifests a physical representation of their deepest hope in the form of a small star-like object. Though there is no conclusive evidence as to what causes this creation, it is believed the celestial powers present during the long night somehow influence this special gift. While this is a separate act from the gift-giving inspired by the slitherbeast, many witches still believe in the power that their Slithermas Wish may one day come true.”</p>
<p>Intrigued, Luz scooted closer to read the page, her half-eaten cookie forgotten in her hand. “And, the gift-giving comes from the slitherbeast giving each other branches, right?”</p>
<p>King nodded and turned another page to show an illustration of a slitherbeast placing a long branch before another. “Yup. Witches and demons stopped giving each other branches a long time ago, but once in a while, you find some sap who wants to show their undying love and respect by giving a stick to someone else. But, it can’t just be any stick you find on the ground, it’s gotta be from a very special tree. Or a bush.” The demon shrugged and snatched up another cookie to crunch on. “As the King of Demons, I vastly prefer all the offerings presented to me this time of year, mostly the food. A powerful ruler such as myself must have sustenance if I am to stay appeased with my loyal subjects.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, yeah,” Luz mumbled absently, her eyes gazing out her window at the setting sun and the tops of the trees that had turned a blazing pink in the dying light. A special branch from a special tree, huh? To show the undying love and respect from one to another? Maybe she wouldn’t go to the party at Blight Manor, but that didn’t mean she still couldn’t do something for Amity, even if it meant just honoring a holiday tradition. Besides, she trusted Amity’s abilities as a witch. If anyone could find a way to beat a ghost haunting their house, it was her. With that thought, Luz nodded to herself and turned back to King and their almost empty cookie plate. She would talk to Amity tomorrow at school and they would figure out something. For now, she would let things play out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A soft hiss tugged at Luz’s consciousness through the deep sleep she was in, pulling at her from somewhere above in the darkness. Groaning, Luz swiped at her face and rolled onto her stomach, covering her head with her arms. “King, you’re a big boy, you can go to the bathroom by yourself.”</p>
<p>Something slick and muscular traced up her back and along the muscles of her shoulder to her bicep, tickling her skin with the rigidity of smooth scales, and a sharp object flicked her ear.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Luz jerked away, pinching her earlobe. “What the heck was that...for?” Her voice faded, along with her frustration, as she stared into the glowing violet eyes of a black king cobra, hood spread wide to reveal the glimmering white interior and swirling purple markings. “R-Rex?!”</p>
<p>The palisman hissed at her, his body stretching along the entire length of her bed, and he reared back to slide to the floor, heading for his staff. Luz was up in an instant, socked feet hitting the cool wood floor as she watched Rex climb the staff to settle on his interlock, his gaze remaining on her.</p>
<p>“Wh-what are you trying to tell me?”</p>
<p>Tongue tasting the air, the cobra jerked his head to the window and a shimmer of purple light unhinged the lock, swinging it wide open in a cold breeze. Luz looked from the window to Rex and back, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach.</p>
<p>“You want me to see something, don’t you?”</p>
<p>The cobra nodded his head, hissing urgently. Not sure what to do, Luz looked around her room and darted to the dresser Eda had pieced together for her, quickly yanking out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, pulling them on over her pajamas. Snatching up a pad of paper and a pen, Luz shoved the items into her pockets, always feeling reassured when they were with her. Hopping across the room as she tugged on her shoes, Luz grasped hold of the magic staff and yelped as they bolted out of the window, hardly giving her the time to properly seat herself. The door creaked open and Luz heard King’’s startled cry, but by the time she could recover enough to respond, Rex was already sailing over the forest, the Owl House a vanishing spec in the night.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Luz yelled over the wind, wrapping her fingers around the staff. “Where are you taking me? Pandor Mansion is back that way! The only thing this way is…” her eyes widened as the uneasy feeling in her stomach turned into a ball of molten lead. “Blight Manor.” Hearing Rex’s hiss turn into a faint growl, Luz leaned forward, her eyes focusing on the direction they were flying. She didn’t know how she knew, or even why, but something told her that if Rex was taking her there, then that meant only one thing. Amity was in trouble. The cobra hissed and exploded forward, the edges of his hood slicing through the air. Up ahead, Luz could make out the distinct shape of what could only be Blight Manor and somewhere in that massive house, a certain witch in need of her help.</p>
<p>“Hang in there Amity,” Luz whispered, taking out her pen to begin tracing a glyph on the back of her hand. “I’m coming!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whispers in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shiny black stylus glinted in the moonlight as Amity slowly spun it between her fingers end over end, her eyes unfocused and gazing at the thin object. It really did not look like anything special, just a small, narrow pen with a point at each end that felt cool to the touch. Hardly the sort of gift one would expect to be bestowed upon by a creature possessing the powers of the feared Nowhere Demon. Amity could still remember each and every word she had written for the summoning ritual in the strange demonic tongue known as Shadow Script. Not a language meant to be spoken, and yet by pure luck, Amity had been the only one out of their group who could read it. She sometimes wondered if it was luck that had enabled her to help perform the ritual needed to subsequently banish Damien Pluto to the Chaos Realm and free the Ghost Host, or Mezzanotte, from the Nowhere Demon’s contract. Or something else? Sighing, she lowered her arm to rest on the blankets of her bed and stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, far later for her to still be up, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not sleep. There had been no disturbances yet, her mother credited that to the latest exorcist who had visited Blight Manor earlier that day. Amity had watched the demon work their magic and it took every ounce of willpower for her not to critique just how ridiculous he had sounded. Ed and Em on the other hand could not stop snickering at the outrageous manners in which the exorcist worked, but even they were smart enough to hide their mirth when their mother sent them a warning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not until the exorcist had left and everyone had retired to their rooms did Amity try a little magic of her own. Finding the calmness of mind needed to converse with the shadows of Blight Manor had caused more anxiety than Amity expected, mostly because she was afraid of the secrets they could hide, but when she remembered why she was doing this in the first place, she found the will to breathe. If she could prove to her parents that whatever was plaguing their home was still there and that only her friends could stop it, then maybe she could finally bring Luz to the party. Seeing the raw hurt in Luz’s eyes had cut Amity more deeply than the shoggoth’s claws on her shoulder. Of course she wanted her at the party! At least with Luz, Amity might finally be able to enjoy Slithermas as she was meant to, and not play hostess to a pack of snooty upper class witchlings who only wanted to befriend her because of her family’s influence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as the tips of the stylus flipped through her fingers, Amity took a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling her mind start to drift, watching her thoughts lazily pass by. After a few minutes of idly waiting, Amity heard a chorus of soft whispers rise up around her, curious that a mind was reaching out to them and eager to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you tell me if there is a ghost in the manor?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, feeling the shadows’ voices tickle in her ears. The whispered dulled to a murmur before raising again in volume to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, the ghosts were still in the house. The exorcist failed to banish them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew that demon had no clue what he was doing...wait...ghost</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>? There was more than one?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four, the shadows told her, and the first one was headed her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, stylus brandished in her hand like a dagger as a blue-green light bled around the frame of her door, filling her room with the sound of rattling chains. Scrambling off her bed, Amity planted her feet in as solid a stance she could take to watch the tall, gangly form of a witch shamble through her door. This was not the ghost she saw last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall boney frame hunched forward, weighed down by what looked like an endless chain linked to heavy metal boxes that clanked loudly when the witch moved. Blue-green light waved around the ghostly body, but where the first one had the burning appearance of fire, this one looked like it was submerged in water. The tattered remains of its clothes seemed to float about in a current that only it was trapped in and, when it opened its mouth, Amity gasped at the stream of seawater that gurgled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What in the Titan’s name was this thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chains rattling snapped Amity from her shock, giving her just enough warning to jump to the side as the ghost snapped a length at her like a whip, the metal passing through her bed when it missed. Rolling when she hit the carpet, Amity drew a spell circle and slapped the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadows, rise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hulking shape pulled itself up from the magenta ring, its body rippling with the very shadows Amity had conversed with moments before. Groaning, the shadow-abomination lunged at the ghost, grappling it in its thick arms to pull it away from its master. Controlling the shadows was surprisingly similar to abominations, something Amity had not expected to learn, until an impromptu lesson courtesy of the Ghost Host. While she refrained from using her newly-acquired skill in front of her family and classmates, Amity still made it a point to practice when she could. Now, she did not need two spell circles to generate and command the shadows into a specific shape, just one was all the power she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-logged spectre thrashed against Amity’s creation, the boxes hanging from its chains bashing into the side of its head. A stab of pain jolted through Amity where her shadow had been hit and her concentration slipped. Instantly, the shadows dispersed and the spectre was free, its blank eyes rolling to her as she dropped to her knees, head throbbing from the ghostly blow. Grasping a chain in its skeletal fingers the spectre pulled its arm back and snapped it at the stunned witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blur of bright green and violet light sailed through the glass of the window and crashed into the spectre’s chest, phasing then through the wall and out of Amity’s room. Stumbling to her feet, Amity gaped at where the light had vanished and looked to her window. It was latched shut with no sign of any breakage. But, how could something fly through a solid glass window, knock over a ghost, and pass through a wall? Unless...Amity ran to her bedroom door and yanked it open to stand in the hall. For a moment, everything was perfectly still, making her wonder if whatever had tackled the chained spectre had removed it completely. And then she heard Emira shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Titan! What is that thing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity ran in the direction of her sister’s room, hearing her door slam open and, seconds later, Emira appeared out of the darkness. Her unbraided hair flared out behind her like a sail of green and she skidded to a halt when she saw Amity running towards, then past, her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mittens? What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring her sister’s call, Amity hurried on and, coming to Emira’s room, shouldered open the door. The spectre swung its chains at the shimmering mass of green and violet magic that hovered in front of the door, blocking Amity from the full view of her sister’s room. Amity heard the sound of paper tearing and a ball of golden light erupted at the spectre’s feet, making it shriek before it plunged headfirst through the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t! Get back here you piggy-bank freak!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s jaw hit the ground as she numbly watched the purple and green light dive after the spectre. Bloody Titan, that was Luz! A door opened up behind her and Edric poked his head into the hall, hair mussed from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mittens? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already running back down the hall towards the main stairs, almost shouldering Emira, but she did not want to stop. Not when Luz was fighting a ghost in her house. Where her parents would easily find her. Light burst in the foyer as Amity leapt down the stairs, grasping onto the railing to try to make sense of what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spectre held its chains in its hands while Luz had her back to the stairs, her body surrounded in a mix of violet and green magic, hovering on a fully awakened Rex. Amity’s eyes flicked to something glowing from the back of Luz’s left hand and she recognized it as the Phantom Glyph, created by the Ghost Host to allow her to phase through walls and turn invisible. Apparently it also allowed her to physically fight a ghost, because when she would ram its body with magic, the spectre would visibly take damage. Groaning, the spectre stared at Luz as it swayed in place, chains clinking in its grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, what kind of ghost are you?” Luz tilted her head as if to study the spectre before her. “You look like a water-logged Houdini! Why are you here and why are you hurting Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human turned around and stared at Amity, her brown eyes wide with surprise. “Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spectre threw a chain-linked box, catching Luz’s side and knocking her onto the stairs. Amity yelped as she felt Luz’s body phase through her own, an odd tickle slipping down her spine into her stomach as she landed on her behind. Luz’s head popped out from the step she was sitting on and looked up at the witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!” Amity hissed, jumping at the sight of the human sticking her neck through the finely lacquered wooden step like it was nothing. Technically at the moment, it was nothing to her. “What the Titan are you doing here? If my parents find you, we’re both dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and I’m sorry! But,” Luz floated out of the stairs on Rex to hover in front of Amity. “Rex woke me up, like he knew you were in trouble. When I figured it had to do with the ghost problem you were dealing with, I had to do something! Even if you don’t want me here, I’m still gonna fight for you!” A chain whizzed over her head and she ducked, yanking her pad of glyphs from her pocket and tearing out a light spell. “Hey! We’re talking here!” The golden orb sailed through the air to erupt in the spectre’s face, jolting it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing one of the boxes attached to its chains, the spectre ripped open the lid for a torrent of water to shoot out and ram into Luz’s chest, making her fly back, and through, a marble statue of an abomination that stood at the bottom of the main steps. Wood rattled to the floor as Rex fell from her grasp, becoming a solid staff once again. Poking her head out from the abomination’s face, Luz looked down at the palisman and up at the spectre readying another box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadows, rise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spectre wailed as a giant shadow hand rose from the ground to snatch it up and slam in down on the floor, shattering the box in its hands. Amity grit her teeth in concentration as she struggled to maintain the shape while feeling the specter thrash in her grip. “Luz! Do something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The human fell from the statue, her body becoming corporeal as her back hit the floor. “It’s a ghost! How do you finish off a ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity narrowed her eyes as the specter continued to fight the shadows, trying to find something, anything, that could tell her what to do. Water spilled from the slack jaw when it moaned, splashing onto the floor. Water. Her eyes flicked to the chains still wrapped around its body. Metal. “Luz, do you know any lightning spells?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blinked at her and huffed. “Don’t I wish! I haven’t been able to go outside in a lightning storm to try to figure that glyph out. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting when she felt the shadows waver in her control, Amity looked at Luz. “It’s dripping with water and covered in metal chains! An electrical current should be just the thing to weaken it enough to drive it off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Luz shoved her fingers through her hair. “I don’t...know any lightning spells!” Something tapped her shoulder and both girls looked at Rex, the palisman starting at them as if to say “but I do” and Luz’s eyes widened. “Right, duh! Okay Rex,” grabbing the palisman, Luz held the staff out at the chained spectre. “Light ‘em up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex’s mouth snapped open and Amity lifted the shadow hand off the spectre to watch a surge of violet lightning shoot from the palisman to spear its chest, sending shockwaves all around its body, traveling down the chains by which it was snared. The boxes weighing the spectre down burst apart like odd metallic water balloons as steam swarmed up to block it from view. Luz lowered the staff and both girls waited to see what would happen, if the spectre was finally gone. Slowly, Luz inched her way along the floor and used the butt of the staff to wave away the steam. A puddle of seawater sat in the spot where the spectre had stood, a single chain link in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that wasn’t such a chore now, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity stared at the human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice from behind had her shoulders shooting up to her ears and a ball of ice-cold fear dropped into her stomach. Slow footsteps creaked on the floor above as a pair of all-too familiar shadows cascaded down the stairs to flank her. From the floor, Luz stared up at the two individuals Amity knew stood behind her, and the human swallowed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the Titan’s name is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching her fists to steel herself for what she was about to face, Amity took a deep breath and turned around to gaze at the top of the staircase. “Mother, Father, you’re awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are, Amity,” Odalia huffed. “How could anyone sleep through such a racket? What were you doing? And,” her eyebrow arched. “What is that doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wood clattered on the floor behind Amity and she clenched her fists, fully knowing just what “that” was, but her face remained passive. “Another ghost appeared in my room and attacked. Luz was able to help me defeat the spectre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why did she have to help you? Are you implying you needed the assistance of a magic-less human to defeat a simple poltergeist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I am standing right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity shot Luz a warning look before returning to her parents. “She wouldn’t have had to come in the first place if the exorcists you hired actually succeeded in their tasks. Luz and I were able to combine our abilities to defeat it. But, this one won’t be the first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From beside Odalia, Alador eyed his daughter consideringly. “And how do you know this, Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down at their shadows, the whispers curling up around her ears and into her mind. “I - I’ve been-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Studying up on ghost stories.” Luz interjected, approaching the bottom step to stand beside her, Rex clasped in both hands as she looked up at the Blight parents. “We have a test about ghosts of the Boiling Isles in History Class next week, and Amity was going to help tutor me so I could save my grade.” Lightly bumping Amity’s hip with her own, Luz smiled. “Since I’m the only human student, the teacher asked her to keep me and my grade in check, and she’s been doing a great job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumfounded, Amity stared at Luz, too stunned to come up with an answer. Fortunately, Ed and Em had one ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why Mittens has been hanging out with Luz for the past month,” Ed said quickly, maintaining a surprisingly calm demeanor under his parents’ scrutinizing gaze. “Gotta keep all the Hexside students in check!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And besides,” Emira added. “She does have a point. She and Luz got rid of that ghost easily when all those exorcists did was run away. If there really are more than one, maybe we should have her help us out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the theme of the night was for Amity to remain speechless at not only Luz, but her brother and sister coming to her aid to defend her from her parents. Thankfully, their distractions gave her the time she needed to learn what all the shadows had to tell her. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up to her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ghost that manifested tonight is the first of four that will appear. Now that it has been beaten, the other three know they have the threshold to begin their hauntings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Luz hefted Rex up. “Let’s get ‘em!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity pushed the eager human’s arms down. “They’re not here yet. Whatever these other three are, they will only appear on one night: Slithermas Eve.” Her eyes slid to her parents’, waiting to see what they would say to this. She did not want them to know about her shadow magic or where she had learned it. The intrigued gaze her father currently had on her and Luz was enough to make her squirm, if not for having spent her entire life already under that sharp amber stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odalia’s eyes widened. “We are not letting a measly crowd of the undead interrupt our plans!” She stopped when Alador lifted his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity, you say these other three will appear only on Slithermas Eve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there no way to prevent them from coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shadows whispered to her and she shook her head. “No, they will come here when the sun sets and the night begins. Slithermas Eve is where their powers are drawn, and they have chosen Blight Manor for their haunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Alador tugged his beard and glanced at Luz. “You, human, you fought the undead with my daughter before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz nodded. “Yes sir, along with Willow and Gus, Boscha and Skara. We’re...kind of a team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same group of witchlings you were with at Pandor Mansion?” He looked at the palisman in Luz’s hands and she hid it behind her back. “Tell me, human, did you earn that staff from the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of Amity’s willpower not to turn to Luz to warn her from bringing up the Ghost Host. If her parents found out the truth of who bestowed Mezzanotte’s palisman, they would ban the girls from seeing each other ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting...Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witchling felt her heart shoot to her throat when her father turned back to her and stood stock still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have the human’s name added to the guest list for the Slithermas party. If there truly are more hauntings on the horizon, we must be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity nodded, but Luz clearing her throat had her shoulders back up to her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, thank you sir, but, if I’m going to come to this party, then so should my friends. I’ll need their magic, as well as Amity’s, to beat these ghosts. So, either we all go or none of us go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Alador simply raised an eyebrow at the comment, Odalia did not bother to hide her disgust at the idea, but her husband’s hand on her shoulder seemed to ease her tension ever so slightly. Sighing, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what it takes to rid us of these pests, then we will allow you and your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the party to exterminate the ghosts. But if you speak of this to anyone,” Amity felt Luz repress a shudder at her mother’s hardened tone. “Then we’ll see to it the pardon the emperor placed on you and that traitorous wild witch is taken away. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s hand around her wrist was the only indication to Amity that she had started towards her parents and felt the human tug her backwards. “Yes ma’am, I understand. Thank you. Amity? Would you mind showing me the door?” She didn’t give Amity a chance to answer, just pulled her away from the warning glare of her mother. “Seriously, Amity, where is the front door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, Amity turned around, pulling her wrist from Luz’s grip to grab her and tow her down the main entry hall and to the large double doors. The fresh night air felt cool against Amity’s burning face, which for once was not Luz’s cause, even though it did cross her mind that in a roundabout way they were holding hands and she had rescued her from a crazy ghost. But this was not the time to let her heart take control. When they were all the way on the front steps that led up to the house, Amity spun around to face Luz head-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the Titan’s name was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Luz blinked, clutching Rex to her chest as her eyes darted around to search for an answer. Even when flustered, she still looked adorable. Amity wanted to kick herself. “Well...I don’t really know that much about ghosts, but it kinda sounds like we got a bit of a Blight Christmas Carol going on here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity stared at her. “A...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christmas Carol! It’s a story from the human world of this crabby old guy who is haunted by three spirits that teach him how to be a better person. Maybe these ghosts want to help your parents become nicer people? But, that one back there was kinda violent for a Charles Dickens character…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz! Focus!” Amity hissed, grabbing the human by her shoulders. “That was not the ghost I saw from before! This one was different! And now because of what happened, my parents want you to destroy the others!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz shrugged. “So? What’s wrong with that? We all show up for the party, bust some ghosts, and call it good! Unless,” her voice faltered and Amity felt her heart thud in her chest at the hurt in those brown eyes. “You’re really that upset about me coming to the party and would rather I stayed away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Blinking, Amity glanced at the closed doors behind them, trying to gauge if there were any prying eyes or eavesdropping siblings on the other side. Taking Luz by the hand, she led her down the steps and around to the side of the house where no one could see them, drawing a quick spell to mute their conversation to anyone nearby. Luz frowned at her when she turned around. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want you to come to the party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Luz fiddled with Rex’s staff, her eyes going anywhere but to Amity. “After school, when Skara said she and Boscha got their invitations, but the rest of us didn’t get any, I thought that meant you didn’t want me to come. Or Willow or Gus. It just made me feel...left out. Like...you wouldn’t want to be with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the tension built up in Amity’s shoulders dropped in an instant as she processed what had been said, her heart sinking down with the realization that she had, even unintentionally, secluded Luz from her decision. Not even thinking about telling her from the start, she automatically made sure that the witchlings her parents would approve of would be at the party. Yet another knee-jerk reaction to please her parents instead of caring about the ones whose approval she did not have to grovel for. How could she have been so stupid and so shallow? Yet, despite all that, Luz had still come to her aid to fight off a poltergeist on her own, because she was worried about her. Because she cared for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how had Amity reacted? By throwing a fit over her asking to bring Willow and Gus to the party to help solve her ghost problem. The sinking feeling in her heart grew heavier and she felt hot tears prick in her eyes. Forcing herself to swallow them back, she carefully took Luz’s hands, making the human look at her with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz...I would never want to exclude you because all I want is to be with you. Every single moment of the day, I want to have you at my side. My parents are, well, you met them. They’re not the sort of witches to openly accept someone new and unknown. That’s why I treated you so poorly when we first met, because emulating them was all I knew. I am so sorry I made you feel left out, that was not my intention.” She looked down at Luz’s hands and the small starry-night pattern of dark spots along her arms. Scars from when she had been thrown violently out into the boiling rain all for the sake of doing the right thing. Carefully, Amity released a hand and traced a line across the soft skin, hearing Luz’s breath hitch, and she giggled. “Even if fighting ghosts is the excuse to invite you, I’m happy you’ll be at the party, as well as Gus and Willow. With you there, I may actually have some fun for once this Slithermas.” A hand slightly larger than her own closed over her fingers and she looked up into Luz’s shining eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really mean it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold back her smile, Amity threw her arms around Luz’s neck and held her as tightly as she could, burying her face in her shoulder. “Of course, you idiot. We are Team Owlet, after all, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the front door creaking open suddenly had the girls springing apart and Luz jumped onto Rex, lifting off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mittens! Time to come back inside! Mom’s about to blow a vein!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes at her sister’s words, Amity looked up at Luz and sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning at Abominations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grinned at her. “See you in class!” Rex shot away and over the trees, quickly becoming a small dot against the dark sky. Amity watched until Luz was all but gone from her sight before hurrying back to the front door where Emira was waiting, an intrigued look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...Luz is going to be attending the party after all? Mom is not happy with that update.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she shouldn’t have spent so much time and snails on all those charlatans claiming to be exorcists.” Amity muttered as they walked back into the house and up the stairs. Her parents had already returned to their room, but Edric had hung back, leaning against the railing of the staircase. “At least now someone who actually knows what to do can get rid of these ghosts.” Granted, to fully say that Luz knew what she was doing with any situation was a stretch, but Amity could trust the human to see it through to the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric pushed off the railing to fall in line behind Amity as she walked back to her room. “Mom wants you to know it’ll be your responsibility to have Luz ‘dressed appropriately’ for the party.” He mimicked Odalia’s haughty tone and grinned at his younger sister. “So you’re gonna have to spoil your girlfriend with a little shopping spree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes darted to him and Emira gasped excitedly, clasping her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! We should all go into Bonesborough to buy our outfits! We can make a day of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try,” Amity pushed open her door. “But I was already going to go with Skara and Boscha Friday after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Emira leaned forward. “Why not let me and Ed tag along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Mittens,” Edric pleaded, propping Amity’s door with his shoulder when she tried to push it shut. “You know we’ll follow along either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Amity glared at her siblings knowing full well they would tag along regardless of her answer. Why did she have to be cursed with such an annoying pair like them? “Okay, fine, but if either of you two try any funny business, I’ll tell Mom and Dad it was you who poured life-giving elixir into the cookie batch yesterday.” She was still finding chocolate chip cookies running around in the kitchen cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed and Em shared a knowing look and nodded in unison. “We promise we won’t embarrass you in front of your girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” With that, Amity closed her bedroom door and flopped onto her bed, burying her bright-pink face in her pillow. Remembering the stylus from earlier, she lifted her head to look for where she dropped it on the floor, only to find it sitting on her nightstand where she always kept it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odd. She remembered it falling from her grip when Luz sailed through her window, literally, and knocked the spectre into the hall. She must have put it on the stand and not remembered. Shrugging, Amity pulled the blankets up to her chin and settled into the mattress, her thoughts blurring of the upcoming Slithermas party. For a moment, she thought she heard something cross her room and brush against her hair, but when she peeked open an eye, all she saw were the shadows dancing in the moonlight against her wall. Rolling over onto her stomach, Amity closed her eyes as she began to drift away, dreaming of slow music floating all around as she swayed in Luz’s arms, feeling like it was just the two of them together. The last conscious thought that crossed her mind was the voice singing softly to her in that dream, a deep, husky voice of a woman, one she knew all too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghost Host?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comfort of sleep soon surrounded her and Amity knew nothing till morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hazbin Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Luz was excited that she was actually going to be going to the Blight family Slithermas party was an understatement. The idea of going with Willow and Gus to fight off some twisted Boiling Isles version of the Christmas Carol ghosts had the human bouncing off the walls the second she returned to the Owl House. She couldn’t even find the will to go back to sleep, although part of that was King jumping on her the second she drifted into her room, demanding she tell him what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More ghosts?” The demon stared at Luz after she finished recounting her fight with the spectre. “I thought we’d be done with those after breaking the curse! Why are they following us around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno King,” Luz muttered, pulling off her hoodie to crawl under her blankets. “I didn’t even know you guys had actual ghosts in this world until I started going to Hexside and met the mascot. At least Amity and I beat this one thanks to what we learned at Pandor Mansion.” She looked to where Rex was leaning in the corner of her room. Weird that the palisman had somehow known Amity was in trouble. Did that mean Ghost Host was watching over them? Maybe they did hear her when she went to the gates! Luz frowned and shook her head. No, Ghost Host said they were tied to the mansion, they couldn’t leave it. Whatever was going on at Blight Manor, Team Owlet would just have to figure it out themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling onto her side, Luz gazed through the glass at the night sky, her thoughts wandering back to what Viney had told her about the tree-branch giving. A special branch from a special tree to show someone how much you cared for them. Did that mean Luz just had to pick the branch? Or would she have to dress it up somehow? Clean it and make it all pretty? Keep it as it was? Should she even get a branch for Amity? After all, being a member of a powerful witch family, there were probably loads of really nice and expensive gifts for Amity to receive, and Luz had a hunch the small wad of snails she had saved up from her potion runs would not cut anything significant. If she gave her a branch, that might seem like she was trying to find the easy way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, a special branch from a special tree…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brain must have worn itself out with too much thinking because the next thing Luz remembered was her alarm jolting her out of bed and scrambling for her uniform. Feet pounding down the stairs, Luz bolted through the kitchen to yelp a goodbye to Eda and Lilith and ran out the door. Gosh darn snooze button! She hated cutting it close to the school bell, no matter how much Eda told her education was pointless when she had an automatic membership to the Bad Girls Coven. For once in her life, school was something she could actually look forward to attending, and Luz wanted to make sure she did her best. Especially when today involved having Amity as her lab partner in Abominations. Plus, Luz needed to tell Willow and Gus they were now going to the Blight Slithermas party with her. They would be thrilled!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re WHAT?!” Gus yelped, clenching his Apple Blood box into oblivion after Luz finished telling the previous night’s events over lunch. “Luz, why would you agree to something like this? The whole point of breaking that curse was so we wouldn’t have to deal with fighting ghosts! Not make a career out of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz shrugged. “But, we were really good at it! Besides, Amity needs our help! And Team Owlet takes care of its members!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Willow leaned on her elbows. “Luz, we didn’t have a choice before when we fought those ghosts. Yes, it was to break the curse, but we barely made it out with our lives. At least Gus and I, and Skara and Boscha, left with just a few scratches. You and Amity have the literal scars to prove it.” Luz instinctively glanced down at the sleeves covering her burn marks from the rain and tugged at the material. “It’s really nice you wanted to include us, but, we can’t just run around defeating every single bad ghost on the Boiling Isles. Mr. and Mrs. Blight only invited us to come because they want us to play exterminators for them. It won’t change their opinion of us,” she glanced at Gus then back to Luz. “Any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers toying with the cuff of her sleeve, Luz glanced away as the weight of Willow's words sank in. She had a good point, one that Luz knew was coming from the sting of Amity rejecting her so many years ago, all because of the pressure placed on her by her parents. Though her interaction with the Blight parents last night was but a short one, it was enough to give Luz a taste of how they felt for any being; witch, demon, and now human, who they deemed to be lesser than them. That made her wonder just what they would do if they found out that there was much more going on between their youngest daughter and the human apprentice of a wanted wild-witch criminal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz shook her head, her hand clenching over her sleeve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to show to them that all of us are just as worthy of as any other VIP they have on that list!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, let’s prove them wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow and Gus stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” Luz sat up. “We’ve got the invite. Let’s go to that party and show the Blights that we’re just as strong and just as worthy as any other witch or demon they’ve invited.They know we beat the Pandor curse, we’ll prove to them we can do it again.” Seeing the reluctant in her friends’ eyes, Luz leaned forward. “Please you guys. I can’t do this without you, either of you. Back home, it was only me and Mami for Christmas. I never had anyone else to hang out with for present shopping or cocoa-drinking or singing corny holiday songs. This would be the first time I’ve been asked by anyone to go to a party. Even if it is to bust some ghosts, it’s still the first time anyone’s ever asked me! So, c’mon you guys,” Luz stuck her hand across the table. “Team Owlet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gus blinked, glancing at Willow, then to Luz, and to her hand. “Um, I thought you held your hand up for a high-five? Unless you want me to slap your palm from below?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Giggling, Luz grabbed Gus’ wrist to place his hand on top of hers. “Humans do it in a group. It’s our way of getting pumped before going off to do something. Then when we’re ready to go, we push down then lift our hands up and yell ‘aaaaand, break’!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes lighting up, Gus slapped his hand down on Luz’s, the thrill of learning yet another human custom excluding any logic or fears he had of the Blight family, and looked over his extended arm. “C’mon Willow, Luz is right! Let’s show ‘em what we can do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz could see the reluctance in Willow’s eyes as she slowly stood up, but a smile broke across her face and she nodded. “Yeah, okay,” she placed her hand over Gus’. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaaand, break!” Yelled Gus, throwing back his arm and almost smacking Willow in the nose with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grinned to herself and pulled away. “Oh! Um, Amity told me that we’re going to Bonesborough tomorrow after school to find something nice for me to wear to the party. Guess Mama and Papa Blight won’t want me running around chasing ghosts in an inflatable dino suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about what you wore to Grom?” Gus asked, but Willow shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the Blight family, Gus. They’ve got standards that could put the Coven System to shame. I don’t know what an ‘inflatable dino suit’ is, but if it’s anything like the otter onesie, they won’t let Luz in the front door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luz tapped her fingers together sheepishly. “So, Amity’s gonna help me find something else. She said you guys would be okay with your Grom get-ups, but you’re still free to come.” The intrigued looks that spread across her friends’ faces made Luz suddenly want to rethink her invitation, especially when those looks eased into knowing grins. Maybe this might not be a good idea after all?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be so much fun!” Skara bounded down the stairs of Hexside the next day, her eyes shining with pure excitement. “Clothes shopping for the party and hanging out at the Slithermas Market,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And preparing for the ghost hunt.” Amity interjected, shooting Luz a side-glance that made the human giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skara nodded. “Yeah, that too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next day and class had been let out early in recognition of the holiday, though Luz wondered if Bump just cut school short so he could have some peace and quiet for a change. She wasn’t going to complain about it though since now she could finally hang out with her friends. Plus, Amity had been very excited to take her to the Slithermas Market Bonesborough held for the holiday and Luz was eager to see what she had in mind for dressing up. If not even her Grom tux and tutu would work for the party, then Luz was going to have to rely on Amity’s expertise, as well as Edric and Emira. They had volunteered to play chaperone for the younger witchlings, but Luz knew it was just an excuse for them to tease their little sister and try to find out more of what all the team would do to face off against the ghosts. Not that she minded the twins joining Team Owlet. After all, the more the merrier!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did Boscha say she’d be done with practice?” Asked Gus. They had all agreed to meet on the Hexside front steps before going off to the Market, and Boscha was the last one out due to her insistence on getting in as much practice as possible before the Slithermas Cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing her lip, Skara summoned her scroll to look at the screen. “She just finished up in the locker room, she’ll be out soon.” The Bard student dismissed the scroll and leaned against the stonewall of the stairs. “So, Luz? Amity said you finally got GH’s palisman to wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Luz’s turn to shoot a side-look at Amity, but the green-haired witch shook her head, and she sighed. “Yeah, that’s how I found out Amity was in trouble. Rex sure is a speedy flyer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GH?” Edric repeated, frowning until Emira whispered in his ear. “Oh, that Ghost Host thing that helped you guys. They're the one who gave you that staff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Luz knew Amity had divulged the truth of the events at Pandor to her siblings, at least, most of the truth. “GH figured Rex would have a better chance with me than sitting in a corner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked up to Boscha exiting Hexside with her grudgby bag hanging from her arm and wearing her letterman jacket. The mental image of Amity in her own jacket with face paint under her eyes had Luz’s stomach flipping about. Reaching the bottom step, Boscha shot Luz, Willow, and Gus each a look before nodding to the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Are we just gonna stand around or actually find Round Ears something for the party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to Bonesborough was surprisingly pleasant considering the fact it was such an odd group, but Luz was too excited to really care. Besides, they were Team Owlet, and weirdos had to stick together. Falling back so she could walk next to Amity, Luz nudged her shoulder and smiled softly when the witch looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again for doing this. I’ve never gotten to do this before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity blinked at her. “I thought you said the human world has its own version of Slithermas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, but I never had friends to go to a holiday market before. Or a pretty girlfriend who is also a witch help me pick out party clothes.” Her smile widened at the blush on Amity’s face and she leaned closer, making her squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up!” Amity pushed Luz to the side, only to find her wrist snared in the human’s grasp and be yanked to her side. “Luz! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Can’t a human girl hold a witch’s hand to tell everyone else she’s taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of arms suddenly dropped on the girls’ shoulders as Edric and Emira flanked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaaaaw, Mitten, your face is so cute! Look at that lil blush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame her, Ed? When she’s got this sweet charmer with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Luz and Amity went beet-red at the twins’ teasing and Luz caught a flash of magenta light before the brother and sister suddenly went stumbling forward as if they had been tripped. When she looked over her shoulder, their shadows retreated into the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mean,” she muttered to Amity as they entered the outer edge of Bonesborough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity shrugged. “But necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Market of Bonesborough was every bit as jam-packed as Luz had seen it before, only now with the holiday of Slithermas around the corner, it was as if someone had taken Christmas from the human world and dropped it onto the Boiling Isles and let it run free. Silver and white covered the storefronts and stalls in tufts of thick fluffy material, patterns of stars and leaves hung on wires from the gutters and overhangs of the buildings. The many vendor stalls hocked a new dizzying variety of wares that ranged from snow globes that had contained actual snowy scenes to steaming hot apple blood to small glass stars with multiple points that held a faint glow in their centers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slithermas Wishes,” Amity explained when she saw where Luz was looking. “Legend says if your wish is strong and pure, it’ll come true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luz stared at the glass baubles. “I thought they were created by the magic of Slithermas being the longest night of the year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That used to be how it worked,” Boscha said, waking up to them and nursing a hot cup of apple blood. “But as more and more witches wanted their Wishes, less and less appeared until people gave up and started making their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like with the special tree branch?” Luz asked, instantly getting a look of surprise from the surrounding witchlings. She noticed the blush on Amity’s cheeks and her heart did a tiny leap of excitement in her chest. Oh did she hope she was doing the right thing with her chosen gift. “Witches used to give them to someone special, but stopped when the Dragon Ash tree thinned out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone did their research,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric leaned on his sister’s shoulder. “She knows how to get to our Mitten’s heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face burning, Amity glared at her siblings and pulled Luz away. “We’d better get going to the clothing district while there’s still time.  Remember, we came here to find something to wear for the party tomorrow.” She glanced at Luz and her eyes softened. “We can walk around the market after, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not before?” Luz gawked at the stands they passed by, trying her best to not stare at every single item and failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best we not risk all the good outfits being taken,” Skara said, following behind while Boscha continued to type at her scroll. Willow shrugged when Luz looked her way and the human sighed as the shops around them changed and they entered what she could only guess was the clothing district.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they passed by a shop called </span>
  <b>Purrda</b>
  <span>, Skara let out a high-pitched noise and all but vaporized to the doors. The only words Luz was able to make out in the excitable squeal were “next season colors” and the Bard girl was gone. How could a season have colors? Boscha’s third eye flicked up in the direction her friend had gone and her scroll instantly vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to hit the racks. See you witches later!” She jogged towards the store, though nowhere near as energetically as Skara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity, and the twins shared a collective look before turning to the one who would have to lead them on. Rolling her eyes, Amity waved her hand for them to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you where my favorite store is, it’s just down another couple blocks. Boscha will know where we’ll be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Luz,” Ed strolled beside her as they continued on. “This Ghost Host friend, what were they like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blinked. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Emira said, appearing on her other side. “You guys make it through the night and break the curse, but what did Ghost Host do? Mittens said they were taking care of all those souls and gave you guys some neat gifts after it all, but, what did they do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Luz saw the cautious look in Amity’s eyes. “You guys would have liked GH. Their magic worked kinda differently, since they were dead.” If Amity had left out the fact Ghost Host was the Nowhere Demon, then Luz would too. “They were tricky, liked to play around in the shadows, but they cared a lot about the mansion and helped keep us safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When they could,” Gus added. “Because of the limits on their powers, Ghost Host couldn’t leave the mansion, like when we had to go to the crypt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fair point and Luz nodded. “Too bad they didn’t get to see GH, I’ll bet you guys would have gotten along great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not think about that possibility,” Amity said over her shoulder. “The last thing I need is my brother and sister getting new ideas on how to torment me when I’m home.” Edric and Emira snickered and Amity shot them a warning gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghost Host didn’t really torment us,” Willow said slowly. “They were tricky and liked to show off, but they cared about us too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Gus nodded. “And, you could say they helped you and Luz admit how you felt for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz had to bite the inside of her cheek when the tips of Amity’s ears went bright red and she slid a hand into the witch’s smaller one. “Funny how things work out that way? But, I wouldn’t give GH all the credit, we figured it out on our own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Willow muttered under breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins snorted and Amity audibly growled, but stopped when Luz squeezed her hand. They walked along for a few more minutes and came to another clothing store, slightly smaller than the one Skara and Boscha had chosen, with a deep maroon front and dark pink-tinted windows. Draped over the awning was a massive grey and white cat snoring loudly, his black top hat covering his eyes while his wide red wings tucked against his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the only clothing store that Mittens will willingly enter that doesn’t sell books.” Edric waved his hands at the store entrance with a flourish and looked up. “Huh, they changed the name.” Luz stared up at the sign and the looping gold cursive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hazbin Boutique</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The annoyed look Amity shot her brother did not waver as she brushed past him and into the store, Luz following close behind. Inside, large metal clothing racks filled the wide area with more set against the walls, an interesting pattern of apples showing in the wallpaper. A bored clerk tapped at their scroll, their feet propped up on the long desk at the far end of the store, but the second they glanced up at the bell ringing over the door, their eyes widened excitedly and they jumped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well heya there, Lil’ Green! Long time no see!” The demon stepped out from behind the desk and Luz could not help but gape at him in wonder. Bright white fur and soft pink spots covered the creature, aside from three small red dots beneath his two wide eyes, a single gold tooth sticking out from under his lip. The fur atop his head had been brushed up and flared out over his face, which he flicked at with one of four red-gloved hands. The knee-length black heels clicked on the floor as he strolled up to Amity, adjusting the black bowtie of his candy-cane patterned suite and mini, very mini, black skirt. “What brings ya here? Doin’ some last minute shoppin’ for yer family’s big swaray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yes I am, but not for me.” Amity nudged Luz with her shoulder. “Angel, I’d like you to meet Luz. Luz, this is Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned his wide eyes onto Luz and she grinned sheepishly as the demon looked her over. “You’re the human kiddo who stirred things up with Emperor High an’ Mighty a few months ago. Got him to free the Owl Lady from bein’ petrified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz scratched the back of her head nervously. “Yup, that was me...you’re not going to report me to the Coven, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Angel shrugged. “I ain’t big on politics. So, what can I do for ya’? Y’know, Charlie just got some new stuff earlier this week. Heya princess!” He yelled over his shoulder. “The Greenies are here an’ they brought some friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looked at Amity and mouthed “Greenies?”. Amity rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a loud crash had the whole group jumping, followed by another crash from the back of the store and a trio of female voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I can clean it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Nifty! I didn’t think they’d fall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, what’d you expect when you stacked them like that? Of course they’d fall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Angel walked towards the source of the noise. “Oy! Princess! Got some witches here waitin’ for ya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One sec Angel!” There was a loud shuffling of what sounded like someone tripping over boxes and two witches burst out from the door, or at least, Luz guessed they were witches. The first had pale skin and long blond hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail to hang down her back, while the other had dark grey skin and bleach-white hair that draped over half her face and shoulders, a perpetual scowl on her face. When the blond witch caught sight of Amity and her siblings, her face split into a wide grin showing rather demonic fangs and she bolted to grab Amity in a hug that clearly the witchling had not been expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity! Oh my heavens it’s so nice to see you again! Ed! Em! Welcome back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Charlie,” Amity giggled and pulled back. “I’d like you to meet my friends, Willow Park and Gus Porter, and,” She took Luz’s hand so she could tug her to her side. “Luz Noceda, my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s eyes glittered as she clasped her hands together. “Aaaawww! Congrats Amity! I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet Mama an’ Papa Blight weren’t too happy with that,” Angel muttered, crossing one pair of his arms, propping his other hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that,” Luz scratched her neck. “They don’t know we’re together, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no more.” Charlie waved a hand. “I promise your secret will not leave this store. So, what can I help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel jabbed a thumb at Luz. “Lil’ Greenie here needs to get her human all spiffy for the Blight party tomorrow. I told her ya got some new stuff that might work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully, Charlie rubbed her chin as she studied Luz carefully, eyeing her up and down. “Vaggie? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Vaggie’ leaned around Charlie to take a look at Luz, her one eye scanning the human. “What’d you wear to your last party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blinked. “Uh, for Grom I had a tux top and tutu. Then I switched it for an otter onesie and got kicked out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel snorted and Vaggie’s one visible eyebrow shot straight up, but Charlie nodded. “Okay, so you’re a suit kind of girl. We don’t have any onesies that would fit a party like the Blight’s,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d pay money to see that,” whispered Emira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that purple and white number?” Angel muttered to Charlie. “Think she’d look pretty stylin’ in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the way you think Angel,” Smiling, the witch gestured for Luz to follow her and began to walk towards the changing area. “C’mon, Luz! You’re going to love this! Amity, you mind if I borrow her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz immediately looked to Amity as she felt her stomach ripple with nerves. She’d never really tried on anything nice before, but if Amity liked this place, then that had to mean it was good. Amity must have sensed her worry because she smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Luz, Charlie is a friend of mine. You can trust her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Letting go of her hand, Luz followed Charlie through the store, hearing Vaggie and Angel tell her friends they were free to look around for anything they would like. They approached one of the changing stalls and Charlie opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll just be a minute for me to find it, if you don’t mind waiting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, thanks!” Luz walked into the stall and Charlie closed the door. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and Charlie poked her head in, a hanger with a garment bag suspended in one hand and a pair of long black boots in the other. “Thought these might go with the outfit. Hope you like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz took the hanger and boots, looking at the garment bag and the mysterious clothing hidden beneath. “Um, what if it doesn’t fit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie scoffed. “You humans are so cute. The clothing is enchanted to fit you exactly, so you will all set! Oh, and try this tie with it. It should match perfectly. Knock on the door when you’re done so we can see!” She closed the door, leaving Luz alone with the outfit and her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, let’s see what we got.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Setting the hanger on a nearby rack, Luz unzipped the bag and took a step back. “Whoa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Luz gave the outfit an adjustable tug and knocked on the door. When Charlie opened it, Luz stepped out to see the witch grinning widely at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, you look amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From around the store, her friends looked up to see and Edric whistled. “Dang Luz, you look sharp!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheepish, Luz shifted her feet and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and matching pants that hugged her legs, tucked into the knee-length black boots Charlie had given her. A deep purple vest fit her body snugly, but not so much so that it was constricting, thin silver lines running vertically through the fabric, a green handkerchief with silver trim tucked into the breast pocket. The tie Charlie had suggested was black, save for the golden multi-point star in the center that reminded Luz of the star worn on Azura’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gus’ jaw went slack and Willow delicately placed her finger under his chin to push it closed. Emira raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly, while Angel held up all four hands in a thumbs up. Luz felt a light blush creep over her cheeks and she turned to where Amity had been waiting just by the changing room, and felt the blush ignite across her whole face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s eyes stared at her with a look that Luz could only describe as starstruck as she took in every single inch, making the blush grow darker. Her mouth hung open just slightly, giving Luz a tiny boost in pride that she actually could have that effect on another living being. Slowly, Amity approached her, eyes fixed on Luz, until she was only a couple inches from her, still taking it all in. Luz tapped her fingers together, shooting a glance at Charlie who giggled behind her hand, and back to Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity met her gaze and, in a rush, pulled Luz to her and plugged her lips with hers, burning away the nerves in the human’s stomach. When she pulled away to rest their foreheads together, the kiss left a smolder that had Luz’s insides quivering for a whole new reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Luz squeaked. “If I’d know that was how you felt, I would’ve come here months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Amity winked at her. “You look beautiful, Luz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Luz turned to Charlie with a grin. “Thanks for the help, Charlie! I love it! How much do I owe you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the witch rubbed her chin, looking between the two girls. “Normally I’d charge five hundred snails, but,” she winked and behind, Luz heard Vaggie groan. “I’ll give you a friendship discount, courtesy of Hazbin Boutique. So, three hundred and twenty five snails, and it’s yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was going to clean Luz out of all the snails she had saved up from her potion runs for the past few months, but she knew it was going to be worth it. “Works for me! Thanks Charlie!” Luz ducked back into the stall to change to her regular clothes, only to see Amity standing at the counter when she stepped out, counting snails in front of a demon who must have just arrived. “Wha, Amity? What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all good Luz,” Edric said, leaning against a nearby clothing rack. “It was our parents who wanted you to get all dressed up, it’s only fair that the Blight family cover you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blinked as she looked down at the fine outfit now officially hers in her arms, too stunned to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya there girlie, want me to wrap that up for ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She looked up at Angel and held up the clothes. “Oh, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No prob,” the demon said, taking the outfit from her to the desk. “Hey, Radio Boy, think you can toss me a bag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red demon behind the counter shot Angel a look and reached below to pull out a bag with the store logo. “There you go, my effeminate fellow. A pleasure doing business with you, Miss Blight.” His cherry-colored eyes flicked up to Luz and a wide grin split across his face that sent an uneasy chill down the human’s spine as he adjusted his monocle. “Enjoy the party, Miss Noceda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz about jumped out of her shoes when she heard her last name, but Amity’s hand in hers pulled her back and they walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alastor. Goodbye Charlie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Amity!” Charlie called from across the store, waving wildly. “Good luck, Luz! Happy Slithermas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha and Skara were standing outside the store when the group exited, a bag hanging from each of their wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Skara looked at Luz eagerly. “How’d it go? Did you find anything you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Luz opened her bag for Skara to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She made Amity lose her tongue when she modeled it for us,” Gus said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Luz helped her find it.” Emira winked as the girls went brink pink, and Boscha snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Titan, you two are gross. At least now Round Ears has something that will actually get her into the party and not some dumb human pajama suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luz yelped. “That otter onesie is a lot comfier than it looks! Besides, no one told me I couldn’t wear it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” muttered Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group laughed and made their way out of the clothing district and back into the main market area of Bonesborough. Though the sun had started to set and the sky turned dark, plenty of witches and demons still milled about the many stalls. Holding tightly to her new clothes, Luz let Amity lead her all around the different vendors, showing her the fascinating items sold in honor of Slithermas. When the time came for them to eat, the witchlings split off to find food and reconvened with their chosen meals and hot apple blood. Finding a group of free tables, they grabbed their respective chairs and sat down to watch the bustle of the crowd. Leaning back in her chair, Luz slurped at a bowl of noodles that reminded her of fresh ramen, if the noodles were black in a dark green broth that tasted faintly like seaweed with a little spicy kick. At least it tasted good and was warming her up, now that the temperature had cooled. She glanced over at Amity who was busy chewing on the last bite of her Not Dog and an idea stirred in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch looked her way. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you about the ghosts, how they reminded me of a Christmas Carol? Well, Eda found an old tv a few weeks ago that still works and a copy of the movie version. What if we all went back to the Owl House and watched it? Like a sleepover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, um, that’s a wonderful idea Luz, but my parents won’t let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Mittens!” Emira leaned over from her and Edric’s table. “They don’t have to know about everything you do! We can just tell them you decided to crash at Boscha or Skara’s place for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Amity stammered, her cheeks going pink. “I don’t even have anything for a sleepover! I’d have to go back home to pack.” A blue circle appeared in the air and a large duffle bag dropped to the ground next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already taken care of,” Edric said with a grin. “Think about it as a chance to do some research on these spooks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz saw the intrigued light flash briefly in Amity’s eyes and she held back a laugh. If there was one thing Amity could never resist, it was the opportunity to learn more. “I’m sure Eda and Lilith won’t mind,” she added, hoping Amity would feel comfortable with the idea. “We’ve got plenty of hot cocoa and cookies to snack on while we watch it.” When Amity looked at her, Luz widened her eyes as best she could and stuck out her lower lip in a small pout. It was her best move, and she saw the resistance in Amity’s eyes cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll do it! But this is purely for research! We’re not goofing off by telling scary stories, painting our nails, or having pillow fights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Willow snicker behind her, Luz made a motion of crossing her heart over her chest and held up her hands. “Totally research, nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity nodded and sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her hot apple blood. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz giggled and turned to her friends. “Willow and Gus? You want in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Luz, but,” Willow shook her head. “I promised my dads I’d help them putting up our lights after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And my dad needs help preparing for the Slithermas report tomorrow morning. You two have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother asking me,” Boscha said from around her apple blood. “I’ve got better things to do than watch some dumb human movie about spooks. Besides, Skara and I have to be ready for the game tomorrow.” She raised an eyebrow at Luz and Amity. “You two mushballs have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, two hours later, Luz and Amity were curled up next to each other on the couch, a blanket thrown over their legs, watching the static black and white images of the story play out for them. Luz had seen how a VHS worked back in the human world, her mom had a few favorites that she preferred to watch on their original release form, so Luz had been taught how to work them. She was a little rusty in remembering how to rewind the tape, but after she got the tv to work and set it up, they had their nightly entertainment. Surprisingly, Eda and Lilith had elected to join them for the movie, though the Owl Lady was more entertained by the gruff manners of the mean old Scrooge as he pushed his poor clerk Bob Cratchet around the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, c’mon ya wimp!” She yelled at the screen. “Tell the ol’ geezer you’re not gonna waste another minute working for him and bug out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edalyn!” Lilith snapped from the nearby armchair. “Hush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The Owl Lady shrugged, sloshing greggnog over the brim of her mug. “I’da done it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz bit her lip at the squabbling sisters and settled back into the couch as they watched the story play out, her eyes going from the screen to Amity’s face. So far, the green-haired witch had mostly shown interest in how Luz had worked to get the tv set up and the movie playing, not so much yet in the movie itself. Of course, once the ghosts came into the picture, literally, Amity’s reaction changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the crotchety Scrooge ascend his empty staircase, the haunting shadow of Jacob Marely following behind had Luz finding Amity scooting closer and closer to her on the couch. When the ghost of Marley himself burst through Scrooge’s bedroom door, both Amity and King went screaming to the ceiling and landed unceremoniously on top of Luz, one in her lap and the other on her head. Doing her best to ignore Eda’s knowing snicker and the heat flaring across her face, Luz just wrapped her arms around Amity’s shoulders and hugged her close as King huddled in her hair like a fluffy warm beanie. When the movie was over and the lights flicked back on, Eda set her mug down on the table and grinned at her apprentice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you two gonna keep each other warm all night on the couch or actually try to get some sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz stuck out her tongue at her mentor.  “Yes, we’re gonna go to bed! We got a full day tomorrow! C’mon Amity.” She went to stand, but found the weight of Amity in her lap was heavier than she expected. “Amity?’ Glancing at the witch, Luz’s eyes widened at the catatonic expression and felt the arms locked around her shoulders. Maybe that movie was not such a good idea after all? Whelp, it wouldn’t be the first time she had to carry Amity Blight, and something told her it would not be the last. “Aaaaand, scoop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little extra effort to stand up from the couch with King attached to her head, but Luz managed to find the will to carry herself, Amity, and King up the stairs to her room, though she did not know where it came from. She was the one with the weak nerd arms and weak nerd legs, unlike Amity who was once the star player and captain of the Hexside grudgby team and still found a way to stay in peak physical condition. Not that Luz had been taking note of that or anything…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the door to her bedroom open with her hip, Luz shuffled her way over to her bed and carefully set Amity down on the mattress, shoving the blankets aside in the hopes of tucking her in. But, when Luz tried to stand, a soft snore made her freeze up and she glanced to the side to see Amity’s eyes closed in sleep. Her arms were still wrapped around Luz’s shoulders and, when Luz tried to pull away, she was met with resistance that almost tugged her down. Barely managing to catch herself on the mattress, Luz looked around her room, for what she was not sure, and down at Amity’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whelp, I did suggest a sleepover.” Shrugging, Luz carefully pried King off her hair and set him down on the bed before shuffling Amity to the side so she could lay down beside her. The moment Luz pulled the blankets up around them, she felt Amity stir and carefully wrapped an arm over the witch’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silver light spilled in from the window, illuminating Amity from behind and glinting off the ragged star-like mark that cut over her right shoulder. Luz stared at the scar left by the shoggoth’s claws, remembering the terrifying moments of them all frozen in fear in the darkness of the tunnels beneath Pandor Mansion. She remembered the paralyzing horror that had locked every single muscle in her body in place, and only the comforting warmth of Amity’s arms holding her close that kept her from fleeing the unknown monsters chasing them. Carefully, Luz reached up and ran a finger along the jagged line peeking out from the collar of Amity’s shirt, and she felt the witch stir. Groaning, Amity snuggled closer and tucked her face into Luz’s shoulder, her fingers clenching the fabric of Luz’s tank top. A small smile tugged at Luz’s lips and she slowly ran a hand down the length of Amity’s hair, enjoying the comforting warmth of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, mi amor.” Glancing at the moonlight through the window, Luz closed her eyes and settled into her pillow, feeling her head sink into the worn mesh of cloth and griffon feathers. Tomorrow was Slithermas Eve and she would be fighting against a bunch of ghosts in Blight Manor. But, for this one moment of peace, she would enjoy it for as long as she could, no matter what was going to come their way. So, with the soft snores of King and the whispered sighes of the witch in her arms, Luz hugged Amity to her chest and felt herself drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, more Lumity fluff with a little Hazbin Hotel fun thrown in the mix. Taking characters from a mature rated animation and putting them into the Owl House was a bit of a challenge, but a fun one! Now, our Luz has her party duds and Slithermas in around the corner. No GH yet, but don’t worry gang, we will see our tricky shadow demon soon. In the words of Alastor the Radio Demon:<br/>“Stay tuned...”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scrooged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SWolf’s dentist: How did you get so many cavities in one year?<br/>SWolf: I wrote a lot of fan fiction.<br/>Dentist: What kind?<br/>SWolf:...Lumity fluff...<br/>Dentist: Yeah, that’ll do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the surrounding warmth that had Amity awaken, nor was it the blissful sleep that slowly began to pull away from her consciousness. She must have been far more exhausted than she predicted from so many sleepless nights of handling the ghosts in Blight Manor. Of course, the night after Luz had fought the first ghost everything was quiet, but Amity had been too nervous and anxious to think about the upcoming party to fully sleep. She wanted Luz and her friends to feel welcome, but she had attended these functions all her life and she knew just what kind of crowd her parents preferred to invite. So, when she jumped into Luz’s arms for comfort from the terrifying images on the human device, the protectiveness of being held lulled her into a relaxed state Amity had not expected. Stirring ever so slightly, Amity felt the soft fabric of a blanket against the back of her neck. Luz must have tucked her in when she fell asleep on the couch, but that did not explain why she felt so secure and warm all around. As much as she wanted to just stay in the comforting doze, Amity slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the rays of early-morning sunlight, and lifted her head.</p><p>Oh Titan.</p><p>Luz was lying on her back, head tilted to face away from the window, mouth open just barely, eyelids shut in slumber. Amity was resting on top of Luz’s torso, held there by the human’s arms and when she shifted, Amity felt their shins brush and her ears started to burn. She was sleeping on top of Luz. How in all of the Boiling Isles was Luz even breathing? Amity could feel the slight rise and fall of her chest, Luz’s heart beat a subtle rhythm through the fabric of her shirt, a sharp contrast with Amity’s racing staccato.</p><p>
  <em> How in the Titan’s name did we end up here?! </em>
</p><p>She must have been resting her head on Luz’s chest because their faces were only a few inches apart. Luz’s hair, slightly longer now than when she had first arrived, was spread out around her head on the pillow, a mussy halo of dark brown that did very little to help Amity’s out of control heart. Her fingers itched with the desire to push away the stray bangs that covered Luz’s forehead and feel the soft strands slip through. Seriously, how was Luz able to sleep with another body over hers? Slowly, Amity started to shift to the side so that she could rest on the mattress, holding her breath out of the fear of waking the human up. Unfortunately, the second she started to move, Luz’s face scrunched up and she groaned, tightening her hold around Amity’s shoulders.</p><p>“Cinco minutos más, por favor.” She mumbled, her breath washing over Amity’s face, sending chills down the witch’s spine. All Amity could do was freeze as the human moaned, scooting up in the blankets, and opened her eyes. Warm chocolate-brown slide to meet startled amber and Luz smiled lazily, turning those chills into a full-blown shiver. “Buenos días, señorita. Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“Um, uh,” Amity swallowed, making Luz frown worriedly.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did I keep you up with my snoring? I don’t think I snore, but I guess I  wouldn't know since I’d be sleeping.” Luz must have realized the position they were both in because she glanced down at their bodies pressed together and her cheeks went a blazing red. “Ooooooooooooohhhh...um...see, you kinda fell asleep on me and, when we finished the movie, you wouldn’t let go and I didn’t want to wake you. I was gonna sleep on the floor, but I,” she turned away and mumbled something under her breath Amity couldn’t hear.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“You looked so cute when you were sleeping and I thought you wanted to...cuddle...with me…” Shame flitted across Luz’s eyes and she turned the other way, not looking at Amity. “Sorry Amity, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, we can get up.” Luz moved as if to get out of bed, but stopped when Amity placed her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she shook her head, smiling slightly as a blush warmed her cheeks. “It actually was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. I’ll admit, it’s not how I expected to wake up but,” she rested her chin on Luz’s chest. “I’m not complaining.”</p><p>The shame in Luz’s eyes vanished and her mouth split into a grin as she settled back, slowly reaching up to brush at Amity’s hair before her fingers found the pointed tip of an ear and carefully ran along the edge. Amity sighed and leaned into the warmth of Luz’s hand, closing her eyes contentedly at the sensation. Hearing Luz giggle, she opened them again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just,” Luz shrugged. “It’s still hard for me to believe that all of this; the Boiling Isles, the Owl House, magic, Eda and King, you, is real. Before this happened, I was just the lonely loser who was too much a weirdo to have any friends, other than Mami and my pet snakes. When I followed Owlbert through that portal and met Eda, I thought it was the best thing that could ever happen. Like an actual dream come true.” Her finger continued to stroke the tip of Amity’s ear meditatively, making the appendage twitch, her gaze distant in the memories. “But now? Snuggled up with a real-live witch who has everything in the world; insane magical powers, rich family, top student at school, but still wants to be with a human goofball like me? That feels like the dream come true.”</p><p>Amity swallowed as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, her heart practically jumping through her ribs, but she shoved the nerves down and pushed herself up so her forehead was resting against Luz’s, and she smiled. “Luz, you know that all I ever need in this world is you. I love you and nothing can ever replace that.”</p><p>Luz grinned lopsidedly around the heat in her cheeks. “Would you say that all you want for Slithermas is me?” Her giggle had Amity pull back, face furrowed in confusion, and she waved her hand. “Sorry, that’s a joke from back home. We’ve got this song that’s played over and over again when it’s Christmas time and -” She was cut off by Amity’s lips plugging her mouth in a kiss, one that was slow and deep and filled them both with a tenderness they could hardly comprehend.</p><p>Feeling her hands slide up her back to tug her closer, Amity broke away just enough to smile down at Luz. “You’re a dork.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m your dork. And who said you could stop?”</p><p>An “eep!” slipped from Amity as she was pulled back down for another kiss and Luz’s hand climbed to her hair. Realizing there was no point in resisting, she relaxed into the affection. All she wanted, all that she cared about, was simply enjoying the wholesome adoration that Luz just seemed to dole out in spades for her. While the thought did cross her mind that for them being at the age they were and the closeness of their relationship, it would drive her parents completely insane. But, they weren’t here right now and, the more important part, they did not know. Besides, anything further step would be something she and Luz would approach when the time was right. Of course, the second that idea came to mind, Amity’s face went hotter than it ever had before and she would have yanked herself right out of Luz’s hold, if not for a banging on the door that sent them both jolting away, with Luz tumbling to the floor in a heap of Spanish curses and blankets.</p><p>“Hey Sleeping Beauties!” Eda yelled through the door. “Snuggles and smooch time is over! You two got a party to go to and some ghost-butts to whoop! Get scootin’! Breakfast is ready!”</p><p>“Got it, Eda!”</p><p>Amity watched the blankets be tossed back up onto the bed as Luz stood, her hair sticking out at every possible angle and one blanket snagged around her shoulders like a haphazard cape. Clearing her throat, Luz combed back her bed-head. “So, um, you wanna eat first or get ready? King likes to use all the hot water.”</p><p>“I’ll start with the shower.” Grabbing her bag of toiletries from the duffel bag Ed and Em had packed for her, darn them, Amity scooted around the bed and out the door. When she was showered and changed, Amity pushed the door open to Luz’s room, hearing the human moving about. She had just started to say she was done, but the moment she saw Luz’s back to her she stopped.</p><p>Luz was still in her tank top and shorts, showing Amity not just the exposed skin of her arms and legs, but also the hint of her shoulders and back. Wide rough patches dotted the surface from below the base of Luz’s neck to underneath the collar of her tank top and along the edges of her shoulder blades, splayed out in a chaotic pattern like paint thrown at a canvas. Amity had seen firsthand the burns Luz got from being thrust out into the boiling rain during her fight against Damien, but to actually see the scars in the light of day had her heart throbbing painfully in her chest. A lump formed in Amity’s throat and she dropped her things before crossing the short distance to hug Luz from behind, startling the human as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“What the? Oh, hey Amity, I guess you’re done?”</p><p>Amity nodded against her back, but couldn’t find the will to answer. She felt Luz slowly rotate in her arms and felt her hands against her back.</p><p>“Uh, Amity? What’s wrong? Are you...crying?”</p><p>A sob stung in her throat and Amity pulled back, wiping at her eyes. “Sorry Luz...I just...I never realized how bad you were - what he did to you…” she looked up into Luz’s confused eyes and hugged her close, resting her face on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry Luz...I should have been there to protect you.” She couldn’t even begin to imagine how it felt, the boiling rain pelting Luz’s back, burning her with every single drop. Seeing Luz curled up on the ballroom floor, caught by the Ghost Host’s massive wing, burns all over her body, it felt like Amity’s heart had stopped. Now, seeing those scars, Amity felt the fear and anger searing through her mind all over again. If only she had been there to keep her safe. Slowly, Luz’s hands wrapped around her and she felt her breath against her ear.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. He’s gone, remember? We beat him. Besides, when Eda got me home, she busted out all the healing salves she could find and slathered me up. I don’t even feel them anymore.” Bringing her hands up to Amity’s shoulders, Luz pushed back so their eyes could meet and she smiled softly. “Willow said we’ve got the scars to prove we won, and I’m not going to let them hold me back.” She ran her thumbs along Amity’s cheeks to wipe away the tears, her smile sending warmth all through her chest. “You go grab some food before King eats it all. We’re gonna need to eat if we want to bust these ghosts! Kay?” She pressed her lips to Amity’s forehead and the witch sighed.</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>They still stood there for a few moments, just holding each other, the memories of that night fading away in their comfort. Eventually, Amity pulled away and ran her fingers through Luz’s messy bangs.</p><p>“You’d better get moving if we want to have time for both the grudgby match and party prep.”</p><p>Luz snapped at attention. “You got it, fellow Azura Book Club member!” Snagging her towel off her desk chair, Luz rooted through her dresser for some clean clothes and darted out the room, yelling over her shoulder. “Save me some pancakes!”</p><p>For a witchling who had grown up in a strict lifestyle of rigid manners and polite conversation during meal time, breakfast at the Owl House was a complete one-eighty degree turn with Eda, King, and Luz all fighting in a free-for-all for whatever food landed on the table. It was a miracle if any said food made it to a plate first. At one point even Hooty zoomed in through a nearby window to pluck at the quickly disappearing stack of pancakes before retreating to the safety of his door. Only Lilith was calm amidst the chaos of the Owl Family, though Amity warmed up to her after the incident at the Covention. Still, watching the ex-coven leader casually sip at her tea while Luz tried to hold King at arms length and eat at the same time was entertaining to say the least. Amity decided to just think of it as “breakfast and a show” and scooted out of harm's way when King launched a pat of butter off his spoon that was meant for Luz, but caught Eda square in the nose.</p><p>“You’ve got five second to run, Pipsqueak.”</p><p>The tiny demon disappeared in a puff of fur and wind with the Owl Lady hot on his tail, and the girls took that as their que to leave.</p><p>“Enjoy the game!” Lilith called as they exited through the kitchen door, Rex held in Luz’s grasp, his hood flared in preparation for take off. After having only flown on the palisman through the halls of Pandor Mansion, Amity found it a refreshing change to actually experience the cobra’s speed in the open air. She hugged Luz’s waist from behind and relaxed against her back, the wind playing with their hair as they flew towards Hexside.</p><p>“Okee-dok, so we go to the game, go back to the Owl House so I can grab my stuff, then on to Blight Manor to get a jump on the ghosts before they can wreck the party.” Luz glanced over her shoulder to Amity. “Sound good?”</p><p>“Works for me. If possible, I’d like us to get there sooner rather than later. My mother will throw a fit if I’m not there to memorize the guest list.”</p><p>Luz shook her head. “Good gravy, your mom likes to keep tabs on everything. I don’t know how you put up with it all.”</p><p>Sighing, Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I ever did.”</p><p>The grudgby game between Hexside and Glandis High was turning into a neck and neck battle as one team scored after the other. Luz scanned the field from the stands for that stupid golden bug Boscha had snatched out from under her during their confrontation. Of course, Amity was able to spot it right away, but she held her tongue, enjoying the focused scowl on the human’s face as she visibly searched. Willow and Gus had already found their seats by the time they arrived and were quickly brought up to speed with the plan for the day.</p><p>“I’ll have one of the staff come pick you both up ” Amity said in between plays that apparently called for Gus to waive his pennants for five minutes non-stop. “Just message me when you’re ready.”</p><p>“You got it,” Gus gave her a thumbs up before returning his attention to the field.</p><p>“So,” Willow looked at Amity slyly. “How was the movie? Did you...learn anything important?”</p><p>“It was...fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, made her scream to the ceiling.”</p><p>Amity’s face instantly burned. “That Marley ghost scared me! Besides, you didn’t say it was a horror movie!”</p><p>“I didn’t say it was a horror movie,” Luz bit her lip in a clear effort to not laugh and bumped the pink-faced Blight with her shoulder. “Don’t worry mi amor, it scared the crap out of me when I was little.”</p><p>“Not sure how that’s supposed to make me feel better,” grumbled Amity, turning away in a huff to watch Boscha launch off a tentacle that erupted from the ground and toss the ball to Kat, Skara sliding beneath the giant appendage to make a beeline for the goal.</p><p>In all truth, the movie had given her quite a lot to mull over, when she wasn’t in between repressing shudders at the frightening apparitions on the “teevee” and fighting the temptation to hide her face in Luz’s shoulder. She felt the blush across her face darken as she thought back to what they had said to each other when they woke up. Titan, how was it possible that only a month had passed and they had grown so close? Hearing Luz talk about it feeling like a dream come true caught Amity off guard in more ways than she could ever expect. If anything, it was the dream come true for her, ever since the day she had realized she had feelings for the only human resident of the Boiling Isles. Technically, the Isles’ second only-human resident, but that was well in the past.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” Willow’s voice pulled Amity from her thoughts and she turned to the plant witch. “This Scrooge character in the story is told by the ghost of his old business partner he has to change his ways after being visited by three spirits of the past, present, and future, or his soul is doomed?”</p><p>Luz shrugged. “Well, I guess if you put it that way, yeah, but the story is about charity and being a better person, and enjoying the spirit of Christmas!”</p><p>“There’s a fifth ghost?”</p><p>“What? No I was,” Shaking her head, Luz sighed. “That’s just something we say...said back home. Just like how kids were told they had to be good or else Santa Claus wouldn’t give them any presents.”</p><p>Gus turned around and Amity looked up.</p><p>“Who’s ‘Sandy Claws’?”</p><p>“<em> Santa Claus </em>,” Luz corrected, her eyes lighting up. “I guess since you guys already have magic it kinda defeats the purpose, but back home Santa Claus was this magical elf who would leave presents for good kids under the Christmas tree for them to find the next morning. He would fly all over the world in his sleigh pulled by his eight reindeer, and Rudolph, can’t forget him!” Sighing, Luz propped her cheek against her hand and smiled. “I always wrote my letter to him three months before Christmas, just so mine wouldn’t be lost when everyone else sent theirs at the last minute. I was twelve when I found out Santa wasn’t real.”</p><p>Gus blinked and his pennants went slack in his hands. “What do you mean he isn't real? You just said he was a magical elf! They’re not known for being very smart in the Boiling Isles, but if one was able to find a way to make something of himself in the Human World, then he has to be at least clever!”</p><p>Amity watched the light in Luz’s eyes dim, a sign to her that whatever the reason was it had to have come from the torment and bullying she went through for so long, but it quickly went away and Luz shook her head.</p><p>“Sorry Gus, but we don’t have magic in the human world. Doesn’t mean we can’t use our imagination, and that’s what made Santa so fun to think about. It was more about being kind to the people you were with and remembering what was really important.” She winked at Amity, but a loud blaring of the goal horn pulled their attention to the field to see Boscha holding the Rusty Smidge over her head, grinning smugly. “Still think that’s a stupid rule,” Lus growled, crossing her arms in a pout that just only made Amity giggle and she nudged the human.</p><p>“C’mon, we’d better go back to the Owl House so you can grab...whatever it was you wanted to grab for the party.”</p><p>The light in Luz’s eyes returned and she sprang to her feet, snatching up Rex from the bleacher beside her. “Yeah, you’re right! We gotta get ready!” Tapping the end of the cobra’s staff on the ground for the hood to flare out, Luz grinned at Gus and Willow. “See you guys at the party!”</p><p>It was a quick trip back to the Owl House, but when they landed in the large clearing, Luz asked Amity to wait outside while she ran in to grab her stuff.</p><p>“Why?” Amity raised an eyebrow, an intrigued grin on her face. “Is there something you don’t want me to see?” She did not expect the brief surprise on Luz’s face, but the human quickly shook it off and smiled widely.</p><p>“Nah, nothing like that! You want me to grab your duffel as well?”</p><p>“Oh, um, well,” Amity tucked a stray bit behind her ear, blushing. “I - I was wondering if I could stay the night with you again? Maybe we could watch some more of those Christmas movies you said Eda found?”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened even more. “You-you mean it?”</p><p>“Of course you goof, Slithermas is all about spending time with the ones we love. Unless you don’t want me to stay?”</p><p>“What?! Of course I would!” Luz all but pounced on Amity to hug her. “A double sleepover with my girlfriend? Best Slithermas ever!”</p><p>“Luz, this is your first  Slithermas.”</p><p>“So? Can’t it still be the best?”</p><p>Amity just rolled her eyes as Luz darted into the house and she sat back while Rex continued to hover a few feet off the ground. A couple moments later, Luz was trotting back out with Eda and Lilith following behind, a backpack slung over her shoulders that she secured to the end of Rex’s staff.</p><p>“Okay you two, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and do all the things I would do.”</p><p>“Edalyn,” Lilith sighed.</p><p>“I’m kidding,” Snorting, Eda lightly punched Luz’s shoulder as she swung onto the staff. “Seriously though, you kiddos have fun. Yeah, be safe fighting those pesky ghosts an’ all that, but have some fun too. As much as you can have at a stuffy blue blood shindig.”</p><p>Shaking her head at her sister, Lilith nodded to the girls as Rex lifted off. “Be careful.”</p><p>“We will!” Luz called and took off over the trees towards Blight Manor, but not nearly as fast as she had the night before.</p><p>Behind her, Amity curiously eyed the backpack Luz had brought. Just what in the Titan’s name would she want to bring besides her party clothes? Tempted as she was to take a peek, Amity faced away from the bag and rested her chin on Luz’s shoulder, her arms secured tightly around her middle. Flying with Luz was an experience she enjoyed so much, one that eased away the tension and anxiety constantly clawing at her mind from the expectations placed upon her shoulders by her parents. Being with Luz at any time was a joy for her, but the sensation of soaring through the air with her arms wrapped around the human, her ever-present warmth chasing away the cold of her fears, that was when Amity truly felt free. But now that they were flying to her home where her parents would be watching them both closely, subjected to an entire house full of witches and demons who only cared about status and power, Amity felt like her stomach was twisting itself into knots. To picture someone as kind, caring, and warm as her human thrust into the mix of the cold, calculating members of the Boiling Isles’ elite almost had her begging to turn around and leave the job to someone else.</p><p>“Amity? You alright back there?”</p><p><em> Not really. </em> “I’m fine, just a little worried about tonight.”</p><p>Luz nodded. “Yeah, me too. Honestly, it feels a little weird to be back at fighting ghosts again and not have GH with us. But,” she shrugged and grinned at Amity over her shoulder. “I know we’ll be okay.”</p><p>The top of Blight Manor rose into view above the trees and Amity quickly pulled her arms from Luz’s waist to grasp hold of the staff in case her parents or any of the household would be waiting for them. As much as it hurt to not hold Luz, she did not want to give any indication about the relationship between them. Even if they were sharing the same staff, Amity knew her parents would read the physical contact as something more than just two fellow students helping each other. Sure enough, Alador and Odalia were standing at the entrance when Luz touched down, clearly waiting to begin preparations.</p><p>“Amity,” her father greeted her with a slight nod. “I trust you enjoyed yourself last night at Boscha’s?”</p><p>Amity hoped her ears were not nearly as red as they felt and she bit her lip in an effort to keep a neutral face. “Yes, thank you Father. I had a good time.”</p><p>“Then why come here with the human?” It wasn’t an accusation, but Amity could tell her father was intrigued. Luckily, she already had an answer planned.</p><p>“I wanted Luz to become familiar with the house before the guests arrive to see if there is anything we can do to be prepared.” She felt Luz stand straight beside her as Odalia gave her a look over.</p><p>“She’s not wearing that, is she?” The Blight mother gestured to Luz’s signature hoodie and leggings, and the human shifted uncomfortably. “Amity, did I not tell you she would need to dress appropriately?”</p><p>“You did,” Amity fisted her hands at her sides to keep from clenching her teeth, though she could feel her fangs scrap against her lower lip. “And I made sure <em> Luz </em> found something suitable to change into. I was going to give her a brief tour before getting ready.”</p><p>Alador nodded. “Very good, Amity. Please do see that Ms. Noceda is familiar with the layout of the manor before she can begin her investigation.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Amity could see Luz raise her eyebrow and choked back a laugh, nodding to her father as they jogged up the stairs and through the front door. The moment they entered the manor, Luz stopped in her tracks.</p><p>“Whoa,”</p><p>The entryway opened up before them into a huge foyer that glistened with finely polished wood of a dark hue, accenting the pale marble floors and grand staircase that rose up and split at the top to the upper floor, another smaller set leading to what was no doubt a third level. The abomination statue Luz had crashed into before stood at the bottom of the stairs, carved to look like it had just risen from the ground to do its master’s bidding. Amity saw Luz eyeing something overhead and she looked up at the large silver chandelier, biting back a smirk.</p><p>“Don’t worry Luz, we’re not going to be hanging for our lives off that tonight.”</p><p>Luz made a disagreeing noise in her throat and followed Amity to the stairs, trying not to gawk at the small army of servants running all about the area with tables, chairs, plates of food, and decorations of silver, purple, and white. Shaking her head, Amity grabbed Luz’s hand and gently tugged her along.</p><p>“Luz!”</p><p>The twins appeared at the top of the stairs, both already dressed in their Slithermas attire of deep blue and silver.</p><p>“We were wondering when you’d show up! So,” Edric grinned. “Did you two have fun last night?”</p><p>Amity’s face erupted in a blush as Emira glanced down at their linked hands.</p><p>“I’d say they did Ed. Looks like our little Mittens is totally smitten.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Hissing, Amity shoved past her snickering siblings and led Luz through the upstairs hall to her room. Pushing the door open, Amity stepped aside for Luz to follow her in. “Bathroom is across the hall if you need it. I’m going to change as well so I can help with the preparations.” She crossed her room to her closet, but paused and turned to see Luz standing in the middle of the floor, her cheeks going pink.</p><p>“Um, I’ll go change in the bathroom.” She muttered sheepishly and darted out into the hall.</p><p>All Amity could do was sigh and shake her head, closing the bedroom door with a twirl of her finger before opening her closet. At least now she could keep her Slithermas outfit a surprise for Luz, and she was very excited to see her reaction. Pulling out the hanger, Amity unzipped the garment bag and began to undress. A little while later, she was standing in front of her mirror putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when a quick knock came from her door.</p><p>“Hey, Mittens?” Emira called. “Willow and Gus are here, and Skara just texted me she and Boscha will be on their way soon.”</p><p>“Okay!” Amity called back, her eyes not leaving her mirror.</p><p>“Oh, and Luz is just begging to get started on her ghost hunt, but Mom wants you to go through the guest list.”</p><p>With a groan, Amity set down her mascara and walked to the door. “Is Luz out there with you?”</p><p>There was a pause. “No...why? Oh,” Emira’s tone slid into a teasing one. “You don’t want her to see you?” Amity growled at her sister’s smirk. “Don’t worry Mittens, Ed and I will keep her busy for now.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Amity said, although it was more of a repressed sigh. Still, when she opened her door a crack to see Emira had gone, she relaxed before walking out and returning to the foyer where she could see her mother standing on the landing towards the bottom of the stairs, guest list in hand.</p><p>“Amity,” Odalia said when she spotted her daughter and held out the list. “Make sure you memorize all the names of our guests before the party begins. We’ll need to make sure they feel properly welcomed as they arrive. I expect you to entertain them during the night.”</p><p>Amity blinked and looked up at her mother. “But, I’m supposed to help Luz and everyone else when the ghosts appear. If I don’t stay with the group, then how can we exterminate them?”</p><p>Odalia arched a single eyebrow as she regarded Amity. “You are a Blight, why should you be seen associating with a lowly human brought here just to rid us of a few spectral pests? Your time will be better spent with those of our class who can bring benefit to your life, not some magic-less apprentice of a wild witch.” Her face pinched as if the words somehow were leaving a foul taste in her mouth and she descended the steps, back to Amity. “Do not waste your time on a worthless creature like that human.”</p><p>The words rolled through Amity’s body like heat waves, simmering through her blood to settle into her stomach where they smoldered, her hands clenching the unimportant guest list as she glared at her mother’s back. How dare she say that about Luz! Her lip pulled back in a silent snarl as she fought to quell the burning fury in her gut, watching her mother stride about the foyer to direct the bustling servants. Right as she felt the temptation to use a little bit of shadow magic, there was a loud snap and a mess of fluffy fake snow tumbled from the ceiling and collapsed on Odalia in a heap. Amity’s eyes widened as the surrounding staff dropped what they were doing to assist their mistress who was currently sputtering as she tried to shove the decorations off. Footsteps to the side had Amity turning to see Willow and Gus jogging to her, both dressed in their outfits from Grom.</p><p>“Amity! What the heck just happened?” Gus stared at the mess. “That’s not the ghosts already, is it?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Amity said, setting the list on a nearby table. She had already read it yesterday, she didn’t need to go through it again. “It feels too early. Besides, I haven’t picked up on anything from the shadows yet.”</p><p>The witchlings nodded and Willow turned to her. “Wow, Amity, you look -”</p><p>“Hermosa,”</p><p>They all looked up to see Luz at the other end of the foyer, standing in the doorway that led to where a band was currently setting up, Ed and Em flanking her. She had changed into her clothes from Hazbin Boutique and her hair combed back in the same manner as Grom, only now the longer length brushed the back of her neck. Rex was in one hand and, in the other, Luz held her backpack by the top strap, but her grip had gone slack the second she had seen Amity. Biting her lip, Amity tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced down at herself.</p><p>The dress was a deep magenta, starting just below her collarbone to hug her body before flowing out at her waist to drape loosely about her legs. Her left shoulder and arm were completely bare, while her right arm was covered in the dark material from the top of her shoulder to the back of her hand where a single string held it in place, looped around her middle finger. Along the sleeve swirled a pattern of silver and black that looked vaguely like flames and curled around to her back where it split below her shoulder blades in the suggestion of wings. Amity had let her hair out of her signature half-up ponytail, but had comed it out so that it fell to one side. She had selected a soft lavender eyeshadow that held bits of silver glitter, making her eyelids look like they were painted with the night sky. Amity elected to keep her usual black stud earrings, but for footwear chose a pair of short black heels.</p><p>Luz stared at her as if she was hypnotized, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open ever-so-slightly, as she slowly approached the bottom step, not once looking away. Willow and Gus backed up, grinning widely, and Amity shifted.</p><p>“Um, Luz? You should probably close your mouth.”</p><p>Something close to a squeak came out of the human’s throat and she shut her jaw, blinking in the clear effort to shake herself out of her trance. “I - um - you - ohwowsports,”</p><p>Ed snorted and thumped Luz on the back. “Nice work Mittens, you officially broke Luz.”</p><p>Amity shot her brother a look and descended the short remainder of steps so she was standing in front of Luz, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren’t watching them, and took her arm. “We’d better get started looking for these ghosts.”</p><p>“I think I already found one,” Gus grinned, poking at Luz’s cheek.</p><p>That must have been all that was needed because Luz jerked away and swatted at his hand. “Ha-ha, very funny you guys. Amity’s right, we should start searching for those ghosts. When did Boscha and Skara say they’d come?”</p><p>“Right here!”</p><p>The group turned to see the two witches hurrying over to them. Skara wore a short dress of a deep red with silver trim and sleeves that ended at her elbows, her hair falling about her shoulders, while Boscha had selected a light purple and green sleeveless sheath-style, her hair pulled up in a bun. The grudgby captain raised an eyebrow as she took in Luz and Amity’s attire, nodding approvingly.</p><p>“You don’t clean up so bad...Luz. That’s what you got at Hazbin?”</p><p>“Yup,” Luz tugged at the bottom of her vest.</p><p>“You look sharp.”</p><p>“Thanks. Are you okay?” Luz stared at her. “You’re being nice to me.”</p><p>Boscha crossed her arms and shrugged. “Eh, it’s Slithermas. Gotta put in the effort to care once in a while. So, are we gonna find these ghosts or not?”</p><p>Not was apparently the option the ghosts decided to choose, for the moment Team Owlet began their in depth search about the manor, not a single spectral figure could be found. They had agreed to split up into two groups; Luz, Willow, Ed and Em in one; Amity, Boscha, Gus, and Skara in the other; so each team could have a member of the Blight family to guide them through the house. As much as Amity wanted to stay with Luz, she knew the temptation for them would be too great. Time passed and guests began to make their way into the party, forcing the teams to duck about the rooms, until most of the first floor was full and the Blight parents were calling for their children to play hosts.</p><p>Biting back a growl, Amity made her way towards where her parents stood on the staircase landing, greeting their guests as they entered the manor. “I won’t be long,” she whispered to Luz, giving her hand a quick squeeze. “I just need to stand there long enough to make Mom and Dad happy, then we can go back to searching.”</p><p>“Okay,” Luz said, the reluctance evident in her eyes, silently begging for them to stay together, but Amity couldn’t. Not with so many eyes watching them, ready to grab hold of any juicy information to use to their advantage.</p><p>“Stick with the group, I promise I’ll come find you.” With that, Amity slid her hand from Luz’s and hurried to her parents. If there was anything worse than attending a stuffy party, it was hosting a stuffy party. By the time Amity had finally been told she could return to the festivities, she had almost forgotten her own name. Ironic to think about it in that way. Scanning the sea of witches and demons for Luz, Amity pushed her way into the large drawing room next to the foyer, where the band had since finished setting up and was playing a mellow background tune while bodies swayed on the small dance floor placed in the center. Finally, Amity spotted a familiar purple vest tucked against the wall and began to make her way towards the human.</p><p>“Good evening Miss Blight,” a witch suddenly stepped in front of Amity and she jolted to keep from colliding against his chest. “Great party this year. Your parents really went all out.”</p><p>Stepping back so as to get some space between them, Amity politely smiled up at the tall figure. “Thank you, Zolt, that is very nice of you to say. Excuse me, please.” She started to walk around but he intercepted her. “Pardon me, but I need to get going.”</p><p>“Why the rush, Miss Blight?” His voice crackled in the air as he leered down at her. “The band is playing such a sweet tune, why don’t we enjoy it in a dance?”</p><p>Amity hid her hands behind her back when the dark-haired witch held up his own in an offer. “Thank you Zolt, but I must decline. Besides, aren’t there other witches you could dance with instead?”</p><p>Electric blue eyes flashed with annoyance and Zolt tilted his head. “Now why would I want to do that? It’s a simple dance Miss Blight. Unless,” he raised an eyebrow that had Amity’s stomach turn cold. “There’s someone else you’d rather dance with?”</p><p>“Hey!” Luz pushed her way between them, Rex held in her hand. “But, she said no to a dance. Can’t you respect her answer?”</p><p>Zolt blinked at Luz and a spark rippled between his glowing eyes, his mouth splitting into a wide grin to show off his fangs. “Well, well, well, a human. What a novelty.” He looked over Luz’s shoulder to Amity. “You seriously can’t say this pathetic little creature is more worthy of your time than all these other witches and demons?”</p><p>Amity felt Luz stiffen and she grasped her shoulders. “Ignore him Luz,” she whispered.</p><p>“I would like to see her try,” Zolt leaned forward, more static bursts framing his eyes, one catching Luz in the nose. “You may think dressing as you do and carrying that palisman around, that you’re one of us. Trust me, human, you’ll never belong with our kind. You’re worth nothing to our world.”</p><p>The rage Amity had felt from her mother’s earlier words came flooding back and she pulled Luz away from the witch, a spell circle forming in her hand, when a shadow fell over them and a voice slipped out from behind.</p><p>“You know, I do really hate those who can’t show a little more respect to those of fairer means. It’s rather distasteful,”</p><p>Zolt’s eyes darted up to whoever was standing behind the girls and a nervous glint passed in his gaze. Grunting, the witch stood up and dusted at his suit. “Enjoy the party, human, Miss Blight.”</p><p>Amity watched the witch stalk away into the crowd and turned to look at Luz, feeling the tremors wracking her body as she held onto Rex like a lifeline. “Luz, listen to me, he should never have said that to you. You are ten times the witch he could ever be.”</p><p>“She is correct, Miss Noceda.”</p><p>The girls turned to see a tall demon dressed in a red suit standing beside them, his cherry eyes glowing subtly in the light as he tilted his head to regard Luz, large black tipped ears twitching from atop his dark red hair.</p><p>“A-Alastor,” Amity started, but the demon silenced her with a raised hand.</p><p>“You need not worry my dear. Certain individuals just can’t seem to stand when they feel inferior to others and choose to boast to inflate their ego. All hat and no cattle, that’s all they are.”   His eyes flicked to Luz and he held out a hand to her. “Begging your pardon my dear, you may call me Alastor. Pleasure to meet you, quite a pleasure indeed.”</p><p>Luz numbly shook his hand, glancing from the demon to Amity and back. “Uh, nice to meet you too. You were in the store yesterday, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been assisting our dear Charlotte in running her little boutique while we await business in another..venue. When we received an invitation to Miss Blight’s gathering, we could not resist.” Alastor casually leaned against his cane, a rather odd looking thing with a circular disk at the top and a single red eye in the center, though Amity could never quite figure out what it was. “Sadly, with these parties and titles, not all the guests seem to honor their upbringings as gentleman and lady.”</p><p>Blinking, Luz set the butt of Rex’s staff on the ground. “Is that why you called that Zolt guy on his crap?”</p><p>Chuckling, Alastor smiled at the human. “I make it my business to keep an eye on the happenings of the worlds. If something bores me, I ignore it. But anything that intrigues me, I watch. And you, Luz Noceda,” he rested his hands on his cane. “Interest me. But, you need not concern yourself right now, especially when it appears you have quite a lot to carry on your plate. Pay no heed to these narrow-minded creatures who only seek to keep their tiny pocket of reality to themselves, and enjoy your time with the lovely Miss Blight.” Tapping a finger to his head in a salute, Alastor bowed to them and faded away into the crowd. “Good evening, ladies.”</p><p>“Luz! Amity!” Willow appeared behind them. “You’re going to want to see this. Boscha says she found something.”</p><p>The girls looked at each other and quickly made their way through the crowd to follow Willow, leaving the interaction with Zolt and Alastor behind them. Amity felt her nails bite her palms as she clenched her fists. This was just what she was afraid would happen should Luz come to the party. First her mother, and now one of the many prudish witchlings who thought they could be better just because of their status. She had only met Zolt on a few social occasions and he had behaved in the same manner at each function, which was funny considering he could hardly perform anything more than the most basic of storm magic. Powerful, but also very unpredictable. Rumor was his family had to transition him to a private tutor outside of the magical schools on the Boiling Isles because his skills were so poorly maintained. A far cry from the effort and sheer grit Luz applied to her lessons as the only human at Hexside, and had taken herself a long way from when she first began. Shooting a look at Luz as they followed Willow up the stairs to the third floor, Amity could see a tightness around those chocolate-brown eyes that stung her heart. Maybe she could give Ed and Em a new target to practice their illusion magic on.</p><p>They finished climbing the stairs and came to a door at the far end of a darkened hallway where everyone else had clearly been waiting for them, including Ed and Em. Boscha stood in front of the door, one arm propped against the wall and the other hanging loosely at her side, a smooth silver-bladed axe held in her hand.</p><p>“You brought Chiaro’s axe to the party?” Amity yelped.</p><p>“You really think I’d be that stupid?” Boscha snorted. “No. I just had it at the ready, you know, since silver helps repel ghosts? I figured it might come in handy, so I kept a summoning spell on it.”</p><p>Next to Amity, Luz leveled Rex at the door. “And, is there something that we need to use it for now?”</p><p>Skara and Boscha shared a look and the Bard girl stepped forward. “We were walking around downstairs and I saw something in some of the old family paintings. It looked like a little gremlin sort of thing; red fur and black eyes.”</p><p>“Just like what I saw a few nights ago,” Amity muttered, and Skara nodded.</p><p>“It kept popping up in different paintings whenever we tried to follow it, and then we saw it jump out of a picture of the manor and dive under this door.”</p><p>Now why that room? Amity frowned as she mulled the question over. “But, all we keep in there are old historical family portraits. Why would a ghost want to go in there?” She looked at Ed and Em, but the twins shook their heads and she sighed. “Okay then, let’s see what’s inside.”</p><p>Nodding, Boscha turned the knob and the door creaked open onto a dark space. Hefting the axe over her shoulder, the three-eyed witch slowly inched her way in, Skara following close behind, then Willow, Gus, Ed &amp; Em, and finally Amity and Luz, closing the door behind them. Eight different colored orbs of light bloomed in the dimness to reveal the large room in which they had entered, and numerous portraits looming over them.</p><p>“Is anyone else getting a sense of dejavu?” Gus asked, turning in a circle to look at the towering paintings.</p><p>Scanning the room, Amity studied the numerous portraits depicting her family’s past, from the very first of the Blights to a younger version of herself standing with Ed and Em in front of their parents, poised perfectly for the artist to render their stoic appearance. Her eyes then caught sight of a painting tucked away in the corner and she approached it, pulling at the cover to reveal her brother’s namesake; Edric Blight, standing over a cauldron where an abomination was rising from the muck.</p><p>Didn’t the Ghost Host mention knowing Edric back before the curse? She pulled at the painting to get a better view when something caught her eye. The pose Edric had taken over the cauldron took up the entire frame, but something about the way the paint fell on the canvas looked off, almost as if it had been reapplied. Frowning, Amity leaned closer to get a better look, when the painting Edric suddenly turned to look at her with glowing red eyes.</p><p>“Titan!” She jerked back from the painting as it reached out to her and yanked the cover back over it, scrambling to distance herself from it, only to bump into Luz’s chest.</p><p>“Amity?” The human caught her as she stumbled. “What the heck just happened?”</p><p>“The - the painting!” Amity pointed to the stack where it was, and everyone turned their heads to look. “It moved!”</p><p>A high pitched giggled filled the area and the witchlings sprang to the middle of the room, pressing their backs together as they looked for the source of the noise. Red light flashed above and a small figure skittered across one of the wooden beams sequestered in the rafters, its body wavering in the appearance of flames and, when it looked down at them, Amity saw its eyes were pitch black.</p><p>“Luz,” she grabbed the human’s hand and pointed up at the creature. “That’s the ghost I saw before Jacob Marley!”</p><p>Luz looked up at the fiery spectre and it let out another giggle before lifting a clawed hand and shooting a beam of red magic into the portrait of another Blight ancestor. For a moment, the painting was still, and then the eyes of the witch subject began to glow and the frame shook. The sound of wet paint slopping to the floor filled the room as the witch pulled himself out of the painting and slumped forward, moaning like an abomination as he turned his blank eyes to the group, and the spectre giggled.</p><p>“Um, Amity?” Luz gripped Rex’s staff. “You don't have a  ‘caution: wet paint sign’, do you?”</p><p>Amity stared at her.</p><p>“Thought I’d ask.” Slamming the butt of the staff to the floor, Luz fixed her eyes on the painted figure and a surge of deep violet magic dotted with stars flew from Rex’s mouth to spear the witch in the chest. Instantly, the figure dissolved into a puddle of bubbling paint on the wooden floor.</p><p>The spectre hissed above them and pointed its claws at two more paintings, bringing the subjects to life.</p><p>“So much for buying a new dress for the party,” Skara groaned, summoning a spell that blasted the paintings to bits with subsonic waves. The spectre hissed louder and fired beam after beam of magic, bringing all the paintings it could touch to life, only for them to burst apart by the efforts of the team. Though their time at Pandor Mansion had long since passed, they were quick to remember the rush of adrenaline from the fight and the sharp instincts that told them like a sixth sense when to move.</p><p>Granted, fighting a bunch of living paintings in a dress was hardly something Amity would have considered an advantage, especially when she felt the urge to call on her abominations or the shadows, but could only find enough concentration to throw her fire spells at whatever enemy came her way. Plus, the room they were in did not offer much space to move around in, and it was getting increasingly difficult to avoid hitting any of her friends. When they managed to subdue a Blight triplet painting, the spectre wailed and its body split out into a wave of flames that crawled down the walls to slide behind a curtain hanging in the furthest corner.</p><p>“Uh, Mittens?” Ed slowly began to back towards the door. “We should probably get out of here…”</p><p>Frowning, Amity glanced at her brother. “Why?” A low snarl rippled out from beneath the curtain and it flicked as something stirred behind it. She felt Emira grab her shoulder and begin to pull her back, stopping only to grab Luz’s arm.</p><p>“Because that painting is of Slade Blight. He was most famous for -”</p><p>A bellowing roar cut off her sister’s words and a massive shape launched itself from the painting, taking the curtain with it.</p><p>“RUN!!!” Edric yelled and the team bolted from where they stood out the door, not bothering to close it as whatever was pursuing them crashed right though it, heavy feet pounding on the floor. The group tore down the hall as fast as they could, trying desperately to put as much distance between them and the psychotic spectre. Suddenly, a stream of white paint slithered past them on the wall and slammed onto the floor in front of them. Ed and Em barely managed to skid to a stop to hold up their arms to block the rest of the team as the paint rose up to form a familiar-looking creature.</p><p>“Hunting slitherbeasts.” Emira finished as the beast let out a watery roar, paint spittle staining the carpet at its feet. Translucent red flames danced along the creature’s body as it slowly stalked its way to them, snarling deeply, clawed prints maring the floor. Amity turned at a moan from behind to see the army of painting witches shambling their way towards them.</p><p>“Titan, it has us surrounded!”</p><p>“What kind of ghost is this?” Luz yelped, swinging Rex from the slitherbeast to the paintings and back, unsure where to aim an attack.</p><p>Growling, the slitherbeast rose up on its hind legs and pulled back a claw. A glowing whip of green energy snapped out from behind the creature to wrap around its arms and yank it back.</p><p>“<em> Now, whatever happened to peace on the Isles and goodwill towards all witch-kind? </em>”</p><p>The slitherbeast yelped and the red fire surrounding it shot from the painted body, reducing it to liquid as it flew away, only for the same glowing light to snap out, quickly turning into a funnel of magic that pulled the shrieking spectre away, its arms flailing wildly as shadows dragged it out of sight, silencing it mid-shriek.  Amity looked over her shoulder to watch the witch paintings collapse in heaps of colorful liquid that began to fade out of view. Hearing movement from behind, she turned to watch as a tall figure slowly stepped out of the darkness, corking a small glass bottle with slender, clawed fingers.</p><p>“<em> See, this is the problem with the holidays. People become so focused on the drama and materialism of it all they forget about the simpler side of things. </em> ” Drawing an emerald green spell circle, the creature tossed the bottle into the ring and dusted off their hands and placed them on their hip as they grinned. “ <em> Of course, there’s always my way. </em>”</p><p>The creature was tall, at least a good seven and a half feet or so, not counting the two sharp horns that curled out and up from their forehead. Their arms and legs were long, accented by lean muscles that rippled beneath the void-black skin, a long wiry tail growing from their spine that curled around their feet on the floor to end in a single jagged point. Shadows drifted like fog from the demon’s body as they moved, a single mass rippling from the top of their head like a mane to spill down their back. Taking a deep breath, Amity lifted her gaze to the red and gold eyes that glimmered as they slid down to her.</p><p>“Mezzanotte?”</p><p>The Ghost Host smiled and swept her arms into a low bow. “<em> Good evening, Team Owlet. Happy Slithermas. </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GH: Guess who’s back?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ghosts of Slithermas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you still following Owl’s Apprentice, I am continuing the story. Had to take things back to the drawing board. Thanks for being patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz stared at the towering shadow demon, Rex going slack in her hands as her brain attempted to process just who she was looking at. Ghost Host was here. At Blight Manor. On Slithermas Eve. Slowly, Luz approached the demon as she straightened up, almost as if what she was looking at was not real, that the moment she would look away, Ghost Host would disappear. When they were no more than a couple inches apart, Luz blinked and met those glowing gold and red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GH?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon’s mouth quirked and grew into a soft smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello tesoro, it’s been awhile.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Luz had her arms wrapped around the Ghost Host’s torso, her eyes shut tight as she hugged with all the strength she had. Bodies pressed into her from the sides and she peeked open an eye to see Amity, Gus, Willow, Skara, and even Boscha pile in for the hug, though Boscha was electing for more of a hand on Ghost’s Host’s forearm. The familiar rumble of a purr reverberated in Luz’s ears as the Ghost Host wrapped her arms around the group in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back,” she whispered, her voice trembling with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I am,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon chuckled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you honestly believe I would leave you all to face off against the Ghosts of Slithermas Eve by yourselves? Not that I doubt your skills, but I just could not resist. Especially when it involves a party. Speaking of which,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Ghost Host pulled back and raised an eyebrow at the team’s attire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You all cut quite the fine figures.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reaching up, the demon adjusted Luz’s tie carefully and brushed at some dust on Amity’s shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite dapper indeed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something odd about the way the Ghost Host spoke, a change in the voice that Luz did not remember from back in the Mansion, except for only one brief moment, when the demon had sung for when they danced. The low, husky voice of a woman. Curious, she took a step back to look up at the demon. “GH? Why does your voice sound...different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gus said. “You sound like, well, a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host crossed her arms, an eyebrow still raised, but voices from down below made everyone glance to a group of witchlings that had congregated at the top of the first staircase. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps we can discuss this further where we can’t be overheard?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity nodded. “Follow me,” She turned around, and came to a stop to see Edric and Emira gawking at the demon, their mouths hanging open in pure shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mittens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ghost Host?” Luz interjected. “Yup! But we also call them GH. Or,” she glanced back at the demon. “I guess ‘her’ now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All in good time,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon nodded to Amity. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lead the way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group shuffled their way down the stairs as subtly as they could in one large cluster, all looking from the many witches and demons that could look up at any moment and see the shadowy creature walking with them. Oddly enough, Ghost Host did not look the least bit worried, which Luz found funny considering how much the demon stood out, literally. But, as the team tiptoed their way down to the floor where Amity’s room was, and a servant passed by, they did not even give the Ghost Host a second glance. Still, Luz did not loosen her grip on the large hand until they had all piled into Amity’s room and the door was shut behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amity turned around, only to pause as the Ghost Host kicked her feet up to sit in the air, legs crossed and tail curling around her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon blinked at the wide eyes and glanced down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon me, but it’s been quite a trying few weeks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity cautiously walked around the suspended demon to stand by Luz’s side. “You’re been...busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite. Now, if I may anticipate your first question, you’re probably wanting to know why I’m here and why there are some...</span>
  </em>
  <span>differences</span>
  <em>
    <span> since we last were together?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taking Luz’s quiet nod, the demon continued, resting her chin on a fist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember when all of you gave me a drop of blood to regain a corporeal form?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ed and Em made a startled noise, earning a quick glance from Ghost Host. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, apparently the combined magics of five witchlings, a human, and a tiny little demon came with some side effects that I did not expect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” muttered Boscha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz walked up to the floating demon. “Did my blood make your magic weaker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host stared at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titan, of course not! Why would you say that? It did the exact opposite. Not only did it give me a living body, but it granted me certain freedoms that I did not have before, and,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon paused, taking a deep breath, which startled Luz to both see and hear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I believe it has also returned some of the aspects that once belonged to me as Mezzanotte.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you sound different.” Skara whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost Host nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Apparently the mixing of all of your magics returned a small portion of my identity as Mezzanotte to me as the Ghost Host. While I don’t know what all that will mean, I can say that it has altered this form into something of a hybrid, if you will, of Mezzanotte and the Nowhere Demon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, excuse us for a sec?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Ed and he dropped his hand. “But, Mittens? Why didn’t you tell us the Ghost Host was the Nowhere Demon?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing would do more than just kill you!” Emira gasped, gaping at the demon watching them curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Amity stepped forward so she could stand between her siblings and the Ghost Host. “First off, Ghost Host never even lifted a claw to hurt us at all that night. Yes, she is the Nowhere Demon, but only because she sold her soul to have the chance to protect the others trapped in the curse of Pandor Mansion. Besides, we trust her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me for interrupting that very kind act of defense in my honor,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Ghost Host touched down and walked up to the twins curiously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re Amity’s older siblings?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz walked up to behind Amity to lightly bump her shoulder. “This is going to be fun to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe for you,” groaned Amity, watching the Ghost Host extend a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost Host, formerly Mezzanotte Bane of Pandor Mansion. An honor to meet you both…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other and shrugged, their worry disappearing, and Emira stepped forward to take the clawed hand. “I’m Emira, and this is my brother Edric. Mittens told us how you helped her, but didn’t say you were, well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Nowhere Demon?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Ghost Host nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Frankly, would you have said you were helped by one of my kind? Though I am a rare case of demon, the true Nowhere Demon is vastly more terrifying and powerful than I. It was only thanks to your little sister, Luz, and their friends that I was in turn able to help them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her eyes darted to Edric for a moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Edric, eh? I knew your ancestor way back before the curse was enacted. Aside from the…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she waved a claw at the shared green locks of the three siblings. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peculiar hair colour, you do look quite similar. A trait from your mother, I take it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz watched Amity shift and lightly brush her fingers through her hair, knowing the haunted look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has me dye mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single black ear twitching was the only detected movement from the Ghost Host as she looked at Amity, the demonic face a neutral mask. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I see...well then, that makes me feel less guilty about dropping that strange white material on her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s head snapped up. “That was you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost Host shrugged nonchalantly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not appreciate disrespect, no matter the reason. Speaking of which, the Ghosts of Slithermas Eve. I think it’s time I teach you about these tricky spectres. Judging from what has been happening the past few days, I understand Past and Marley were paying visits to the Blight household prior to Slithermas?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric blinked. “How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon grinned and shot a glance at Luz. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A little bundle of sun told me. Granted, I’ve been monitoring the spectral happenings for some time now, and not just the ones happening here at Blight Manor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Willow’s eyes widened. “I thought they were all at the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they were. There are still quite a few residential happy haunts who are not quite ready to move on. It was only after the Great One departed did I recognize there were some new spirits wandering about. A little gift left by the Great One for being told my soul was no longer theirs to take.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder wracked Luz’s body as she remembered the giant demon she dared to challenge just so Ghost Host would not be taken away. She argued that Ghost Host belonged with them because they cared for the team, and that made them belong to Team Owlet. To think of GH trapped in that awful dimension frightened Luz almost as much as imagining Eda forever stuck as the Owl Beast. But then, did that mean it was her fault a bunch of ghosts were now running around the Boiling Isles?  Because she told the Nowhere Demon they couldn’t have Ghost Host? She felt a hand on her arm and lifted her eyes to see Amity looking at her worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ghosts, is it because of me?” She watched Amity’s eyebrows raise in confusion. “Because I told the Nowhere Demon GH didn’t belong to them anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I would hardly say that, tesoro,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz looked back to the Ghost Host. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Demons, especially Greater Ones, are powerful beings that do not like being told what to do. The Great One would have sent out all those spirits regardless of the outcome of the summoning. Sort of a side-effect to the breach between Realms.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon leaned forward so her eyes could meet Luz’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ever for a moment take the blame for something that was out of your control. Because of you, I’m still here, and more importantly, free of the curse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said ‘all those spirits’,” Gus interjected. “How come we’ve only just now heard about them showing up in Blight Manor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skara nodded. “Yeah, and why here? There are loads of other places for ghosts to pick; the Skull,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The abandoned Hillywood Hotel,” Boscha added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Left Kneecap Bay,” Said Edric. Emira looked at him. “What? It’s a popular place for ships to crash, makes sense ghosts would haunt there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Points taken.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host crossed her arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not all spirits like to make a big entrance when they find a new place to haunt, many of them just want somewhere to hide away from the daylight. I’ve been keeping tabs on the ones who escaped the manor and have taken steps to handle those who try anything dangerous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using Rex as a support to lean on, Luz frowned curiously. “What sort of steps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Necessary ones. But when I heard about the haunts happening at Blight Manor, I knew they would be more of a challenge. And that is why I came.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host traced a large spell circle and four figures appeared inside, two of which Luz recognized as the Marley Ghost and Ghost of Slithermas Past. The other two were only dark shapes with no details to reveal what they looked like. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meet the Ghosts of Slithermas Past, Present, and Future. The chained one, Marley, acts as the threshold to show the other spirits when a new haunting has been found.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like in A Christmas Carol!” Luz said to Amity, feeling better to have suggested they watch the movie after all. “So then, they’re here to help the Blights become nicer witches? At least, Mr. and Mrs. Blight?” She winked at Amity, who blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, it’s not that simple.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host pointed to the figures in the circle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve only recently learned of this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas Carol</span>
  <em>
    <span> story, and these ghosts are not like the spirits that visit the Scrooge character. These ghosts come from the Chaos Realm, where nothing is safe and monsters far worse than anything from your nightmares exist, a place beyond what some call the Fifth Dimension. Instead of teaching a lesson, these ghosts only serve the purpose of using their powers to torment, deserving or not. A backhanded lesson that will either make or break their victims. Past, the one you fought just now, holds the power to take anything of a historical nature and bring it to life, but in a warped image of its former glory. A fiery little gremlin who wants to get in a good laugh and does not care how it happens.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha and Skara shared a look. “That’s probably why we saw him jumping through all the paintings downstairs. He was looking for something to bring to life he could use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Correct,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira walked up to the circle and studied the figures before pointing to the two hidden in darkness. “So, what about the other ghosts? Present and Future? What can they do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t we ask the one who knows the story a bit better?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host looked at Luz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well the Ghost of Christmas Present shows Scrooge all the joy and happiness he misses out on, like his nephew partying with his friends and Bob Cratchet’s family celebrating what they have, even though they don’t have much money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then there are these two kids with him,” Amity said. “Called Ignorance and Want. They follow him around and he tells Scrooge to beware them both, but Ignorance most of all.” She shuddered, remembering how scary that part of the movie was, both from the visual and the idea of such things existing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s the Ghost of Christmas Future,” It was Luz’s turn to shudder. No matter how much she had experienced since arriving on the Boiling Isles could replace the innate fear she had as a child of the silent, hooded figure. “It shows Scrooge what his future would look like if he continued his ways, and it is not pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The unknown of the future and ‘what could be’ can be a frightening concept to any sane individual.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host nodded, looking back to the circle and waving a hand to disperse it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But with the Chaos Realm unleashing its own twisted versions of these spirits, it will be hard to know what they’ll be capable of. We’ve already witnessed Past at work, so that will take us to Present. I suggest we-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick knock on the door was all the warning they had before Odalia Blight walked into Amity’s room, her eyes widening at the eclectic group of witchlings standing about, all frozen in the act. Luz’s eyes went straight to the Ghost Host and instantly lifted Rex to defend the demon, but when Odalia turned in her direction, she showed no reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edric, Emria, Amity,” her voice was as cold as one of Luz’s ice glyphs. “What are you all doing up here? The party is not even close to being over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying her best to not look at Ghost Host, Luz took a cautious step forward, ignoring the noise of protest from Amity. “We found one of the ghosts, and they were helping us track it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odalia’s face twitched in a brief look of surprise before returning to a haughty aloofness. “I see. And, what happened to this ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We,” Luz did shoot a quick look at Ghost Host and she nodded to her. “We beat it, it’s gone. But, there are two more we still have to find.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group watched Odalia mull over Luz’s words, her silence making them all fidget nervously, though the Blight children did not show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why doesn’t she see Ghost Host?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon was not something to easily miss, but Luz was floored to think that somehow she and her friends, even Ed and Em, could see her while Odalia could not. Ghost Host was watching Odalia, a calm and intrigued look on her face, arms crossed over her chest as she arched a single eyebrow. Finally, the Blight matriarch hummed thoughtfully and placed her hand on the door handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all have till the end of the night to find these spectres and be rid of them. I expect you to keep them away from the guests and out of sight.” With that, she exited the room and closed the door, leaving the team in stunned silence. That is, until Ghost Host snapped her fingers and a muffled crash came from the hall, followed by a series of yelps and curses, startling Luz out of her stupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. Blight really needs to be more careful where she steps.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon said, tucking her hand back into the crook of her arm. Frowning, the Ghost Host looked around to the team gaping at her and she blinked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Amity repeated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How could my mother not see you standing in the middle of the room while we can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost Host blinked, as if suddenly comprehending the fact. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that. You all were Ghost Touched, therefore, you can see the spirits of the dead whether or not they use their powers to hide. Certain individuals are born with the Sight, a very similar ability, to see through the veil to the hidden creatures of the world. Clearly,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon nodded to where Odalia had disappeared. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She does not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come we can see you?” Asked Edric, gesturing to himself and his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I allowed you to see me, and now, you will see the other spirits as well. Which will come in handy, because Past will be the only easy to find ghost. The next two will be far more trickier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Luz hefted her backpack from where she had set it on the floor. “How do we find them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Present is next,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Ghost Host said, rubbing her chin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most likely will turn up where the activities of Slithermas are strongest in this house. We’ll have to go back to the party.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon crossed the room and opened the door. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>After you, ladies and gents.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should stick together,” Amity said to the group, glancing at Ghost Host who nodded in affirmation. “Probably in groups of two, although, I’m not sure where you will want to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So long as one of you doesn’t mind an extra shadow, I will be able to go unseen, even to any who do have the Sight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz raised her hand. “I don’t mind another shadow! But, you’re not going to possess me, right?” Sharing a body with Chiaro’s spirit had been the check for that particular box, but she wasn’t against helping another ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Ghost Host shook her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I will merely be attached to your shadow. The most you will feel is my voice in your head if I need to speak, but your actions will remain your own.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shall we then?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Team Owlet descended the stairs to the first floor where the party was still in full swing, no sign whatsoever of any ghosts running around, and split off when they reached the bottom. Ed and Em would remain on the landing where they could keep an eye out over the crowd; Gus and Willow would take the dance floor; Boscha and Skara made their way towards the area where guests were sitting down to eat. That left Amity and Luz to venture towards the pavilion out back where guests had congregated to either watch the starry night sky or simply enjoy the cool air. Seeing her shadow reformed into the familiar silhouette of the Ghost Host mirroring her movements was both a little nostalgic for Luz, as that was how the demon had first appeared to them, but also strange because it meant that she and Amity really were not alone. Sure, they were surrounded by bunches of super rich witches and demons, and if any were to glance their way, they would just see two girls arm and arm, another couple at the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Couple. Luz couldn’t help but smile dopily at that. They were a couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you grinning about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Amity to see the witch raising an eyebrow, an intrigued look on her face. Luz grinned widely and leaned in closer. “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re worth nothing to our world.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz instantly pulled away, her eyes darting around to look anywhere but at Amity, or Ghost Host, the words from earlier looping in her mind. It was as if they were being whispered in her ear, chasing away the joy of Amity being by her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You may think dressing as you do and carrying that palisman around, that you're one of us. Trust me, human, you'll never belong with our kind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz?” Amity grabbed her shoulders so she could look at her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing to our world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Luz pressed her palms to her face to drive away the cruel words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worth nothing. Nothing. Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Ghost Host snarled, her voice cutting through the thoughts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” She gasped, a sudden burning in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at Amity, and breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling herself gasp for air she did not realize she needed, Luz looked up into Amity’s worried eyes. Everything was so bright, the colors around her glaring, the sounds too loud. What was going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, and focus on Amity.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Luz kept her gaze locked with Amity, staring into those wide amber pools flecked with gold. Eyes that were studying every inch of her face, searching for any sign to tell her what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I’m weak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz, focus!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A deep purr began to fill her mind, silencing the vicious wave of thoughts, and Luz felt herself relax, her legs losing the strength to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!” Quickly, Amity pulled the human to a narrow stone bench hidden in a corner of the pavilion and sat her down, wrapping an arm around her as she sat beside her. “Luz, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz shook her head, feeling rattled at the words that had coursed so cruelly through her mind. Where did all of that come from? And why? Laughter rippled from inside the house, making the girls look up. A loud, bellowing laugh that was cold and full of a wicked glee that instantly set them on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Ghost Host said slowly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We just found our next ghost.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers gripping Rex’s staff, Luz jumped to her feet and they ran into the eerily quiet house. The party attendants all were frozen in place, their eyes blank and devoid of life, bodies fading away like fog. As if they were ghosts. What had been bright and vivid decorations were now dull and drooped where they hung. Hearing panting up ahead, Luz and Amity hurried into the foyer to find Willow, Gus, Boacha, and Skara huddled together, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz! Amity!” Willow yelled, waving to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow!” Amity looked around. “Where are Ed and Em?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!” The twins pushed their way out of the motionless crowd. “We were looking for you. Everyone is,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frozen, we know.” Luz slid her backpack off so it dangled on one shoulder, her fingers reaching for the pouch where she kept her glyphs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter rolled around them, the same deep, cruel laugh Luz and Amity had heard from outside, and a flash of light erupted from the landing on the staircase, forcing everyone to look away. When the glare faded, a giant figure stood looming over them, his wide shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh. Four arms grew from his powerful torso, two of which held his shaking stomach from his mirth while the others hung at his sides. Bits of what looked like dust fell from his craggled body, rock-like skin shifting with his movements, two large tusks sprouting out from beneath his lower lip. A robe draped over his body, a shimmering material that looked like, and this Luz could hardly believe to be true, obsidian turned into cloth, with a dark gold fur lining the collar and cuffs. Light fell upon the glimmering fabric, but instead of reflecting it, the robe seemed to draw it in and hold it, drinking up the warmth and brightness. Slowly, the giant stood up and a single wide opalescent diamond eye opened to fix on the stunned Team Owlet, and the giant smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, what have we here?” His voice boomed, almost knocking Luz over with its volume. “Some puny little witchlings come to give me gifts? I accept them!” He lifted all four of his arms, each one ladened with a mass of golden bracers, rings, and precious metals woven into fine cords of rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s jaw dropped at the literal fortune worn on the giant as she tried to think just what the heck kind of ghost this one was. When the team did not move, the giant frowned at them and stamped his foot, suddenly reminding Luz of King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witchlings! I demand you give me a gift!” His bejeweled eye lolled around to settle on Luz’s backpack and he grinned. “Yes! I sense something of great value in that sack! You, girl! Give it to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach dropped and Luz backed away, shoving her arms through the straps. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” the giant growled, his fists clenching at his sides. “Give me the gift! Or I will take it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t have it!” Luz hefted Rex up and the cobra hissed, his eyes glowing with magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant roared and a funnel of shimmering magic burst from his massive eye at the group. “Give it to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadows rose up from the floor as the Ghost Host’s wings burst from her back, spread out to block the magical beam and splitting it in half, her fangs gritted against the force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Team Owlet,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon growled, slowly rotating on a heel to fix a burning glare at the stunned giant, not feeling the smoke rising from her wings. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meet the Ghost of Slithermas Present.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Present blinked and narrowed his eye at the Ghost Host. “I know you...you’re the witch who made a deal with the Great One; the Bane of Midnight they called you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green light sparked on the floor as a long black staff grew out to dart into the Ghost Host’s hand, which she spun effortlessly in the air before resting it on her shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t go by that name anymore. Now I am your Host, your Ghost Host.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon glanced over her shoulder at the team. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll subdue the spirit while the rest of you keep him distracted. It shouldn’t be too much of a challenge unless -</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A high-pitched shriek filled the air, quickly followed by a second, and a pair of claws swiped overhead. The Ghost Host swung her staff, knocking away the harpy-like creature that had made a grab for Luz, and growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He brought his minions.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz and Amity looked at each other in silent understanding. They knew just what Ghost Host was talking about, or, more to the point, who.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignorance and Want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another shriek made them flinch as one of the two harpies dove for the team and Boscha swung her axe, slicing off a claw. The harpy screamed and darted back to circle around to the giant’s side, its sibling circling around to the other side. Both creatures had skeletal, malnourished bodies, pale skin stretched over their frames, their backs hunched forward under the weight of thin leathery wings. Fangs too large for their mouths stuck out from their lips, tongues lapping at the air as they snarled, hungry eyes dimly staring at the team like the witchlings were their next meal. Their hair hung about their faces like wirey, greasy curtains and a narrow tail whipped about from their boney spines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Ghost Host raised an eyebrow.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Change of plans. You take care of Ignorance and Want, I’ll deal with Present.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon glanced down at the witchlings. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boscha and Willow, you’re with me. I’ll need the heavy hitters.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Willow squeaked, but the Ghost Host was already diving into the floor in a rush of shadows that sprang out into a stream to ram against Present’s chest before curling around behind him to reform, the demon’s arms hooking under the giant’s armpits. Howling, Present reached back as he tried to grasp hold of Ghost Host’s horns when a tangle of vines snared his wrists. Willow grunted as she fought against the overwhelming strength of the spectre to stand, while Boscha charged forward, axe held high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling, Present snapped his head back, bashing Ghost Host in the face. “Get me that gift!” He bellowed at the harpies, and pivoted to throw a punch at the shadow demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz clutched her backpack to her chest as the harpies rose into the air, their hungry eyes fixing on her, zeroing in to attack. Rex was up in a flash as violet energy shot from the cobra’s mouth, but the harpies flew around it. Two whips of light suddenly lashed out and around the winged creatures; one cyan, the other turquoise, as Ed and Em tugged with all their might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz! Move!” Amity tackled Luz out of the way for the harpies to crash to the floor, claws angrily scrabbling for support. The two girls rolled to the side and grunted when they came to a stop, Luz opening her eyes to find Amity resting on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this going to be a thing for us now?” She grinned cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s face went bright red and she shoved herself off Luz. “Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering, Luz took the offered hand and rose to her feet, unzipping a side pocket of her backpack and pulled out her pad of glyphs. Ignorance and Want hissed and spun on the floor to chase after the twins, snapping at their heels. Gus and Skara yelped as they dove out of the way while desperately trying to draw their own spells. Ripping an ice glyph from the pad, Luz slammed the paper to the floor and watched a row of shards slither into the path of Want as it reached a claw for Emira. The harpy instantly went sliding across the room and smashed head-first into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one, Luz!” Emira yelled before running to her brother’s aid, spell circle already in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bellow from the stairs made Luz and Amity turn to see the Ghost Host be thrown over their heads, catch the chandelier in the stomach, and teeter off. Luz yelped and yanked Amity out of the way for the demon to crash-land in front of them, a small crater fissuring out from beneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Wheezed the demon. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Times like this I miss not having a corporeal form.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roaring from behind had her jumping up into a crouch, eyes burning from the fight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, this is much more fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The large wings retracted beneath the skin and a second pair of arms sprouted from the demon’s sides. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You two make sure Ignorance and Want are distracted, but do not let them near the gift.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity blinked. “What gi-” But Ghost Host had already darted away, leaping over Boscha to punch the lumbering giant in the eye. Frowning, Amity turned to Luz. “What is she talking about? What gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shriek made them jump and Luz tossed a fire glyph in the air that caught Ignorance in the face, the harpy jolting back from the burning in its eyes. Grabbing her by the wrist, Luz pulled Amity away as they ran from the howling creature to join their friends. Seeing Want racing for an unsuspecting Skara, Luz reached for another glyph, but a massive purple hand rose out of the floor to grab the harpy and throw it into its sibling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz,” Amity lowered her hand to dismiss the spell. “What gift is Ghost Host talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Luz tried her best to hide the backpack behind her hand, a blush growing in her cheeks. “Nothing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it’s a...surprise. For you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Amity had been expecting that for an answer then it was the least likely one she predicted because her eyes slowly widened and she blinked. “...me…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dorks in love!” Edric yelled. “Save it for after we beat these guys!” He ducked under Want’s claws and chucked a ball of blue flames against the creature’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though both girls went bright pink at that, they nodded to each other and ran towards the fight, ironic considering the relief Luz felt for not having to worry about spoiling the surprise. Maybe bringing Amity’s present to the party was not such a good idea after all? Then again, there was always the risk Hooty would have found it and then Luz would be out of a Slithermas gift for Amity. Speaking of which…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abomination, rise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz watched the large purple gollum pull itself free from the floor and, pulling out a pair of glyphs, shot a questioning look at Amity and lifted the papers for her to see. The witch narrowed her eyes for a moment, widening in understanding, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abomination, seize!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sludge monster moaned and its arms extended out to snatch Ignorance and Want from the air, encasing them in its hands. Taking a running start, Luz jumped onto Rex and flew at the harpies, slapping the glyph papers and sticking them on the abomination’s wrists. Ice blossomed up the gooey arms and slid over the harpies as they thrashed about, their screams fading out as the ice solidified over their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo!” Luz pumped her fist in the air. “Teamwork-” she collided with the wall over the staircase, the pain only dulled by the ancient tapestry hanging over it. “Baby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant roared at the sight of his frozen minions and shoved Ghost Host away, throwing the demon into Willow and Boscha’s path. “My children! You will pay for this, girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz yelped as a beam of magic burned at the tapestry beneath her feet and she clung to the material, Rex slipping from her hand to clatter to the stairs below. Another beam hit the wall to her side as the giant slammed all four of his fists to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your Gift of Slithermas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daring to look down, Luz swallowed at the single eye right below her that was charging an obscene amount of power. This was really going to hurt. Present bellowed and the charge of magic blazed on up, but missed Luz by mere inches and hit the ceiling above her, raining bits of plaster and splinters onto her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric Luz was holding tore and she was flung sideways, screaming as she flapped her arms in a failed attempt to stop. A big, gooey abomination hand popped up, but only managed to slow her down as Luz broke through the sludge and tumbled backwards into the darkness of the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!” Amity ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, dodging the grappling hands of Present as the Ghost Host pulled him from behind by his tusks. Snarling, the shadow demon wrapped her second pair of arms around the giant’s neck and pried open his eyelid. Claws gleaming in the light, she shot a brief look at the stunned witchlings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You may not want to watch this part</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Present let out a scream as Ghost Host sank her claws into his wide, diamond eye and ripped it from the socket, magic dripping from the orb as the giant’s body went rigid and dropped to his knees. The moment his body hit the floor it dispersed in a thick cloud of ash and dust. Behind the group, the frozen forms of Ignorance and Want vanished, leaving the blocks of ice to shatter as the abomination dispersed. Waving a hand in front of her face, coughing, Ghost Host looked at the eye as it too crumbled in her hand, becoming nothing more than a glittering pile. Drawing a spell circle for a small bottle to drop into her palm, the demon poured the dust into the neck and corked it, tossing the bottle back through the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three down, one to go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host nodded to the team, smiling smugly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well done everyone! Now we just need to find the Ghost of Slithermas Yet to Be. Luz? Amity? It’s safe now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” No response. Frowning, the demon turned to face the direction they had disappeared. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz? Amity?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps from the hallway made the demon's ears twitch curiously and Amity appeared from the shadows, a distant and confused look in her eyes. Clutched in her hands was the top strap of Luz’s backpack. The Ghost Host was at her side before she could blink and the demon’s hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity, where is Luz?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” As if coming out of a dream, Amity blinked slowly and shook her head. “I don’t know.” From behind, a breeze drifted from the hallway and brushed at the hem of her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl rolled up from the Ghost Host’s chest and she glared into the shadows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” her eyes did not leave the hallway as her second set of arms retracted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay in the foyer. We’ll be back soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Looking over her shoulder, the demon hissed and, when Amity looked into the foyer, she gasped. It had gone dark. No one was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She stared up at the Ghost Host and felt the demon carefully take her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity, do you trust me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host stared down at her, wings expanding from her back and held out her hand. In an instant, Rex shot from the gloom and was caught. Spinning the palisman over their heads, Ghost Host slammed the butt of the staff to the floor and a huge translucent lavender cobra rose up around them. Short horns sprouted from the creature’s head, its eyes a blank green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what? Of course I do! But, what has that got to do with any of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guiding Amity so she was at her side, the Ghost Host opened one huge wing to hug the witchling close. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where we are about to go is going to be a place where all living things fear the most, and if we’re going to find Luz and save her, I’m going to need your help.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing with a suddenly dry throat, Amity pressed herself to the Ghost Host’s side as she stared into the inky void that was the hallway before them. “What are you talking about? Who took Luz? Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When are we going should be the question.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keeping a secure hold around the witchling, the Ghost Host took a step forward and gently nudged Amity with her wing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to What Is Yet to Come, to meet the Ghost of Slithermas Future.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The giant cobra surrounded them like a living shield, mirroring’s Rex’s tongue darting out to taste the air, and hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whimper slipped out of Amity’s throat and she all but hid her face in the Ghost Host’s side as they slowly walked into the hallway and the darkness closed around them, carried by a cold wind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just what sort of twisted future would the Ghosts of Slithermas Eve have to show? GH and Amity are about to find out...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gus knew something was wrong the second Ghost Host ran up the stairs, calling for Luz and Amity. He had seen Luz be chucked across rooms countless times before and she would always pop back up, albeit a little shaky once in a while, but the human had a knack for bouncing back. Literally. So, when she did not reappear from the hallway after Amity went to find her, Gus instantly had a feeling something terrible had happened. Of course, once both Amity and Ghost Host completely vanished from sight, his fear spiked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what just happened?” He stared at the top of the staircase as the air around it seemed to ripple like heat waves before snapping back to stillness. This was not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric and Emira ran past him and up the stairs to the start of the hallway where they stopped and shared a rare look of unease that Gus had only seen once before. It had been when Bump caught the duo in the middle of hexing the loudspeakers to only sound out fart noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you see?” Willow asked when the twins hurried down to the landing where the rest of the group gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira shook her head. “They’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘gone’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We mean,” Edric said slowly. “They’re gone. Luz, Mittens, Ghost Host, we didn’t see any of them. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could they just disappear?” Boscha frowned. “They’re not that hard to miss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they saw the Ghost of Slithermas Future and went after it?” A light orb appeared in Skara’s hand and she hurried up the stairs. She had not taken two steps before a crash came from the main entrance, like something ramming against the doors. Another crash followed it, louder than the first, and Gus took a careful step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else wondering if that’s Future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hefting her axe over her shoulders, Boscha walked in front of the group and took a solid fighting stance. “If it is, then I’m going to turn him into ghost mincemeat.” A puff of blue smoke billowed up from the ground and a Gus clone crossed his arms in front of the battle-ready witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to be smart about this,” another crash resounded from the doors. “I’ll go check it out and see what it is so we actually have a plan. But first, we need to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins shared a sly look. “Leave that to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final crash erupted as the doors were flung open and a blast of icy-cold wind flew through the room, sinking its claws into the witchlings’ skin, raising goose bumps along their exposed flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a twirl of his finger, Gus sent his clone scurrying off towards the main entrance of Blight manor and the group raced away after the twins, into the drawing room where the guests had been dancing earlier, the band instruments hovering in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the tables!” Ed whispered, ducking under the thick tablecloth that drapped to the floor, Emira scooting in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boscha, Willow!” Gus hissed, pointing to a table closest to the room entrance. “Try to trip up whoever comes in. Ghost or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded and slipped beneath the table, but Boscha rolled her eyes. “Ugh, why am I always stuck with Plant Girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out from the table and yanked her under. “Just shut up and get in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus shook his head and grabbed Skara’s wrist, running to a table close to the band stand. “C’mon! I’ve got an idea!” Footsteps pounded on the floor that were fast approaching, and the two dove headfirst under the table. Gus shot halfway out the other side and Skara managed to yank him back as two long shadows were cast across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his breathing, Gus watched the two silhouettes slowly creep their way through the room.  A finger tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Skara conjure a spell ring that washed them both in a soft, rose-colored light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A communication spell,” she whispered to him when he gave her a perplexed look. “Willow and Boscha? Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skara?!” Boscha’s voice echoed from the ring, making Gus jump and almost hit his head on the table at how loud she sounded. “What the heck are you doing? They’ll hear us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they won’t.” Skara hissed. “As long as we talk into the ring, we won’t be any louder than a whisper. Ed and Em? Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hear you,” Emira whispered. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus pinched the edge of the tablecloth and crouched down to peek into the room. A pair of black boots crossed his vision and he flinched back. “Okay, so there’s two of...whoever is out there. They don’t know where we are, so it should be easy for us to deal with them. There’s six of us, so we’ve got the advantage of sur-” The table was yanked from over their heads off its feet and flung away, crashing to pieces against the nearby wall. Slowly, Gus and Skara lifted their eyes to stare up at the figure looming over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Titan…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Everywhere Amity looked there was darkness. No pathway for them to follow, no passing landscape to hint where they were, not even a hint of movement from any other possible living creature nearby, but Amity knew they were there. She could hear them creeping by, swooping through the inky-void that ate at the light conjured  by the cobra to surround them as they walked. At one point, she heard a low, guttural growl just off to the side and a claw reached for the hem of her dress, but the moment it touched the lavender energy, it jolted back with a hiss. Still, Amity pushed herself into the Ghost Host’s side and felt the large wing hug her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re almost there,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon said, her eyes focused on a route that only she seemed to know. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little bit further and we will be at What is Yet to Come.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whisper came from the shadows and Amity flinched under Ghost Host’s wing. “Where are we now?” She felt the demon’s hand tighten around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A bridge between your dimension and the world created by the Ghost of Slithermas Future. Even though it may not be a complete world, it will have a strong enough existence so long as it holds control over both yours and Luz’s will. This spirit holds the power to show you what your future would be if your greatest nightmare came true. All we need to do is find Luz, help her realize that what she is seeing is nothing but an illusion, and bring her back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity swallowed and stared out into the darkness, until a sudden dot of white appeared before them, growing into a shining gateway just large enough for the both of them to step through. Though she could not see what was past the strange curtain of light, Amity had the sudden sense that what was beyond was something she did not want to see. But Luz was behind that curtain, and as much as Amity could feel the terror welling up inside her of what could possibly exist as a twisted version of their future, the thought of Luz being alone frightened her even more. She felt Ghost Host give her hand a squeeze and looked up at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Amity exhaled through her nose. “No.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost Host chuckled dryly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one ever is when facing the unknown of their future. That’s why you must always be ready for whatever it throws at you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon lifted Rex’s staff and gave the curtain of light a poke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, here we go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing herself, Amity closed her eyes as they walked through the shimmering wall, a wave of cold washing over her skin and seeping into her bones, wracking her body with a violent shiver. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Amity hunched forward in an attempt to warm herself. “Ghost Host, what was that?” Her eyes snapped open. Both her hands were free. The Ghost Host was not with her. “Ghost Host?!” A deep snarl from behind had her spin around to see the tall demon standing on the other side of the gateway, eyes tight with pain as she tried to push her way through. Glowing shackles snapped over her wrists and throat and Ghost Host snarled as she tried to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghost Host?!” Amity gasped and the demon looked at her. The anger in those burning eyes faded away and Ghost Host sighed, shoulders and wings drooping in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Amity, but it appears this is a fight I cannot help you win.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Fear spiked through Amity’s chest as she watched Ghost Host heft Rex in her hand and push the cobra through the gateway. “But, how can I find Luz without your help? You said we would find her together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadness filled Ghost Host’s eyes as she held Rex out to Amity. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, but it looks like that is not an option anymore. I will have to stay behind to maintain the portal. Take Rex, he will help you find Luz.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cobra hissed gently as Amity took the polished staff and clutched it to her chest, but she couldn’t turn around. If she did, that meant she would have to see what the future could be, twisted reality or not, and that was something she was not ready for. “Ghost Host...What will I see in the future? What if What is Yet to Come isn’t a nightmare, but becomes the real thing? What if what I see is true? I don’t want to see that. I don’t want to know what will happen if I don’t have Luz.” The human’s backpack felt like an anchor pulling her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Ghost Host’s voice was soft as they stared at each other. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one knows what the future will be like. That’s why it is the one thing we all fear; the fear of the unknown. Not even the oracles in all their wisdom know the details of what will happen. Remember, the Ghost will take your deepest fears and twist them into a warped reality. Is that your future?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shrugged. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one really knows. But only you can control what your future will be. Not your parents, not your siblings, not the Isles, and not some sick spectre who only delights in twisting your heart’s desire to its worst nightmare. So, don’t worry yourself over the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘what could be’s’ unless they are what you want them to be. I mean, look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the demon raised an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I see myself becoming an extension of the Nowhere Demon only to be freed because you and Luz found the strength to overcome what held my brother back? Not even in my wildest dreams, and yet, it happened.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching Rex to her chest, Amity felt her eyes sting with tears and she quickly rubbed them away with her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, enough with this worry and negative thinking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host pointed to the path ahead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz is somewhere out there, and if there is one thing I know about the two of you, it’s that when you’re together, you can do anything. Go find that ball of sunlight and bring her home. I’ll keep the portal open for you. Just remember, everything you’ll see is false, nothing but illusions meant to trap you and Luz in a living nightmare. Rex will be with you. Do not let go of him, he will keep you safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host pulled back into the darkness so all that Amity could see were a pair glowing gold and red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Find your light.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Gus ran through Blight Manor as fast as he possibly could, stumbling in an attempt to catch himself when a spell exploded over his head. Forget hiding and playing it smart, this was now about surviving. Boscha and Willow had burst out from their hiding places as had the twins to defend Gus and Skara, but the moment they saw the intruders, they all scattered.</p><p>
  <span>This had to be the Ghost of Slithermas Future’s doing, no other explanation made sense. Unless someone had mastered both a time-travel spell and mind-control at the same time, but Gus highly doubted that was the case. Still, as Gus jolted forward from the burst of magic that just missed his heel, he knew they would need to come up with a plan and come up with it fast. Drawing a spell circle, Gus summoned four illusion clones and they charged at his pursuer, battle cries filling the hallway. As much as Gus hated wasting magical energy on his clones when they would only play the role of bait, at the moment it was all he could do to keep from being bashed to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rounding a corner, Gus felt his foot slip on the smooth floor and would have gone crashing down had it not been for a hand shooting out to yank him into darkness and quickly shut the door. Green light bloomed before his eyes to show Willow pressed against the narrow wall of what had to be a broom closet, which was made evident by the broom jabbing Gus in the back. Edric had crammed himself into the far end and was currently doing his best to not step in a bucket. All three of them panted heavily as they fought to control their breathing, only stopping when they heard the stomping feet of the intruders running past them, unaware of their hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titan,” Willow moaned. “What are we going to do? We can’t keep ducking for cover like this all night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus shook his head, his mind too confused and jumbled to think. Luz and Amity were at the mercy of the Future ghost, but apparently so were the rest of them. To think that this was what they would have to face had him shivering like he was stuck at the highest point of the Knee without anyone to help. “Well, let’s try to think about this.” His voice shook as he struggled to find some sort of calm. “GH said these spirits use their powers to twist what should be a lesson and use it to torture their victims. What lessons are we learning right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Willow blinked owlishly. Frowning, Gus shook his head. “I think it’s that we have to figure out how to stick together and be ready for anything! Even though Luz and Amity are somewhere else, we can still work as a team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Gus,” Willow glanced worriedly at the door. “How can we fight if the enemies are, well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to find a way to make it work.” Gus turned to Edric. “Got any secret tunnels in this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blight instantly grinned and his eyes glimmered in the dimness. “Please, who do you think I am? Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” The younger illusionist rubbed his chin. “Luz told me about a bunch of human customs used for their holidays and I think I know just the one to help us. We’re going to need some wrapping paper, cardboard, and confetti. Lots of confetti.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rex’s tongue flicked out to taste the air and he hissed meaningfully. Suddenly surging forward, Amity was left to hang on grimly as they shot over the blank landscape of Yet to Come. She did not want to see it. Oh Titan, Amity did not want to see whatever horrible future the Slithermas ghost had created to torture Luz with. She felt her heart burn at the thought of the human in any type of pain, and the memory of the scars on her back stung in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The land she flew over did not ease her anxiety; it was the bleakest place she had ever seen. It was like flying through a living canvas, but everything was painted in the drabbest grey imaginable: the trees, the ground, even the sky, all held the same ashen look. Tightening her hold on the staff, Amity felt Rex dip below the treeline, barely skimming over a lumpy path of rock and dirt. There was something familiar about the way the path twisted and turned through the forest and, when it opened out, Amity’s eyes widened to see the Owl House standing before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, her heart leapt in her chest as she anticipated Hooty zooming out from his door to call a greeting. But nothing happened. No annoying bird-tube zipping around like a hyperactive noodle spouting utter nonsense. When Rex approached the door to the house, Amity instantly saw why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large wooden peg filled the space where the house demon always resided and, when Amity looked closer, she saw a very faint collection of scratches maring the door. As if someone, or something, had removed Hooty from his place. Sliding off Rex and lifting the staff to her side, Amity raised a trembling hand to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Eda? Miss Lilith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind, wind moaned and slowly swirled around her, growing more forceful by the second and tugging at her dress and arms. Laughter surrounded her, a cold cruel laugh that slipped down her spine and crawled along her skin. Grabbing hold of the door knob, Amity rammed her shoulder against it, wincing as the old wood bit into the exposed skin. The laughter came again, stronger this time, and Amity braced herself as she rammed the door again, feeling it budge. Hope filled her chest and, taking a deep breath, Amity threw all of her weight against the door and it popped open, leaving her to tumble to the floor. Not stopping to pause, Amity jumped to her feet and slammed the door shut, just as a figure appeared at the edge of the clearing opposite the Owl House. A hooded figure dressed in ashen-white robes surrounded by a vortex of icy wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity pressed her back to the door, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe, but once she dared to look around the room, her breath instantly went away. Dust covered every square inch in a thick layer and cobwebs hung like curtains from the ceiling. The red sofa that Amity remembered sitting on beside Luz just last night was worn and threadbare as if animals had made a home out of it, stuffing and springs jutting out from the material. The eclectic collection of human artifacts that Eda had displayed along the wall were gone, even her Wanted poster. Nothing more than a few nails peppered along the wall, scraps of cloth hanging from them. Slowly, Amity stepped into the room, her eyes roving around for any sign of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz?” She called, wincing at the hollow echo of her voice inside the house. Something on the floor caught her eye and her heart jumped to see a single set of footprints trailing through the thick dust. Wood creaked overhead and the witchling jumped, whipping Rex up to defend herself, but nothing appeared. Holding the palisman out before her, Amity inched her way across the floor and towards the stairs that led up to the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heels creaked on the splintered steps as she climbed to the upper level of the Owl House and followed the hallway to where Luz’s room sat, careful to step where the fresh set of prints had tred. The door was wide open, giving Amity a full view of the equally dusty room, but something was different. No, lots of things were different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small bed Luz had shared with her had switched sides to the opposite wall, and was larger. Enough for two full-grown adults to comfortably stretch out on. There were two desks as well, on opposite sides of the room; one was meticulously organized and thoroughly sorted; the other looked like a library had vomited all its contents on the surface, papers and books scattered everywhere. On the wall tacked above the messy desk was a series of glyphs sketched on various bits of papers and what looked almost like wrapping. Amity could not help but raise an eyebrow at the obvious crazy touch that could only belong to Luz. Clearly in any futuristic setting, she still did not know how to properly organize a work area. She even still had a knack for doodling artwork of Azura, though it looked like she wasn’t putting in an effort at how sloppy the lines and the colors were slapped on the paper. Something in the corner of the doodle caught Amity’s eye and she squinted at it to get a better look. Immediately, all the blood rushed from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora Blight-Noceda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was crude, loopy handwriting, but the unmistakable penmanship of a young child. Amity’s hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, spinning around to stare at the desk on the other side of the room, and the four picture frames standing side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Titan...don’t do this…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Against every fiber in her being that told her to get away, Amity found herself creeping towards the desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> desk. When her thigh bumped the back of the chair, Amity swallowed against the rising bile in her throat and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the first frame, she saw herself, Luz, Gus, and Willow all standing together, each with a paper scroll in hand, cheering at what could only be their graduation from Hexside. Despite being two years younger than the seventeen year olds, Gus had sprouted to be a head taller than all of them, even Luz, who had a a good few inches on Amity. Green still stained her hair, but only the ends while the rest had returned to her natural auburn color. Luz had one arm slung over her shoulder and was kissing her on the cheek, both their faces flushed with joy. The next picture was again of the four or them, but now Boscha and Skara had joined the group, along with Ed and Em, even Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus. They were all dressed in very fine outfits, but Willow and Emira had matching dresses, as did Gus and Edric in matching suits and ties. When Amity was able to focus on herself and Luz standing in the middle of the group, her face went bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Titan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was dressed in a black tuxedo top with a dark violet bowtie that matched the lapels of her jacket and, of course, a gaudy bright pink skirt that flowed down from her waist over her pants and boots. Clearly reminiscent of their Grom fiasco. Amity’s future self wore a gown of deep magenta and silver, her purely-auburn hair covered in a wispy silver veil. She and Luz were holding hands, staring into each other’s eyes as if they were the only two people in the world, with the tall form of the Grom tree behind them. However, when she saw the next frame, Amity was positive her head would pop off her shoulders and sail into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was leaning back in bed, the headboard slanted to keep her sitting up at a slight angle, Luz stretched out beside her on the blankets. Amity was resting against her shoulder as if it were a pillow with Luz’s head on top of hers. Cradled delicately in Amity’s arms was a bundle of candy-pink blankets and a small, round face poking out, eyes closed in slumber. Though both women looked like they had not seen sleep for many hours, they stared down at the tiny infant clutching Luz’s finger in the smallest hand Amity had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora. Amity covered her mouth with a trembling hand as tears burned in her eyes, threatening to fall as she stared at the picture. A daughter. She and Luz had a daughter. Named Aurora. It was..perfect. She was perfect. Looking at the final frame, Amity’s lips curled into a soft smile to see it was again of her and Luz; they were sitting in the living room of the Owl House, clearly caught in the moment of laughing as a toddling three-year old stumbled towards Eda who was crouched down, chubby little arms held out to the wild witch. Her big amber eyes shimmered with the purest of joy, a mess of dark brown hair sticking out at every possible angle from her head, wiggling little ears that curved up into tiny points. Picking up the frame, Amity stared down at the perfectly-captured moment and delicately traced the toddler’s face with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all so perfect. How could any of this be a twisted future where everything was wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was never enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The whispering voice jolted Amity and she spun around, hugging the picture to her chest as she held Rex out. The palisman hissed angrily at the figure that had materialized in the door, and Amity knew instantly who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are - are you the Ghost of Slithermas Future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though the spectre did not speak out loud, its voice slithered over Amity’s skin and into her ears, making her body shiver. Taking a deep breath, Amity stared at the spectre, her grip on Rex tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it was never enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hooded spectre tilted its head questioningly. Every inch of its body was draped in ashen robes that seemed to float in a wind that swirled only around it, giving no hint of what was hidden beneath. Slowly, Future lifted a concealed arm to gesture to the trio of pictures and the one Amity held close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The human was never enough. She gave you her love, her life, her child, and yet it was never enough. No matter what she did, you could never let go of the fear that one day she would grow tired of you and return to her home realm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor beneath her dipped and Amity caught herself on the back of the chair as she fought to breathe against the metal band that had suddenly wrapped itself around her chest. Wind brushed at her ankles and the ghost continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had forsaken your family name, become nothing but a bane on their existence, refusing to help after you turned your back on them. Your human would tell you it did not matter what your family thought, so long as you were together, but you could not believe it. So, you turned to another option, one that would grant you the power and resources to make sure your human could never leave your side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only the sharp hiss from Rex that made Amity lift her head against the cyclone of words in her mind and stare at the pale spectre. “What option?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the entire room shifted, throwing Amity to her knees, and when she looked up, she was in a room composed of stone. A cold, dark, unforgiving space that felt more like a cell, until Amity saw a trembling figure chained to the wall, hunched in a ball in the corner. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, a door creaked open to reveal two members of the Emperor’s Coven. At least, that was who Amity believed they were. The monochrome regalia had been replaced with jet black cloaks worn over dark purple uniforms - the same shade and coloring of an abomination. The helms remained cold, lifeless, and avian, but where once they had been a metallic grey now they shone with gold. The figure in the corner did not even put up a fight as the two soldiers strode over to unlock their chains, unceremoniously yanking them to their feet and yanking a shroud over their head, blocking their face from Amity’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright traitor, let’s get this over with.” The first soldier growled, tugging on the chains that held to the prisoner’s wrists. “She’s ready for you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second one grunted as they followed from behind. “The Mistress says she’ll give you a chance to live if you say where you hid it. Then you can go back to being one big, happy family.” Snorting, the soldier then kicked the prisoner in the back of their legs, making them fall to their knees. “As if any witch would want to have a family with the likes of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity watched in shock as the prisoner was pulled away and she followed them, her eyes never leaving the chained figure who shambled forward as though trapped in a dream. Or, more likely, a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coven members turned a corner and suddenly Amity found they were standing in a huge room full of stone with strange metal pipes criss-crossing the lofted ceiling. A deafening pulse filled the room and she turned to see a gigantic dark-grey heart beating slowly over an elaborate throne of gold. There, sitting on the throne, was the masked figure of Emperor Belos. Flanking his right side was a masked figure wearing the pure-white mask of a wolf. They wore a deep magenta cape, the hood pulled up to cover their head. The two coven members thrust the prisoner in front of the emperor and shoved them so that they collapsed to the floor, unable to catch themselves from hitting the unforgiving stone. One of the coven members then grasped the prisoner by the shoulder and, pulling them up, ripped the shroud from their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if all the air in Amity’s lungs had been sucked from her body. She blinked twice, three times, four more, telling herself over and over again that this was not real, it was just an illusion. But, no matter what she told herself, no matter how hard she tried to listen to the Ghost Host’s voice, she couldn’t stop staring at those brown eyes. Eyes that had always looked at her with such warmth, but now stared blankly with pain and betrayal at the figure wearing the wolf mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Amity knew who that mask belonged to, and she felt Rex slip from her grasp and clatter to the floor. “No, no, I - I would never -!” She watched in horror as the figure reached up to pull away the mask, hood falling back to reveal pure mint-green hair, as her future self stared neutrally down at the kneeling human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz Noceda,” her cold and haughty voice echoed through the throne room, just like her mother, making Amity shiver at the haunting resemblance. “You are a traitor to the coven system and have been found guilty of mixing magic and associating with a wild witch. You have been sentenced to petrification for your crimes, unless,” a small glimmer of light flickered in the older witch's eyes, making Amity suck in a breath of hope. “You will tell us where the wild witches, Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne, have gone. Do this, and you will be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked from her future self to Luz, heart thundering in her chest, and the human slowly pushed herself to her feet. The soldiers moved to stop her, but a raised hand from the silent emperor halted them, and Luz stared into her wife’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity...why are you like this? What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about her voice tore Amity’s heart like a knife through her chest, but her future self’s voice stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took her away from me, from us! She was our daughter, Luz! We had everything! But you took her from me and hid her where I couldn’t find her! You were always going back to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>human world,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the words sounded like venom being spat from her mouth, and Amity cringed. “But when I tried to bring her back, you destroyed the portal, again. After all we had together, after everything we shared, you still put that disgusting, pathetic world over this one. Over… me.” A single tear slipped down her face, but Amity’s future self did not wipe it away, choosing only to glare down her nose at the frozen human. “Well, I’m not going to let you run back to your smelly little world anymore. I’m going to make sure you stay here forever, a permanent fixture for all of the Boiling Isles to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything shifted once more around her and the next thing Amity knew, she was standing in a different room, composed of the same cold stone, but this was not the cell from earlier. The ceiling was higher and there were odd metal slabs set into the floor, the largest of which was in the center of the room, and on that slab bound in chains, was Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” Amity ran to the human and collapsed over her, wrapping her arms around the human’s slumped frame, burying her face in her shoulder. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed her with every ounce of strength she could muster. “Luz...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” She hiccuped, rubbing a hand against Luz’s back. “This isn’t how I wanted our future to turn out. Please, forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chains rattled and a pair of hands slowly climbed her arms to her shoulders and Amity felt herself be pushed back as the adult Luz blinked up at her. “A-Amity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stared into Luz’s eyes, her brain stalling as the voice of, not an adult, but a fourteen-year old trickled from her mouth. Licking her chapped lips, Luz spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity? Are - are you real? Or, are you just another illusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the witchling blinked, for once feeling as clueless as she had always imagined the human to be before they confessed to each other. “I - yes, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disbelief darkened those chocolate-brown eyes and the adult-Luz pulled back, frowning cautiously. “Tell me something only Amity would know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guarded look tugged at Amity’s heart and she racked her brain desperately for something to say. “What do you want me to say?” The metal platform beneath them jolted and the sound of creaking gears filled the air as the slab began to slowly rise, filling Amity with dread as she struggled for something to say. “I - um...I don’t know what to - ” A thought came to her suddenly and her eyes widened. Taking Luz’s face in her hands, the witchling met the guarded gaze. “The day I was picked to be Grom Queen, you told me you would take my place so I would not have to face my greatest fear. You said you would be my fearless champion, all so that the whole school would not see Grom transform into what I was most afraid of. Instead, Grom transformed into your greatest fear: your mother learning the truth that you were in the Demon Realm and not summer camp. When I tried to defend you so you wouldn’t be alone, Grom changed shape and became my greatest fear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me rejecting you.” The chains scraped the metal as Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist and pulled her close, the human burying her face in Amity’s shoulder, inhaling deeply as she took in her scent. “Dios mio, Amity, is it really you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throat constricting, Amity ran her hands up and down Luz’s back as she fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Yes, Luz, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you...wearing my backpack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blinked and pulled back, raising a dubious eyebrow. “Why are you all grown up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if blinking out of a dream, Luz looked down at herself and back up at Amity, raising her hands in a jazz motion. “I...uh...magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Amity pushed her forehead against Luz’s and smiled. “You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but I’m your dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden light bloomed from beneath them and Amity jerked back as the chains holding Luz disappeared and, when she looked to the human, saw the familiar fourteen-year old face staring back at her. Hesitantly, Amity reached up to touch Luz’s face, suddenly afraid that what she was looking at was just another part of Future’s illusionary world. Warm skin brushed her palm as Luz lightly took Amity’s hand and brought it to rest against her cheek, leaning into her with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity...I-” Wind howled around them and the two girls jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing hold of Rex where she had dropped him, Amity spun around to sit on the palisman and felt Luz jump on behind her. “Rex, get us out of here!” The cobra hissed and rocketed through the open hole above them, carrying them out of the emperor’s castle and back over the bleached landscape of the Boiling Isles. Luz kept her arms wrapped tightly around Amity’s waist as they zoomed through the sky, her gaze searching for the swirling energy that made up the portal back to their true timeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost there…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity squinted at the tiny speck of glowing light she knew to be their way back home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A gale force wind crashed into them from the side and the two girls went tumbling into the forest below, Amity barely managing to grasp Luz’s wrist as she clung to Rex’s staff, the only thing keeping them from splatting against the ground. Still, the palisman could not stop them from spiraling downwards and bounce to an awkward stop against the dusty clearing outside the Owl House. Groaning, Amity pushed to her feet, fingers scraping the dirt to lift up Rex. “Luz? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I said this would be the best Slithermas ever?” Holding her head, Luz sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Amity winced. “You’re going to take that back, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened her mouth to answer, but another gust of wind cut her off and they looked to see Future appear in a cyclone of air, robes billowing majestically around their frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting Rex in one hand, Amity held her other back to block Luz from the swirling vortex conjured by the spectre. “You’ve lost, ghost. Luz and I found each other, we know this is all a lie created by you to torment us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The wind tightened around the spectre. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You, a witchling obsessed with losing the one creature who you think is actually capable of loving you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spectre turned its hooded gaze and pointed to Luz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you, a human terrified you will never be worthy enough of her love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The spectre laughed, sounding like a howling gust tearing its way through the forest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your future is doomed. Neither of you are capable of loving the other without your fear taking control. I have only shown you what will happen when your fear and doubt poison your so-called love. Nothing good will come from it. It will be worthless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Funnels of air shot down from the sky to circle them, slicing through the dirt and rock, sending particles all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping up so she stood beside Amity, Luz grasped her hand and glared at the spectre. “Oh yeah?” She yelled over the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity jumped as she felt Luz reach up and, to her complete confusion, unzip the backpack she was wearing to shuffle around inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s so worthless, then what’s going to stop me from doing this?” Finding what she needed, Luz pulled it out of the backpack and walked around to stand before Amity, her back to the phantom. Held in her hands was a narrow, rectangular box wrapped in bright pink paper with a black ribbon tied around it. Though the box was slightly bent from being thrown about, it did not stop Luz from taking a visibly deep breath and, to Amity’s complete shock, dropped to one knee and held the present out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witchling’s jaw dropped as she stared at the human and the box in her hands. “Luz, this is hardly the right moment for gift-giving. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Amity. Please?” Luz stared up at her with those wide puppy-dog eyes, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Amity carefully took the box from her hands and gingerly pulled at the ribbon, aware of the spectre’s hooded gaze watching them as she lifted the lid. For a split second, Amity blinked in utter confusion to understand what she was looking at until it clicked. “...Luz…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Slithermas, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a single tree branch, its pink leaves popping against the white packing paper carefully nestled around it. The surface of the branch had been gently cleaned so it glimmered in the light and the end where it had been broken off smoothed down to a dull point. When Amity plucked it from the box, it felt warm against her fingers and she felt fresh tears, happy ones, fill her eyes. “This...this is from the Grom Tree. You...you’re giving me a branch for Slithermas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luz nodded, a nervous look on her face. “I wanted to do something special for you and, when I remembered what the whole point was for Slithermas, how it all started, I thought I could follow that tradition. I know it’s not from the Dragon Ash, since that thing was picked clean and I didn’t want to make any more slitherbeasts mad, but I thought a branch from the Grom Tree would work. Is that okay?” She tapped her fingers together, staring at Amity from beneath her lashes, until the witchling threw her arms around her to hug her close, smiling against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's perfect.” Amity whispered. The swirling vortexes collapsed to the ground, raining dirt and gravel on the shield Luz quickly summoned for protection from Rex and, when they both turned to look for Future, the spectre had vanished. All that remained was a single scrap of cloth fluttering away in the wind. Pulling away from Luz, Amity stared around the ashen clearing for any sign of the spectre, but all she could see was trees swaying in the wind. A wind that was slowly growing stronger as bits of dust and ash began to peel away from the shapes it had formed, and the ground beneath them shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to go!” Luz yanked Amity onto the staff in front of her, arms securing her on both sides as Rex bolted into the sky, his hood flaring out to catch one of the stronger gusts. The palisman jolted upwards and both girls wobbled as they tried to stay on. “Whoa boy!” Wrapping her fingers on the staff, Luz leaned forward as Amity pressed her back into the human’s chest. “What the heck is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Amity looked around the fast-disintegrating landscape. “It’s like what Ghost Host told me.” She saw the confused look Luz was giving her. “She said no one decides our future but us. Because you chose to defy what Future said to us,” Amity gripped the box that held her Slithermas branch to her chest. “That took away the ghost’s power, so now the world has no magic to keep it in existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Luz nodded and tucked her chin on Amity’s shoulder. “You defied them too, ya know. You brought me back from thinking all of this was the real thing. Gotta admit, it was getting very spooky. But,” her cheeks warmed and a shy smile tugged at her lips. “Some of it actually looked pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A matching blush bloomed on Amity’s face as she focused straight ahead on the growing portal where, on the other side, Ghost Host waited for them. “And...what did you see?” She watched Luz’s face turn even redder and had to bite her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...well...I think we...you and I had…we were...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gust of wind that slammed into them from behind sent the duo spinning forward end over end and the weakened, yet enraged, whisper of the Ghost of Slithermas Future hissed at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will never be. A human and a witch will never love each other. You are doomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Making the most human, and cutest, growl Amity had ever heard, Luz ripped out a pair of paper glyphs and held them between her hands. “Callate, idiota.” She shot a quick glance at Amity. “Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glyphs for light and fire ignited in a swirling flower of red flames and golden brightness that seared through the spinning gale, fed by the air conjured from the spectre. Its scream of defeat sank deep in Amity’s ears, chasing them as Luz urged Rex to fly faster than they ever had before. At the last second, Amity’s eyes fluttered open and she shouted a warning just before they entered the portal. Unfortunately, the wind Rex was riding joined the surge of energy caused by the spinning magic and sent them careening right into the Ghost Host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex halted in the air, leaving Amity, Luz, and the startled shadow demon to continue their momentum and crash to a stop on the staircase across from the hallway they had exited. There was a sound of shattering wood and tearing fabric, but the soft embrace of the demon’s arm around her shoulders and the feathery brush of a wing against her back told Amity that Ghost Host had graciously opted to take the worst of the fall. Slowly, the wing fell away and she heard the demon groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remind me again why I decided to do this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wincing, Luz lifted her head to grin cheekily up at Ghost Host. “Because you wuv us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes, that’s why.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sitting up, Ghost Host looked at the two girls, eyes carefully scanning them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you both alright? Were you hurt? What did Future show you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The demon saw their shared blushes and raised an eyebrow when they avoided her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, never mind then, you can keep those details to yourself. You beat the Ghost of Slithermas Future, that’s all that matters.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Grinning, the demon ruffled Luz’s hair and smoothed down Amity’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well done.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resounding boom made all three spring to their feet and a cloud of colorful bits of paper fluttered out from the music room. Sharing a cautionary look, Luz and Amity helped Ghost Host to her feet, Luz pausing to snatch Rex from the air, and they inched their way down the steps and towards the room, where a puff of smoke now wisped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we get them?” Edric’s voice yelled from somewhere in the haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What in Titan’s name happened here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host murmured and, with a quick push from her wings, the smoke dissipated. Confetti rained down from the ceiling like a rainbow mess of colors, coating every square inch of the once pristine drawing room. Out from behind a barrier constructed entirely of tables and chairs, Gus poked his head up and stared at Luz and Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still here! Fire again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz blinked. “What did he just-” She yelped as Ghost Host yanked her out of the way as a blast of confetti was shot out from a gigantic canon-like object, missing the demon’s wings by a fraction of an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gus!” Amity yelled, sticking her head out from under Ghost Host’s arm. “It’s us! Amity and Luz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence settled around them, as did more confetti, and a table was pushed across the floor. Footsteps pattered up behind them and Ghost Host made a startled grunt as something jabbed her back and she whipped around, tail lashing out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I DO beg your pardon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s GH!” Gus walked around the wide wing, smiling sheepishly at the annoyed look Ghost Host was fixing on him. “Sorry about that you guys, while you were gone we had to fight some...very weird baddies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at each other and frowning, Luz looked back to Gus. “What kind of baddies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us,” Boscha said, lowering her axe. “You don’t want to know. Good to see you both are okay. What happened to you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ghost of Slithermas Future trapped us in a freaky as all heck timeline where Amity and I were…” Luz’s voice faded and she held back a shudder. Seeing her face, Amity took her hand and laced their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz and I were married, but I ended up betraying her to the emperor.” Amity caught the hurt in Luz’s eyes and squeezed her hand before continuing on. “I was able to find Luz before anything else could happen and we beat Future’s spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Skara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing her best to hold back a smile, and failing miserably, Amity pulled out the gift box and opened the lid for everyone to see. A brief moment of comprehension passed by before smiles broke out over the team’s faces, Boscha’s mouth dropping open and Willow elbowing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me ten snails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost Host chuckled and patted Luz’s shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent choice, tesoro. And now that the ghosts have been taken care of, we can all finally enjoy this wonderful party Amity’s family has put together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Edric looked around the room at the scattered chairs, broken tables, and mounds of confetti. “How are we going to clean this all up in time before the spell breaks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira nodded. “Yeah, even with magic, it will take hours! There’s no way we can clean all this up in one night!” The twins then looked up to the smug grin stretched across the Ghost Host’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my dear Edric and Emira Blight, now you have to have learned that by now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon lifted a clawed hand, middle finger and thumb pressed together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s always my way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And snapped her fingers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge shoutout to RainbowBuddy and Maxrimus for being my Beta Readers for this chapter. Thank you both so much for helping me out!<br/>So...think Luz and Amity are entirely over what they saw in the future? Wait and see. Till then, stay safe, stay awesome, and happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forget About the Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title of this chapter is based on the song by Trans Siberian Orchestra *chants TSO multiple times* - Forget About the Blame (moon version) See link below if you’re curious. This is how I imagined GH when she sang back in Mansion, and this specific song has a lot of meaning to what happens in this chapter. Get ready for some feelings and fluff! We’re almost to the end!</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/yg04eZf6utc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like watching time move, but sped up and in reverse. Luz gaped in pure astonishment as Ghost Host’s spell cleared away the mess left by whatever weapons her friends created, apparently to fight off what had been tormenting them. Tables and chairs that were broken quickly pieced back together, burn marks from the fight faded away, even the massive hole on the stairs vanished in the waves of green light. In a few short moments, the interior of Blight Manor was just as prim and proper as it looked when Luz had arrived that afternoon.</p>
<p>The phantom-crowd began to stir and voices rose in volume as the partygoers resumed their conversations where they left off, completely unaware of what had happened. Luz jumped as the crowd solidified back into their original states, forcing her and her friends to move around the guests. However, that did not stop a servant of Blight Manor from tracking down the three siblings to advise they were requested to meet their father in his study, at once.</p>
<p>Luz knew Amity was reluctant to leave her side, especially after all they had seen, but she reassured her everything was fine and to go tell her parents the good news that Blight Manor was now one-hundred-percent ghost free. Well, ninety-percent ghost free. She could feel the knowing eyes of Ghost Host from her shadow where the demon was currently hiding, studying her carefully. Which, Luz honestly did not really mind. As much as she wanted to go back to the party to enjoy it now that everything was over, she just could not find the excitement to do so.</p>
<p>How could she?</p>
<p>The future Luz had dreamed of ever since she and Amity had confessed to each other, imagining what their lives would be like now that they were together, everything she could ever want was ruined. Fake or not, the Ghost of Slithermas Future had shown Luz her greatest fear: her love for Amity made worthless. She was a human from another world, even in that false future, she still did not belong and had taken their only child back to the human world where Amity could not follow. Seeing that cold rage in Future Amity’s eyes, her hair dyed purely green and standing alongside the emperor was seared into Luz’s brain. No matter what she did to try to distract herself, she could not shake the dread that the relationship she had with Amity, the love they shared, was pointless. Even when she tried to listen to Gus’ explanation of creating a giant Christmas Popper - she had to correct him when he called it a pepper - to defeat their enemies.</p>
<p>“The way I thought of it,” Gus rambled, not seeing the distracted look in Luz’s eyes. “If used correctly, the popper would serve as both a visual distraction with all the confetti and offer disorientation from the concussive noise it makes! I remember you talked about them serving the purpose of celebrations in the human world, not nearly as big, but with all of our magics pooled together, we pulled it off! Literally!”</p>
<p>Boscha snorted and leaned against the wall. “Yeah, cause nothing says ‘weapon of mass destruction’ like a giant roll of toilet paper stuffed with confetti.”</p>
<p>“To be fair,” Skara interjected. “We did tweak the spell to make the pop a whole lot louder and loaded that thing to shoot the confetti more forcefully.”</p>
<p>“<em> And, who exactly was it you were fighting? </em>” The Ghost Host tilted her head, her shadow flat against the wall next to Boscha.</p>
<p>“Um,” Gus shared a nervous look with the other witchlings and glanced at Luz, but she paid little attention, choosing instead to watch the party guests. “Well, there were two of them,”</p>
<p>“<em> Two...spirits? </em>”</p>
<p>Gus nodded, but his words seemed to stick in his throat. Whatever it was he wanted to say, Luz had the feeling he did not want to in front of her. Maybe that was what made her decide she needed some fresh air or the sudden return of so many bodies and voices in one space. Either way, she wanted out.</p>
<p>“Luz?” Willow watched her pull away from the group. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m just feeling a little stuffy right now.” Pulling at her collar, Luz picked Rex up from where he had been resting on the wall. “I think I’m going to go outside for a bit.” She turned around and walked away, weaving through the crowd before her friends could say anything more to try to stop her. She had to get away from all this; the party, Slithermas, the ghosts. It was too much for her to handle.</p>
<p>Willow watched the human vanish through the throngs of guests, her hand falling down to her side where she had reached out to grab Luz’s shoulder. A light brush touched her hair as the Ghost Host appeared beneath her in shadow form. “What’s wrong with her? I thought after you all got back, everything was okay?”</p>
<p>The shadow demon sighed, a deep growl rumbling in her chest. “<em> I’m afraid that is not the case with our dear Luz and Amity. They witnessed a future that they want to share together as a living nightmare born from their fears, though they did not know it. To see those fears brought to life, to come face to face with them, it taints even the purest of minds. </em>”</p>
<p>“Are they going to be okay?” Willow held her hands to her chest to hold back the sting of worry, and the shadow turned her head to look to where Luz had gone.</p>
<p>“<em>That will be entirely up to them.</em> <em>Gus told me who it was you fought while we were dealing with Future.</em>”</p>
<p>“Creepy Luz and Villain Amity?”</p>
<p>“<em> Yes, </em> ” Ghost Host tilted her head. “ <em> Fitting names considering what those two apperations were capable of. </em>”</p>
<p>“Why would the future ghost send them to fight us? How could they be a part of our future?”</p>
<p>The Ghost Host crossed her arms, shifting so that she was now standing on the wall to be eye-level with Willow. “<em> Even though we may not realize it, our greatest fears can come from the people we care most about. Though none of you would think it, losing a friend in any manner is something we all carry, whether or not we know it. </em>”</p>
<p>“And that’s what Luz and Amity saw, right? They lost each other because they were afraid that would happen?”</p>
<p>“<em> Seeing one’s future, twisted or perfect, can change what was expected. Luz and Amity were shown what may happen if they give into the fear and doubt. </em>”</p>
<p>The thought of Luz and Amity not being together because of what they had seen made Willow shiver. She knew them both well enough to know that Luz and Amity would try to internalize what happened, and let it slowly eat them up. Clenching her fists, Willow squared her shoulders to meet Ghost Host’s eyes. “What can we do to help?”</p>
<p>Ghost Host stared off where Luz had disappeared, arms crossed over her chest. “<em> Right now, the best we can do is give them both space. Let them work it out together. Not all problems can be solved with a snap of the fingers. </em>”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” a voice crackled from the side, making Willow turn to see a familiar red demon standing nearby. “If you’ve made the proper deals with the right demons, then you can make your problems disappear.”</p>
<p>Willow blinked in surprise and a low growl came from the shadow of the Ghost Host. The witchling looked from the rippling visage on the wall to the tall demon striding to them.</p>
<p>“My dear Ghost Host, it’s been sometime. I see you’ve finally broken free of that dismal cage.” Alastor smiled at Willow. “No doubt thanks to this eclectic party of witchlings and their perky human.”</p>
<p>“You,” Willow looked between the two. “You know Ghost Host?”</p>
<p>“<em> In a way, </em> ” Ghost Host said smoothly, tilting her head. “ <em> I’m surprised to see you here, Alastor. I thought you were too powerful of an overlord to grace such gatherings with your presence. </em>”</p>
<p>Alastor chuckled and leaned on his cane. “Like I told your sweet Miss Noceda and Miss Blight,” Willow caught Ghost Host’s form still at the mention of her friends’ names. “I make it my business to keep an eye on the happenings around me. The arrival of our dear human was a spark to the flame of this world, and I don’t want to miss it.” He turned to Willow. “You and your friends have been gaining quite the reputation since freeing the Pandor Mansion from its curse. To stand toe to toe with a necromancer and a Greater Demon is not a feat that goes unnoticed. Very impressive.”</p>
<p>“Um,” Willow tapped her fingers together, sheepishly looking away. “Thank you, Mr. Radio Demon, but we were just trying to find our way home. We didn’t know about the curse, or the Nowhere Demon, or even Ghost Host.” She looked up at Alastor. “How come you can see her and others here don’t?”</p>
<p>“<em> It’s because of the eldritch forces he bargained with for his powers. </em>”</p>
<p>Alastor raised an eyebrow smugly. “Jealous, are we?” He adjusted his monocle and shrugged. “We all do what we must to survive in this chaotic world, even if it means making a deal with a devil every now and then. But, I can see I am interrupting you, so I shall take my leave.” Taking Willow’s hand, Alastor bowed low and nodded to the waiting shadow. “Miss Park, Ghost Host, enjoy your Slithermas.” With that, he pulled away and faded into the crowd.</p>
<p>Trying to ignore the static tingle crawling over her palm, Willow turned to face the Ghost Host. “Why did he say you were jealous?”</p>
<p>Ghost Host huffed, waving a hand dismissively. “<em> It’s a rather long story, but essentially, he stumbled his way into the Chaos Realm as a mortal seeking power. I was not the first to have made a pact with the Nowhere Demon, and I knew I would not be the last. </em>”</p>
<p>“Is that how he became the Radio Demon?” Willow whispered.</p>
<p>“<em> No, </em> ” Ghost Host shook her head. “ <em> I do not know what being he created a pact with, and I tried to warn him, but Alastor was...confident. He acted like he held all the cards, as if he already knew what he was looking for and had the leverage to take it. </em> ” Shrugging, the shadow demon rotated to face Willow and shook her head. “ <em> I would be lying if I didn’t say that he is one of the most powerful demon overlords to exist, but that level of power comes from someone who doesn't care about the lines needed to cross. Though he does respect others, his taste of justice can be extreme. I’m no exception, considering what I did to the Pandor family and Damien after my pact was sealed. </em>”</p>
<p>“But, you’re not like that any more. You helped us and you kept all those souls safe. Besides,” Willow glanced around the room. “You said you stopped draining the lifeforce of others a long time ago, so, I’d say you are an exception.”</p>
<p>The Ghost Host blinked at the witchling and the shadow purred softly. “<em> You are a kind one, Willow, and a very powerful witch. Never change. </em>”</p>
<p>“Nah shucks, I just want to help. Too bad we can’t for Luz and Amity,”</p>
<p>The purr turned into a thoughtful hum and Ghost Host tilted her head. “<em> Actually, I think I may have an idea. But first, I have to ask you about something. It’s regarding a very specific tree… </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz stared up at the twinkling stars from under the pavilion, leaning against one of the pillars to watch the night sky. Were they even the same stars that she would look at with her mom back home? Luz was not much of an astrologer, but she knew enough about her constellations to at least recognize the well-known ones. And the stars she was looking up at she did not know at all. With a sigh, Luz sat down on the raised edge of the pavilion and pushed her back to the pillar. Her fingers brushed the material of her long-sleeve shirt and she looked at herself, dressed up for a party that she wasn’t even supposed to be at in the first place, and honestly, she no longer felt like she wanted to be there anymore. Amity had asked if she could spend the night with her again and Luz wanted nothing more than that, but that was before she saw their future.</p>
<p>Amity, who just that morning told Luz that all she needed was her love, had sentenced her to petrification because she did not want Luz to leave the Boiling Isles. Because she did not want to lose her. Why? Why would Luz ever want to leave Amity? Did she think that if she ever got the chance to go back home to the human world that she would stay there?</p>
<p>Recalling the memory of the portal going up in flames hurt more than ever, but Luz forced herself to imagine it. What would she do if another portal was found? Of course she would go home! She missed her mami and would give anything to see her again, to hug her and hear her voice. But, leave the Boiling Isles forever? Luz shook her head, undoing the buttons that held her sleeves at her wrists to roll them up to her elbows. Never! This was her home now, even if she was only going to be the only human. Her mami would want her back, of course, but Luz did not want to return to a normal human life. She would just have to find a way to tell her mami the truth that she would want to stay in the demon realm and graduate from Hexside with Willow and Gus and...Amity.</p>
<p>Crossing up her legs on the stone ledge, Luz propped her chin on her fist, elbow resting on her thigh. It was nice that not many party guests had wandered out here with her, probably because it was somewhat removed from the back deck of the house. It gave her the silence she did not know she needed. Normally, Luz would have popped in her ear buds and listened to something angsty or one of her anime music playlists, but this was one of the rare moments when she wanted it quiet.</p>
<p>To see a future shared with Amity in the Boiling Isles, not just together, but actually married? She had seen the pictures of their graduation, their wedding, and of their daughter. Luz felt her face grow hot thinking of what that would mean, to have a child with Amity, and quickly forced those thoughts away. But, when she saw the tiny baby in one picture, and a wobbling toddler in the other, she felt her eyes sting with tears. The little girl had Amity’s amber eyes and her pointed ears, but Luz’s mess of hair and her darker skin tone. Somehow, they were able to make it actually happen and Luz reminded herself she was in a world full of magic. Apparently anything <em> was </em> possible. Now if only she could find a way to figure out what she saw to save their future.</p>
<p>“Luz?”</p>
<p>The sound of heels on stone pulled Luz’s attention from the stars to see Amity ascending the short steps of the pavilion. Held in her hand was the branch from the Grom Tree, the box nowhere in sight. Luz felt her heart jump in her throat. Did that mean Amity had walked around the entire house with that for all to see? Her throat constricted and she rotated on the ledge, planting her feet on the floor as Amity walked over to stand in front of her, holding the branch to her chest.</p>
<p>“Willow said you left the group and, when I couldn’t find you I thought…” she looked down and, when the tips of her ears drooped, Luz held back the urge to squeal.</p>
<p>“You thought I left.” She finished the sentence, guilt washing over her at having the same idea just moments ago.</p>
<p>Amity nodded, but did not look up to meet Luz’s eyes.</p>
<p>Now, the silence Luz had been enjoying was starting to overwhelm her. She had to say something to break the tension she felt between them. “So...how did it go with your dad? Did you tell him the ghosts are gone?” She heard Amity take a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I told him, and he asked me to thank you and the rest of the group for exterminating the ghosts.”</p>
<p>Tempted as Luz was to make a joke out of how she was going to be ‘thanked’ she only nodded. “Happy to help,” She watched Amity fiddle with the branch in her fingers, her mind whirring as it searched for something to say.</p>
<p>“Amity, I-”</p>
<p>“Luz, l-”</p>
<p>They stared at each other and Luz cleared her throat. “Sorry, you go first.”</p>
<p>“No,” Amity shook her head. “You can go.”</p>
<p>Swallowing, Luz set Rex down on the stone ledge and leaned forward, clasping her hands together. What could she say to help fix this? Would Amity be okay talking about what they both saw? Did she come here to tell Luz they should not be together? No, she shook her head, if Amity was still holding the branch, then that had to mean they still had a chance, right? Sighing, Luz looked up to meet Amity’s eyes.</p>
<p>“So, we saw some pretty weird stuff back there, huh? Us being married, having a kid, you working for the emperor. Sounds like some wacky AU fan fic biz, right?” She tried to grin, but the gesture was weak, so she dropped it. “Look, Amity, about what happened, I wanted to ask you something,” seeing the witchling twist the branch in her hands, Luz stood up and covered her fingers with her own. Hearing Amity’s breath hitch, Luz placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes could meet. “Are you scared about me going back to the human world?”</p>
<p>Amity’s eyes widened and she broke away to turn her back to Luz, her shoulders trembling. Slowly, Luz reached up and placed her hand on the bare skin of Amity’s left shoulder.</p>
<p>“Amity, it’s okay if you are.” She felt Amity tense and gently squeezed. “I’m the one who’s too scared I might never be worth it for you.” Fabric rustled and suddenly Luz found herself wrapped up in the biggest hug from Amity she ever had, the witchling’s arms holding tightly around her frame, her face hidden in the crook of her neck. When Luz felt her collar go damp, she knew Amity was crying. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” she whispered, slowly backing up and leading Amity with her so they could sit on the ledge, Amity nestled on her lap. “It’s okay, Amity.”</p>
<p>“No,” sniffled Amity. “It’s not okay Luz. You are worth more than anything or anyone on the Boiling Isles, even all the magic in the world. Why would you think that you’re not worth it to me? I’m the one who isn’t worthy of you.”</p>
<p>Luz swallowed and rubbed Amity’s back. “Because you’re scared of me going back to the human world?”</p>
<p>For a long moment, Amity was quiet as she weighed her answer and Luz patiently waited, her arms holding the witch close to her chest. Finally, Amity spoke. “...yes…” her voice was barely above a whisper when she pushed herself from Luz and turned away. “You must hate me for that.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Amity's head whipped around to stare at Luz.</p>
<p>“Why would I hate you for being scared that I would go back? If you were the one in the human world and had the chance to come back to the Boiling Isles, I’d feel the same way.” Smiling, Luz tucked a strand of hair behind Amity’s ear, her finger lingering over the pointed tip. “Remember back when we were in the tunnels of Pandor Mansion and we found Chiaro’s old hideaway? Do you remember what I told you how things were back in the human world?”</p>
<p>Fresh tears glimmered in Amity’s eyes. “You told me how you were bullied and felt out of place and that coming here, you felt like you actually belonged.”</p>
<p>“Right. And that when you told me you wanted to be with me, a quirky human goofball, I asked if you were being honest.”</p>
<p>“I was.”</p>
<p>“And so am I. Amity,” Luz shifted so that she could face her completely. “If Eda and I ever find a portal back to the human world, I would want to use it. Not to leave forever,” she said quickly. “Just long enough to find my mami and tell her I’m okay. I’ll want to visit her, catch her up on all the awesome things I’ve learned, but I don’t want to stay there. The Boiling Isles is my home now. Besides,” a cheeky grin that Luz could not hold back wormed its way across her face. “What better place to raise a half-witch-half-human daughter?”</p>
<p>The look Amity gave her was one of absolute surprise, which would have made the moment a tender one if not for the fact her face was the perfect impression of a tomato.</p>
<p>“You - you’re - what? But Luz, the human world is your home!” She squeaked when Luz pressed a finger to her lips.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not Amity, and it never was. Sure it was where I grew up and not all things that happened were bad. But it wasn’t a place where I belonged. The Owl House and the Boiling Isles is my home,” Luz took a deep breath and moved her hand so it cupped Amity’s cheek. “And the only one I’d ever want at my side, both here and in the human world, is you.”</p>
<p>Amity blinked and pressed her hand to Luz’s, leaning into her palm. “You’re saying you would want me to go with you? To the human realm?”</p>
<p>“Why not? There’s tons of cool places I can take you! We wouldn’t be able to fly around on a magic staff, Mami would have to drive us if the place is too far, but my neighborhood was a nice one to walk around. I could show you the ice cream shop, take you to the movies or the library, maybe the park,”</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity cut off her rambling, eyebrow raised questioningly. “Are you actually planning a date for us in the human world?”</p>
<p>Luz shrugged. “Why not? I may not come from a high profile witch family of great social standing, but I know how to have a good time.” She smiled at Amity’s giggle and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “You’re worth everything to me, and I would never think of leaving you. I gave you a Slithermas branch because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, because I love you Amity Blight.” She felt Amity’s weight shift on her leg and looked up to see amber eyes fixed on her. When Amity lifted a hand and lightly stroked Luz’s bottom lip with her thumb, she felt her heart do a backflip in her chest.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Luz Noceda.” Amity slowly leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut, warm breath ghosting over her face as she pressed her lips to hers.</p>
<p>The kiss started long and slow, pulling Luz down into a warmth that buzzed all over her body and trickled into her stomach as she wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist. Then, Luz felt the witch push her so her back was against the column, the cold from it seeping through her vest, and her fingers were in her hair. Clothing rustled as Amity shifted so she was kneeling in Luz’s lap, using the stone seat to lean over her. Luz slid her hands down Amity’s sides to hold the small of her back and arched her spine, pushing up into the kiss. A low rumble came from Amity’s throat, startling them both, and the witch broke away, the both of them panting. Her ears were flat against her head and her mouth hung open, showing Luz her fangs. Did she just…?</p>
<p>“L-Luz,” she stammered. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to…”</p>
<p>“You can purr?” Smiling so wide it almost hurt, Luz tugged Amity so their noses were touching. “I thought that was something GH did! Witches can do it too?”</p>
<p>Pink-faced, Amity smiled shyly and pressed their foreheads together. “Yes, we can.”</p>
<p>“That is so cute!” Luz gushed, booping her nose. “Pointy ears that wiggle, fangs, and now purring. You’re like a kitty!”</p>
<p>“And you’re a dork.”</p>
<p>“No,” Luz grinned. “I’m an otter <em> with a dark side. </em>”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Amity leaned against Luz’s chest to rest her head on her shoulder. Luz reached up and ran her fingers through Amity’s hair, pausing once in a while to rub the tip of her ear, shifting back so she could rest comfortably against the column. She grinned when Amity began to purr, the soft vibrations rumbling against Luz’s chest, lulling her into a dazed comfort.</p>
<p>They sat there for a long time, the words they spoke to each other sinking in. The events they had witnessed in the future still lingered at the back of Luz’s mind, but she did not want to focus on them anymore. So what if the ghost was able to scare them with some fake nightmare-future? She was not going to let that get in the way of spending her time with Amity the way she wanted to, and she would make sure Amity knew it.</p>
<p>“So, what other Slithermas traditions do you do?” Luz asked, her hand pausing behind Amity’s head. The witch made a light grumble and she smirked before continuing to stroke her hair.</p>
<p>“Well, when the moon reaches its zenith, those who were presented a gift share a dance with the giver.”</p>
<p>Luz perked up. “Really?” Her excitement quickly deflated. “But, do you think your parents will be okay with us? Dancing that is.” She added when Amity looked up at her questioningly.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Amity glanced at the house, then back to Luz. “Well, we still can, if you want?” Taking Luz’s hand, the witchling tugged her from the pavilion and down the steps. When they entered the manor, there was an energetic buzz over the party guests that Luz did not remember from earlier.</p>
<p>“Luz!”</p>
<p>“Mittens!”</p>
<p>They stopped as Ed and Em hurried over, followed by the rest of the group. Willow broke off from them and took Luz’s hands.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? When you disappeared we were worried you left.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Luz pulled the witchling into a hug. “I’m good, thanks Willow. Just had a lot to think about. What about you guys?” She set the butt of Rex’s staff on the floor. “Are you all okay?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine, we told Ghost Host all about it.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Luz looked around the foyer. “Uh, where is GH?” Even in shadow form Ghost Host was not that hard to miss, and yet she could not see the demon anywhere in the room. Did that mean she had already left? Luz must have shown her disappointment because Skara smiled.</p>
<p>“GH isn’t here, but she is waiting for you two.”</p>
<p>Luz and Amity shared a look. “Um, where?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t say,” said Gus. “But she said Rex will know where to go.”</p>
<p>“Go?” Amity looked over her shoulder to the front doors where Gus was pointing. “You mean, leave the party?” She turned to Ed and Em. “But, what about Mom and Dad?”</p>
<p>“We’ll cover for you,” Em smiled, a genuine smile that was not full of trickery. “You two deserve this.”</p>
<p>Ed patted her on the back. “Enjoy Slithermas like you should, Mittens. We’ll make sure Mom and Dad don’t know a thing.”</p>
<p>“But,” Luz looked at the rest of the team, torn between her growing curiosity and the reluctance to leave. “What about you guys?”</p>
<p>“Luz,” Willow took her hand and smiled gently. “It’s okay. Ghost Host is waiting for you both, don’t worry about us. We’re still together, we’ll be fine. It’s almost the zenith, so you’d better hurry.”</p>
<p>Rex hissed as if to agree and she looked at Amity and hoisted the staff. “Okee-dok, looks like we’d better get going.” Taking Amity’s hand, Luz grinned at her friends, feeling her throat tighten. “Thanks guys, for everything tonight. It was crazy, but, I really had a lot of fun with you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Boscha waved a hand to cut her off and began to push the girls to the door. “Stop being so sentimental and get out of here before Mamma and Papa Blight try to stop you.”</p>
<p>The twins snickered from behind and twirled their fingers, their spell rings opening the doors for Boscha to shove Luz and Amity outside. When Luz shot a glance over her shoulder, she saw the witchling was biting the inside of her cheek. Then, they were down the stairs of the front door and Boscha was standing at the top with the rest of the group flanking her. Trying her best to ignore the fact they were being forced to leave, Luz straddled Rex and held her hand out to Amity.</p>
<p>“M’lady?”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Amity took Luz’s hand and allowed her to help her sit side-saddle on the staff, pausing so she could wrap her arms around her waist. She still had the cheesy backpack Luz had grabbed from the Owl House, but on Amity, it looked perfect.</p>
<p>“What are you grinning at?”</p>
<p>Caught in the act, Luz could only shrug. “Just, admiring how lovely the company is tonight.” She grinned when Amity blushed and tightened her hold on the staff. “Alrighty Rex, let’s go!”</p>
<p>The cobra hissed and rose from the ground, climbing over treetops and the peaked roof of Blight Manor. The ascent was slow, but Luz didn’t mind, especially when she knew the palisman had an idea of where to go. She had her answer a moment later when they shot away, wind whipping through their hair as Rex soared through the clouds, the edges of his hood slicing in the air. Luz felt Amity lean into her and she relaxed in the warmth of the witch holding her close. As much as she wanted to say something, the quiet around them was a welcoming sensation after the noise and chaos from everything they had experienced. So, Luz just simply watched the land pass beneath them as it changed from forest to the outskirts of Bonesborough and then, wait, Hexside? Now why would Rex be taking them...her eyes widened.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh Ghost Host, you little stinker. </em>
</p>
<p>They descended into the trees and came to a halt at the edge of the forest surrounding the school. Hoping off the staff, Luz took Amity’s hand to help her down, but kept their fingers woven together. Through the foliage Luz could make out the shape of a singularly large tree that towered over the rest, bright-pink leaves shivering lightly in a faint gust of wind. Walking out of the forest, Luz’s eyes caught something beside the base of the tree and when she looked, Ghost Host was leaning against the smooth bark. Spotting the pair, the demon smiled and pushed off the tree.</p>
<p>“GH?” Luz looked around the small clearing. “What are you doing here? How did you know about it?”</p>
<p>“<em> Just because I spent over two hundred years trapped in that mansion does not mean I had no knowledge of what was happening on the outside. </em> ” The end of her tail flicked in the grass, rustling a few fallen leaves. “ <em> That’s how I knew the moment you two entered Pandor Mansion, there would actually be a chance the curse would be broken. Not because a witch and a human were together, but because of how strong of a bond you shared. That very bond that defeated the Fear-Bringer and created this tree. You did not know it at the time, but your love was there. </em>”</p>
<p>Luz felt Amity squeeze her hand and she returned the gesture. “Well, I was too much a clueless dork to realize it, even though Amity was obvious about it.”</p>
<p>“I was not!” Amity huffed, her cheeks going pink at the sly grin Luz fixed on her.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Then what was that you said before the grudgby match? Something about running around in cute uniforms and sweating?”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>The Ghost Host shook her head, chuckling at the banter between the girls. “<em> The connection between the two of you was one I had not seen for a very long time, and it is one I know that will only grow stronger. No one can truly know their future, and what you saw tonight was frightening, but it was also a gift. To see even the most extreme of possibilities and to learn from it is something very few people can do. So,” </em> Taking a step back, Ghost Host lifted a hand and pinched her thumb and middle finger together. “ <em> To make up for all you went through tonight, I wanted to leave you with a little something special. Think of this as my Slithermas gift to you. </em>” The snap from her fingers echoed throughout the clearing and a wave of emerald light washed over the girls.</p>
<p>When Luz opened her eyes, Ghost Host had vanished. In the demon's place floated a stream of golden orbs of light that flitted up and, swirling around, tugged her and Amity further into the clearing. Luz yelped when Rex darted out from her hand and the backpack Amity was wearing sailed after the palisman, coming to a rest at the roots of the Grom tree. Overhead, the moonlight flooded the space with a silver glow that cast an ethereal look on everything it touched. The orbs flitted about the pair, guiding them until they were in the very center of the clearing with the moon shining directly on them. Luz paused when she heard something come from one of the orbs that passed by her ear and, upon realizing what she was hearing, a giggle escaped her lips.</p>
<p>Amity frowned at the human, confused by what was happening. “Luz?” Her eyes widened and she squeaked in surprise when Luz yanked her to her chest, scooping up her wrist and sliding a hand around her waist.</p>
<p>“I think,” Luz’s voice dropped to a whisper as she pulled Amity close, her breath tickling her ear. “Ghost Host is giving us a dance for the zenith.”</p>
<p>Looking up at the moon, Amity’s gaze softened at the realization where the celestial body hovered, her lips quirking into the half-smile that made Luz’s stomach flop around. Music floated out from the drifting orbs, carrying the familiar voice of the Ghost Host in a song that guided Luz and Amity into a gentle swaying about the clearing, but not once did they leave the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Why is it everytime we fight a bunch of ghosts, we alway end up dancing together?” Luz chuckled.</p>
<p>Tilting her head, Amity raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”</p>
<p>“What?” Luz yelped. “No! I love dancing with you! It’s just kinda funny that both times we’ve beat the bad guys, you and I get to dance.” She froze when Amity held a finger to her lips, the witchling’s eyes glowing in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Then let’s enjoy this moment, just the two of us.” Dropping her hand to wrap it around Luz’s waist, Amity rested her head on the human’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Luz shivered when she felt her breath on her neck as they continued to turn in lazy circles within the moonlight, Ghost Host’s voice flowing around them like wind. Her eyelids fluttered and Luz pressed her cheek lightly on Amity’s hair, the intoxicating scent of a Boiling Isles flower tickling her nose that vaguely reminded her of lavender. Soon, both her arms were wrapped around Amity’s waist and the witchling was loosely hugging her neck.</p>
<p>It felt like a dream. Sure, they had done it all before, fought the monsters and won, but that time there was no Luz and Amity together. They were friends, at least, one friend clueless to the fact the other was head-over-heels crushing on her. Only to then find out she was just as much in love with her as well. Now, they had seen the future. A messed up future, but one they shared together. Luz swallowed as she thought of the little girl shown to be their daughter, how it had terrified her beyond belief, but also gave her a strange sense of longing. In all honesty, Luz had never really thought of having a child, not that she was against it. It was just something she figured would happen when the time was right. To see herself with Amity, holding their daughter, that was the future Luz wanted to come true. A smile pulled at her lips and she turned her head to press a soft kiss to Amity’s mint-green hair.</p>
<p>“Te amo, Amity,”</p>
<p>The witch hummed. “What?”</p>
<p>“I love you,”</p>
<p>Amity turned her head and smiled, her half-lidded gaze meeting Luz. “You really like saying that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I mean it every time. So, I hope you’re okay that I’m going to keep saying it to you for the rest of our lives.” Luz grinned at the blush painted on Amity’s cheeks when she pulled away to look at her.</p>
<p>There was a guarded look in Amity’s eyes as she studied Luz carefully, drawing back enough to fully stare at her, but her hands remained on her shoulders. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Luz blinked. “About, what?”</p>
<p>“Saying ‘I love you’ to me for the rest of our lives. What do you mean?”</p>
<p>It took a long moment before Luz understood what Amity was asking and when she did, her grin melted into a small smile. “I would have guessed a top student like you would figure that out real quick. But, if you want me to spell it out for you,” she reached up to hold Amity's right hand and took a deep breath. “That future we both saw? Yeah, it was scary, but the good parts? Us being married and having a kid? I,” Why was her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth all of a sudden? These were thoughts she had just moments before, it shouldn’t be this hard to say them out loud. Clearing her throat, Luz swallowed and continued. “I want us to have that. I honestly think we can have that, if we try. Yeah, it’s a long ways away, but isn’t that what the whole point of Slithermas was? To give a special branch to the person you want to be with for the rest of your life?”Amity opened her mouth to speak, but Luz held up a hand. “I know we’re both fourteen and maybe it sounds dumb, but after everything that’s happened, I know there is only one witch I want to be with. Even if we can’t get married right now, even if your parents say it can’t be done, I’ll find a way to stay by your side. But,” Heart hammering in her chest, Luz stared into Amity’s shining eyes and squeezed her hand. “I can only do that if you want it. If you want me.”</p>
<p>The soft music that had been playing from the orbs had long gone silent but continued to swirl around the pair slowly, their golden light playing with the silver of the moon. Luz held her breath as she waited for Amity to speak, the pounding of her heart so loud she seriously wondered if Amity could hear it. Did witches have sharper hearing than humans? That would explain the number of times Eda caught her sneaking in after dark when the Azura Book Club meetings ended late. Right as Luz started to reign in her thoughts of those late night club meetings, she felt Amity’s hands frame her face and her lips were pressed against hers, bringing her brain to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>It was nothing heated and passionate, nor was it quick and chaste, it was just simply a kiss. Tender and full of love, Luz could taste the sweet salty tang of tears as Amity slipped her arms back around her neck. Melting into the witch’s hold, Luz wrapped her arms around her back to pull her as close as physically possible. Eventually, Amity broke away and pressed her forehead to Luz, the tears still falling from her face.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes popped open, but she did not move, frozen at that one-sentence answer. “What?” Her voice squeaked an octave higher, and Amity smirked.</p>
<p>“Do I need to spell it out for you?” She repeated, smiling at the annoyed pout Luz had from hearing her own words used against her. The human huffed, making Amity giggle as she pulled her in. A warmth spread through her chest and she sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort of Luz’s arms around her. Until the warmth grew hot and she jolted back, eyes snapping open as a bright ball of magenta light swirled into existence between them. Realizing the tail of it had pulled away from her heart where her bile sac resided, Amity carefully lifted her hands to cup the glowing orb. The moment it settled in her palms, the light shifted and solidified into a small multi-pointed star that, when she tapped it with a finger, rang softly.</p>
<p>Luz stared at the strange object in Amity’s hands, completely at a loss of what just happened. Hearing a sob from the witch, Luz reached for her shoulders to comfort her, but stopped when she saw the look of pure joy in Amity’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity’s voice was barely above a whisper as she held the star up for her to see. “It’s my Wish.”</p>
<p>“You’re...what?” Her eyes widened. “Wait, that rare thing that happens when a witch’s deepest hope is turned into something physical?” She stared at the shining glass object. “How? I thought you said that it didn't happen?”</p>
<p>Amity nodded, undeterred by the fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “I guess for us it did.” She smiled at Luz and, cupping her hands around the Wish, leaned in to give her a kiss. “You made it come true.”</p>
<p>Feeling her own eyes start to sting with tears, Luz’s heart jumped inside her chest and she wrapped her arms around Amity, careful of the fragile item held in her hands. “Anything for you, mi amore. Happy Slithermas, Amity.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Amity leaned into her chest and smiled. “Happy Slithermas, Luz.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One final chapter to go...remember, we still need to address the question of Creepy Luz and Villain Amity...<br/>****Updated 2/16/21******<br/>This picture was a gift from my friend Maxrimus, commissioned by the one and only Noods Blackery (@NoodsBlackery on Twitter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dreaming of Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are gang, the final chapter of Ghosts of Slithermas Eve. Thank you all for going along with yet another wacky idea and encouraging me to keep it up. Stay safe and stay healthy out there tonight, and let’s dive in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alador Blight stared at the bookcase that sat behind his desk, his amber eyes scanning the immaculate order of volumes that were part of his collection. It was one of the most well-kept collections of the written word of the Boiling Isles, save for those of loftier positions among the Emperor's Coven and a few others of the elite. Still, even though it was not the largest, Alador prided himself on the information he had collected over the years. Finding the title he had been searching for, the Blight patriarch pulled the volume from its spot and settled into his chair. The door opened and his office was briefly filled with the outside chatter of the party, then the door closed and the noise ceased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alador,” Odalia crossed the dark maroon rug covering the floor to stand in front of her husband. “Edric and Emira told me Amity has left for the evening to spend the night at Boscha’s again. Did you know of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes fixed on the turning pages, Alador hummed thoughtfully. “They did mention it to me shortly after Amity advised the ghosts were dealt with. I see no reason for her not to spend another night with a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know this is not a cover for something else?” Placing her hands on the desk, Odalia leaned forward so her shadow fell over the book Alador was studying. “For all we know, she could be galavanting off with that Park girl or the human. If she is seen with them it could ruin us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Alador leaned back and looked up to meet Odalia’s gaze. Though he was not as concerned about their social image as his wife, the weight of the Blight name was a heavy one, something he wanted his children to respect. Especially Amity. “I would not worry so much about that right now, my dear. Amity is a smart witch and she knows what will happen should she do anything to taint the Blight family name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odalia’s face tightened. “But, what if this human is more than just a fellow student to her? Think of what would happen if the Emperor’s Coven found out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a stretch to think about that as a possibility. Alador had seen the way the human looked at his daughter and how Amity had looked at her. “If Amity knows what is good for her and the human, she will not let it happen. They are young and reckless, any excitement that may exist between them will soon go away. Eventually, they will realize it is nothing and end it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you say that?” The female witch gasped, unable to process what she was hearing. “If they are together then we must force Amity to end it now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And risk losing our youngest daughter? No,” Shaking his head, Alador leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk. “We will let them come to that conclusion themselves. Besides,” his eyes darkened. “There is something watching over them that I fear would not take our actions lightly if we were to attempt to separate Amity from the human. That is, if they truly are together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Odalia studied his face. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Alador turned another page of his book and rotated it for his wife to see, pointing with a single finger at the name at the top and the illustration beneath it. He watched Odalia pick up the book and read the entry, her expression shifting from mild confusion to understanding to a brief flash of horror. Setting the book back down, the witch ran a hand over her face in an attempt to smooth back a single stray hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it standing with them earlier, talking to not just Amity and the human, but the rest of her ‘team’,” Alador pulled the book back to look at the entry, the drawing of the demonic creature staring blankly up at him. “It was using the shadows to hide, but I could see it as plain as if it were out in the open. If this creature has chosen to watch over our daughter, for reasons I cannot yet fathom why, we will need to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying we should do nothing?” Odalia hissed. “Allow this - this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lurk about while our daughter may or may not be defiling the Blight image with a human? We must report this to the Emperor’s Coven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feet of Alador’s chair scrapped lightly against the floor as he stood, calmly shutting the book on his desk to return it to its place on the shelf. “Give it time, my dear. We need to let the dust from this night settle before taking any action. These events began after Amity visited the Pandor Mansion, and I’d like to find out what caused it.” Seeing another book, Alador hooked the spine with a finger and pulled it out. It was a documentation of the powerful witch families of the Savage Age, including those of Pandor and Blight respectively. “If that creature is what I believe it is, then Amity’s relationship with it may just help solve a mystery of our family’s link to that cursed place. I am not about to miss the chance to find the answer to the question. So for now,” he looked up to meet Odalia’s eyes. “We will not say a word to Amity or Edric and Emira of what we know and let our daughter go about her time, spending it with whomever she chooses. She will eventually realize that it will come to an end. Best she makes that discovery herself than us tell her. It will only sharpen the lesson and make the outcome better for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The husband and wife stared at each other silently until Odalia pulled away and nodded, a single curt gesture, and walked to the office door without another word. Alador watched her step into the party and listened to the mindless chatter of their guests until the door was shut again and he was alone in the shadows. Sighing, the witch looked down at the Boiling Isles history and began to thumb through the pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Nowhere Demon, what is it you want with my daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Ghost Host flew through the night sky, her wings cutting the air as she climbed over the trees of the forest that surrounded the residence Luz had called the Owl House. Though she had given the girls the privacy she knew they would need for their dance, she had seen to it they arrived back home without any disturbance. It did not mean that she was not within earshot of Luz practically asking Amity to spend the rest of their lives together. That was something she did not expect the young human to so boldly ask, proving once again she was not to underestimate her courage. Or, for that matter, any of the witchlings that made up their evidently growing band of Team Owlet. They never failed to impress her with how far they were willing to go to protect each other.</p>
<p>
  <span>It had touched her what Willow said after that brief encounter with the Radio Demon. Saying she was better now because she was not draining the life force of others as the Nowhere Demon should. A kind sentiment, but there was still a lot to do before it would be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow descended and she glanced over her shoulder to see a roc flying above, its talons open to snatch what it had poorly assumed to be prey. Undeterred, the Ghost Host casually rolled in the air to stare up at the gigantic bird. A few seconds later, the roc bolted away with the squawk of a creature twenty times less it’s size, and the Ghost Host smiled to herself, her features reforming to her preferred demonic state. Very rarely did she get to show her true form, and that was but a hint the roc had seen. That was something she did not want the witchlings to know about yet. No matter what monsters they had faced in the past, nor what they would face in the future, it was a side of the Ghost Host she knew was best to be left unseen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching her back to dive, the Ghost Host landed on the steps that led up to the main door of Pandor Mansion. Yes, she could have used her powers to instantly go from the Owl House to Pandor, but on a night such as this, she enjoyed the excuse to stretch her wings. Now that she had the freedom to do so, she wanted to enjoy what this form had to offer. But now that she was back in her domain, it was time to return to the official role of the Ghost Host, and address the business of two certain spirits that had made an appearance that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a rush of magic, Ghost Host slipped beneath the doors and down the hallway, a stream of darkness that rolled through the air until she came to the entrance of the ballroom and dropped to the hall to reform. Inside, the happy haunts that still remained were enjoying their own celebration of Slithermas, dancing to the music of a phantom band and drifting about the room. Crossing her arms over her chest, the Ghost Host propped a shoulder against the wall, preferring to watch from the shadows where she belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Ghost Host!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon turned her head to a spirit who was rushing to her, his clothes reminiscent of the head butler. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where have you been? The party is nearly over!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Gracie, but you know I’ve never been one for gatherings such as this. Besides, I had some business to attend to at Blight Manor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She caught the surprise in the spirit’s eyes, but he was quick to hide it, nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I see. Well, please feel free to join us. You have done so much to keep us safe, it is the least we can do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost Host huffed lightly and shook her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will have to pass, but thank you. There is however something I would like to ask. Our most recent haunts, where would I find them?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, they should be in the lab. I believe they are waiting for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, thank you Mr. Gracie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host turned away and collapsed into shadow form, shooting back through the twisting hallways of the mansion. When she finally came to the large, heavy metal door of the lab, Ghost Host rose up from the floor, but paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the lab where she and Astor Pandor had summoned so many demons, where she and Damien worked tirelessly to create a formula that would bring Emilia back from the dead. The very same lab where she was pushed through a portal to the Chaos Realm and returned, not as Mezzanotte, but the Nowhere Demon. Strange how fate could so easily twist things around. Reaching to push open the door, a noise from the other side made her ears twitch curiously before dropping in irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Titan, give me strength.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clearing her throat to compose herself, Ghost Host slammed her fist on the door. Hard. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got five seconds to stop whatever it is you’re doing before I come in!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She heard the startled yelps and a brief crash before opening the door and striding into the large space that Astor Pandor so proudly once declared his laboratory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, it was an impressive room. Composed entirely of stone, its ceiling was high and lofty, designed to accommodate the different variety of demons that would be summoned. Tall shelves containing a variety of books, journals, and glass bottles took up residence against the walls, their contents held in place by clear cabinet doors. The center of the floor was dominated by a massive disk made entirely of obsidian set into the stone. It was raised just enough that one would have to step up to walk over it, the surface a smooth plate blank of any scratches or markings, save for the two circles drawn at its outer edge, one inside the other.  It was a canvas on which many spells had been performed and many formulas created, and one Ghost Host hoped would service what she had planned. Of course, there was another matter she would first need to address. Two matters, in fact, who were currently climbing off Astor’s old desk, both flushed and attempting to straighten out their mussed clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeey, Mezz,” said the taller of the two girls, straightening her long-sleeved green shirt and smiling nervously. “What’s up? You had fun at the party?” She winced at the low growl that was her answer. “Did you get all the ghosts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I did,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the two girls with thinly veiled frustration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And apparently while Luz and Amity were in the Ghost of Slithermas Future’s dimension, their friends were visited by two new spirits as well. Creepy Luz and Villain Amity as they were called.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A single eyebrow arched and she tilted her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t have any knowledge of that now, would you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wanted us to find the deed, where else were we to look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not when it involves putting the lives of those witchlings at risk. They saw your faces, they know who you are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the other girl said, tugging the hem of her pink dress over her black leggings. “They saw two spirits who looked like their friends and made the assumption they were from the Future ghost. We didn’t hurt them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then why were they running from you and tried to blow you up with a giant…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the demon waved her hand as she tried to remember what Gus had called it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever that thing was.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wanted to see the kiddos for ourselves, how were we to know they’d freak out like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you thought it’d be a great idea to bust the doors open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by the Ghost Host’s growl as she rubbed a hand over her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titan Nox, why didn’t you follow my instructions? You were to sneak in, unnoticed, and look for the deed. Now that the witchlings know about you, you’ll have to be more careful. The both of you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” her eyes slid to the other girl. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re not off the hook either, Amara.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amara’s eyes widened. “What? What’d I do? Nox was the one doing all the damage, I actually tried to look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Ghost Host looked at them both, her eyes glowing in the dim light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still an oddity for her that these two girls could both be so similar and so different from their younger counterparts. Granted, hearing them be dubbed as ‘Creepy Luz’ and ‘Villain Amity’ was fitting. Their appearances were close enough that Ghost Host felt they could easily pass off as the older sisters of Luz and Amity; Nox had the same dark complexion and quirky attitude as Luz, while Amara had the same green-dyed hair of Amity and her feral amber eyes. But that was where the similarities stopped, because for one: Nox was not a human and Amara was not a witch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were demons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shapeshifters, to be specific; two of the first spirits to have escaped the Chaos Realm that Ghost Host found. It was only on a whim that she decided to listen to their claims of wanting to become better, and had agreed to take them under her wing. Literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For reasons she could not yet fathom, they chose to take the form of Luz and Amity, but had altered their appearances. Nox’s long hair was mostly tucked back into a wide red beanie with a portion of it hanging down to her shoulders. When she was using her demonic powers, her hazel eyes glowed a deep crimson and her fangs would show between her lips. Amara’s hair was significantly longer than Amity’s and exploded down her back like a wild mane, reminding Ghost Host of her old self as Mezzanotte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Amara did not answer her question about their search, Ghost Host sighed and turned to the obsidian disk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I allowed the two of you to stay here because you said you wanted to learn more about this world and how to become better beings. I can’t help you do that if you continue to follow the ways of the Chaos Realm. Nox, put away your tongue, there is no need to be rude.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox, who had been sticking out a snake-like tongue at Ghost Host’s back, pulled it back and crossed her arms in a pout, making Amara snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Change doesn't happen overnight, and you’ve only been in this world for a little over a month, but you still have to put in the effort to learn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lifting a hand, Ghost Host walked towards the disk and began to trace a circle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>For now though, I will ask the two of you to assist me with this spell. Since we have the essence of the Ghosts of Slithermas, we’ll be one step closer to catching those who escaped and returning them to the Chaos Realm. Permanently.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four small rings appeared at the corners of the disk and a bottle dropped down from each of them to land on the surface. The essence of the Ghosts of Slithermas Past and Present could be seen in two bottles; the third held a single link of a blue-green chain floating in water; and in the fourth, a piece of ashen-white cloth. Nox leaned over the bottle containing the cloth curiously and tapped it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the heck did you get Future? I thought only those whose timeline it was showing could go there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I found a loophole,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ghost Host said simply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But as far as Luz and Amity are concerned, I was not there.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amara stared at the demon. “You left them to face that thing on their own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The future is something we all have to face on our own,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Staff appearing in hand, Ghost Host began to draw lines to connect the bottles, tracing out a compass-like pattern. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I would have been with them, then they would not have learned anything. It was not my future that was in danger of coming true, therefore, I did what I had to do. Luz and Amity are strong witches, and their bond is what will keep them alive in the times to come. That doesn’t mean we still can’t help them from the shadows.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox and Amara shared a look and nodded. Though they were demons, they believed in the same concept as the Ghost Host; to find a way to use their abilities to protect their new home dimension from those that would destroy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want us to do?” Amara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping up onto the disk, Ghost Host pointed to the bottles containing Present and Past. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amara, I’ll need you to stand at the southern point. Nox, please take the north. You’ll need to act as the grounding rods of this spell. We cannot mess this up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” When Nox and Amara had taken their respective places and pressed their hands to the disk, Ghost Host stepped onto the center of the intersecting lines. Holding up her left hand, the demon summoned a shadow to form over her right arm into a short blade and, gritting her teeth, sliced her palm. A black ooze slipped from the cut that floated down to the lines on which the Ghost Host stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the blood touched the lines, an emerald-green light flared up, shooting down to the ends. Beams of light rose from the bottles in yellow, blue, green, and red, all spiraling into the Ghost Host’s waiting hands and she began to slowly roll them before her, forming a ball of multi-colored energy. When the energy ball was tight between her palms, Ghost Host ran her left hand around it, smearing the black ooze over the surface. Muscles tensing, the demon pulled her arms back for a brief moment, and collapsed the energy in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder and lightning tore through the room, shoving Nox and Amara away from the disk and launching Ghost Host from the center, filling the entire space with smoke. A stunned silence filled the lab as Nox slowly sat up from the bookshelf she had crashed into, holding her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What. The. Hell was that?” She looked up at the sound of stones falling and watched the shape of the Ghost Host pull herself out of a wall. From across the room, Amara pushed at the chair that had toppled over her and got to her feet. A bright violet glow flashed in the haze and all three turned their gaze to the disk where, hovering over the dead center, was a glyph. The Ghost Host stepped out of the dust cloud, brushing a few stray bits of stone from her shoulders and held out a hand for the glyph to settle into her palm. Turning to look at the stunned girls staring at her from both sides of the room, the Ghost Host raised an eyebrow and looked down at the glyph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now,” her tail flicked over the cracked stone floor. “this is interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Luz and Amity returned to the Owl House, Hooty was asleep in his door snoring softly. Gently pushing it open, they walked into the darkened house and quietly tiptoed up the stairs, listening to the sounds of sleep coming from Eda and Lilith’s rooms. Luz shouldered open the door to her bedroom and Amity slipped in behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Wish was still cradled in her hands, beating like a tiny heart of warmth and magic. She could not stop staring at the Wish, even when she felt Luz walk up from behind and rest her chin on her shoulder, her eyes did not leave the glowing star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful,” Luz’s breath tickled her ear, making it flick, and she reached up, her fingers cautiously hovering over the Wish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Amity reached up to take Luz’s hand and guided her finger to brush the glass star. When the tip of her finger tapped it, the magenta light glowing from within pulsed and a tiny spark shot from the point. It was not even that large, the Wish. It was half the size of Amity’s palm and she had discovered back when they were at the Grom tree she could easily close her hand around it. Amity watched Luz’s fingertips dance over the Wish before she wrapped her arm around the witch’s waist and tugged her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta be honest, I didn’t even know that’s how the Wish thing worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you expect?” Amity leaned against her chest, turning her head slightly to look at Luz. “The Wish is made from the combined magic of a witch’s bile sac and the moon reaching its zenith. How else could it be created?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz hummed for a moment. “Well, back home I’d always wish on a star, so, that’s how I guessed it would work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Amity turned in Luz’s arms, the Wish beating softly between them in her hands. “Humans wish on stars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when we break the wishbone from a turkey, flip pennies into fountains, toss helicopters into the air. That last one is mostly just an excuse to run around in them when they fall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but,” Amity bumped her forehead against Luz’s and smiled. “It’s cute to listen to you talk about your weird human ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin Luz gave her sent a nervous trickle down her spine as the human leaned forward. “Says the cute witch who wiggles her ears and purrs when she’s happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. “Don’t tease me, or I won’t purr for you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaaw, you don’t mean that, mi amor. I thought we were gonna stay up and watch more of the Christmas movies Eda found? I promise they won’t be as scary as last night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising her eyebrow, Amity fought back the urge to smile at the puppy-dog eyes Luz was fixing on her and relented. “Okay, okay, I’ll watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiine,” Luz pouted and shuffled past Amity to set Rex in his corner of the room before grabbing her pajamas. “But I call first dibs on the bathroom! This human needs a scrub!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping herself before she could agree to that statement, Amity just rolled her eyes as Luz darted out of the room. She did have to admit a shower sounded nice, even if she had one that morning. Running around battling ghosts in a dress was not the most breathable of clothing options, and she was feeling a little sweaty. Pulling her heels off, Amity rubbed her tired soles and walked over to where her duffel bag sat, sorting around for her bag of toiletries she had thankfully left behind. The light from the Wish glinted in the shadows of the room and she looked at the small item, her memory suddenly recalling another Slithermas tradition that was as old and rare as the Wish itself. A smile pulled at her lips and she began to trace a spell circle over the star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Luz had returned from the bathroom, Amity took her turn in the shower, enjoying the relaxing warmth of hot water on her tired muscles. Toweling off and changing into her nightwear, Amity jogged down the stairs to the living room. Reaching the bottom, Amity could see Luz hunched over the human device, muttering to herself as she fussed with the odd strings that stuck out the back. Wires, she remembered Luz calling them. When the screen flashed to life to show an image of a cluster of trees with strange images painted on their trunks, Luz did a small victory dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes! Amity Blight, prepare yourself for one of the best holiday movies ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Amity sat down next to Luz and she tossed a blanket over them, tugging the witch close for Amity to rest her head on Luz’s shoulder, feeling the human press her cheek to her damp hair. Music played from the speakers as creatures that looked both familiar and strange danced through the streets of their ‘Halloween Town’. Luz bounced on the cushion as she followed along with the music, but Amity frowned at the odd, jerky movements of the moving creatures. Their appearances were cartoonish, but the way they behaved was nothing like what she had seen before on the crystal ball shows. Amity must have been showing her confusion because the characters suddenly froze and Luz set down the wand - remote, it was a remote - on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity? What’s up? You don’t like musicals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Amity blinked, looking from Luz to the screen and back. “No, I like music! I’ve just never seen anything like this before. The characters have such an odd way of moving,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz glanced back at the screen and giggled when she made the connection. “It’s because they’re claymation! Think of it like they’re a bunch of very small abominations that sing and dance and act out the story. It was big back in the human world a while ago,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity raised her eyebrows. “I thought humans didn’t have abominations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t, but that would have made it a whole lot easier. Those characters are made out of clay molded onto tiny metal skeletons that are moved frame by frame. It’s super complicated, but looks so cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Amity settled back into Luz’s side. “Sounds exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luz clicked the play button on the remote. “It kinda does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the characters continue, Luz clearly trying her best not to jump up and dance along as each new song began. When the main character, Jack Skellington, began to sing about the strange snowy town he found, Luz could not wait any longer. Springing up from the couch, she bounced around in time with the wiry skeleton. Covering her mouth to try to keep from laughing at the human’s antics, Amity suddenly found herself swept up, literally, when Luz grabbed her wrist and tugged her to her feet to join in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To think humans actually liked watching these strangely animated pictures and singing characters was a concept Amity found bizarre, but Luz’s goofy energy made it fun to experience. They laughed at Jack’s attempts to transform Christmas into his darker Halloween style and, when the troublemakers Lock, Shock, and Barrell strutted onto screen, Amity was immediately suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem like the kind of witches Ed and Em would hang out with,” she muttered, frowning at their scheming song of capturing Sandy Claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz snorted. “Yeah, but at least Ed and Em don’t try to hurt people with their pranks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on who they’re pranking,” muttered Amity, watching with sympathy as Sally tried to warn Jack of the dangers of his plan. Titan, the way she stared at the skeleton reminded her of her early pining for Luz, making her wonder if the human could see the similarity as well. However, the introduction of the Oogie-Boogie Man piqued her interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think GH could sing his song,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot a look at Luz. “Really? Ghost Host isn’t a villain though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but GH does like putting on a show. I could see her doing something like that, if we lived in a musical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Amity shoved her. “Why would anyone want to live in a musical?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz stared at her as if she had just thrown away the latest copy of her Azura collection. “Are you kidding me? Breaking out into song to express how you feel? Turning your space into a dance room? It’d be the ultimate dream come true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity rolled her eyes. “Debatable,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the remainder of the movie in silence, short of a few small gasps from Amity when Jack was shot from the sky and his final battle with Oogie-Boogie. She had returned to resting her head on Luz’s shoulder and Luz had leaned against the backrest of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like lavender,” whispered Luz, her nose lightly brushing the top of Amity’s hair as the movie came to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Amity nuzzled her shoulder. “You smell like artificial bubblegum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s a legitimate shampoo scent from the human world that I will proudly use until it is all gone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the licorice body wash and rotten candy conditioner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, in the human world it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cotton</span>
  </em>
  <span> candy, and second, you never complained about how I smelled before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Amity chuckled. “It’s just funny that you want to smell like a walking candy store. If someone gets too close to you, they might get a cavity.” She felt Luz shift and a hand was tracing along her jawline to hold her face, tilting her up to stare into those wide brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m too sweet for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the start of a purr bubbling up in her chest, Amity slowly scooted back as Luz rotated to face her completely, their eyes locked. Suddenly, Amity held up her hand and Luz’s chest bumped against it. “I just remembered, there’s something I want to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blinked and sat back on the couch. “Okay,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves that had not been there before swarmed over Amity’s skin as she drew a spell circle and the Wish fell down from the ring. The glowing magenta star floated into Luz’s hands, a simple black cord looping up from the main point at the top. Seeing the confused expression on Luz’s face, Amity smiled and scooted forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one other Slithermas tradition I haven’t told you about,” she said in a hushed tone, forcing Luz to lean in close. Taking the cord, Amity lifted the star from the human’s hands to carefully slip the string over her head and around her neck, letting the glass drop against her chest. “If the Wish is granted when two witches are in love, then the one whose Wish came true gives it to the other. Like how your Slithermas branch to me was your way of showing how you feel, this is my way of doing the same for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth hanging open, Luz stared at the Wish and held it in her hand, her eyes shining with tears. “Amity...I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity gently pushed her fingers closed around the Wish, covering it with her own. “As long as we believe in each other, the Wish will stay intact. Nothing in this world, or any, will be able to break it.” She watched Luz swallow and slowly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always hold on to it, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started to fill her eyes and the witchling slid her hand to Luz’s wrist. “Want to seal it with a kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too happy to do just that, Luz framed Amity’s face with her hands and pulled her close. The kiss sent a warm, happy tingle down Amity’s spine and curled in her heart, making her smile against Luz’s lips and felt the human do the same. Slowly, Amity wrapped arms around Luz’s neck to move even closer, wanting to take in as much of her warmth as she could. To think after so many days of hopelessly pinning for this adorable dork, blubbering like an idiot the whole way, that this was where they would be now? It was an idea Amity would have bet money against and lost. When they pulled apart, Luz slid her arms to Amity’s shoulders to settle back against the cushions, tucking the blanket around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, in a couple days, it'll be Christmas back in the human world. What do you say we get the whole team over here to binge the rest of the movies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Amity lifted her head to look at Luz’s face. “Are you sure Eda won’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting so she could sit up, Luz met Amity’s eyes and smiled. “I think as long as we don’t make a bigger mess than King and Hooty that one time when we were training at the Knee, we’ll be good.” she gave Amity’s forehead a light peck and plopped back against the couch. “But, if we get caught down here snuggling, Eda’s never gonna let me hear the end of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Amity did not want them to get up, she knew that Luz had a point. As accepting as the Owl Lady was of their budding romance, she would not be so thrilled to see them in such a compromising position. Or she would just tease them mercilessly. Probably both. Groaning, Amity sat up and Luz did the same, though the human paused to shut off the tv and tossed their blanket over Amity’s shoulders when she noticed her shiver in the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their feet creaked softly on the staircase and the light of Amity’s Wish illuminated the hallway as they made their way back to Luz’s room. The adrenaline of the entire day had finally started to drain away and Amity was all too happy to collapse face-first onto the bed, rolling off briefly for Luz to pull the blankets back for them. Amity shuffled to the far side of the mattress, feeling it sag when Luz settled in beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyelids were growing heavy and she let out a yawn, which should have been embarrassing if not for the fact Luz picked that same moment to mirror the action, though hers ended in a snort. Sighing, Amity shot her an annoyed look. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see your fangs when you yawn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting, Amity turned onto her side to face away. “What is it with you and my fangs, or my ears?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Can’t a human who doesn’t have them think they’re cute when her girlfriend does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity felt Luz scoot closer to her back and her ears flattened against her head. “You’re a dork.” She grunted, relaxing into the human’s warmth when Luz scooted up behind her. A small smile played  at her lips as Luz’s breath tickled the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, mi amor. Happy Slithermas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into Luz’s chest, Amity closed her eyes and snuggled in. “Happy Slithermas, Luz.” Later on, she would blame Luz for dreaming of them both dancing through Halloween Town dressed in the costumes of Jack and Sally. But for now, Amity allowed herself to sink into the dream and the comfort of Luz’s arm draped over her shoulders. A soft purr rumbled in her chest and she smiled, covering Luz’s hand with her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was the best Slithermas ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This year was a rough one for us all, in many ways. But, we survived! Remember to take care of yourselves and enjoy celebrating the new year as we say goodbye to 2020 and greet the new year of 2021! And, in the spirit of the last story, I will leave you all with a sneak peek of Part 3 (yes, Part 3) of the Team Owlet series. I will be going on a brief hiatus to work on some other projects and return to Owls Apprentice, so keep your eyes peeled in the new year. Until then, enjoy this preview of the next installment for Team Owlet: On the Horizon.</p>
<p>With a month off from school, Eda and Lilith decide it is time to take the kids of Team Owlet out for a proper training session. The location: the Blight family beach house at Left Kneecap Bay, an idyllic place where there will be no one to disturb them. But as the team settles in for a trip of relaxing and training, they discover the Chaos Realm has other plans for them. With a legendary jewel to find and a new curse to break, Team Owlet will come together to face off against a deadly enemy and a whole new level of magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>